Keyshipping Oneshots
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: A series of oneshots in which the Reader sends in a word/phrase for me to write a YumaxAstral oneshot around. Must range from rating K-M for now. i do not own Yugioh Zexal.
1. Confession

**Okay, so this is a oneshot series in which you-the reader-send in a word or phrase and I use it to create new oneshots. I want to thank Emilio (anonymous) for sending this in in my other Keyshipping story, "Fallen and Hunted". thank you! :D if you also want to see something similar for the pairings of Sharkbaitshipping, Photonshipping or Aztecshipping, send in the pairing name and word/phrase. If it's just for Keyshipping, just send in the word/phrase along. **

**Word used: "Confession"**

**Enjoy!**

Yuma fumbled with the cards in his hand, trying to arrange his deck. He'd had the same dream tonight as he'd had for many other nights. He just couldn't seem to fall asleep now, so he decided to rearrange his deck. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking or his heart from pounding in his ears, or his face from igniting in a light red blush every time the dream came to mind. He so blamed Kotori and Tetsuo for this!

"Is something wrong, Yuma?"

Yuma jumped, the cards in his hand scattering everywhere and turned, shooting the spirit a soft but annoyed glare. "I'm fine." He started to pick the cards back up. He could feel those mismatched silver and gold eyes piercing into the back of his head.

"You obviously are not," Astral said.

Yuma sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind. It's mostly Kotori and Tetsuo's fault for what happened earlier."

Astral's head tilted. "What happened?"

"Oh yeah-you were in the key." Yuma sighed. "Tetsuo confessed to Kotori while we were hanging out."

"What do you mean by he confessed? What did he confess?" Yuma felt his eye twitch. He knew that a barrage of questions was going to be thrown at him if he said something.

"He confessed to having feelings for her and now they're a couple."

"What kind of feelings did he have? And how are they a couple?"

Yuma adverted his eyes. "He likes her as more than friends. Like, as a girlfriend. So they're boyfriend and girlfriend. In love. And I'm the third wheel."

Astral was silent for a moment before asking "What is it like to be 'In love'?"

Yuma blushed darker. "Well, I have heard a lot of things about being in love, but…some of the most common is that it's a heavenly feeling. Your heart pounds and you feel a rush of happiness and joy when you see this person, your face heats up with a blush and you want to do anything you can to protect and hold them. But it's also a painful feeling if, say, the feelings aren't returned. It feels like your chest is being crush. It's suffocating. It hurts." Yuma swallowed. His heart pounded.

"I see," Astral murmured, condemning them to silence once more.

After a few minutes of the silence in which Yuma finished picking up and rearranging his cards and Astral spent time deep in thought, the multicolored haired boy said "Astral?"

"What is it?" Astral asked, glancing at Yuma.

The young Tsukumo gripped the edge of his hammock tightly in one hand. "I have…something to confess." He took a deep breath. "The reason I'm not asleep is because of these dreams I've been having. Dreams are like illusions that humans see while they're asleep. I've had it before, but the incident with Tetsuo and Kotori seemed to strengthen them tonight. And, I have to get something off of my chest."

Astral floated closer slightly, hovering an arm's length away from Yuma. "What is it?"

Yuma bit his lip and looked up to Astral. "I…I love you Astral."

**Mwahaha! /shot**

**Okay, I'm gonna be honest-I had NO clue how to end it, so I just ended it with Yuma's confession because I was so confused. Oh, well.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	2. Stubborn

**This one was way too much fun to write! Seriously, as soon as I saw the word, I had a million possibilities for what could happen zooming around in my head, all of them involving a kiss. So this is what you guys get! Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Stubborn"**

"Yuma, switch to defense!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Astral!"

Astral sighed as he watched Yuma fly back in defeat from this duel. It was irritating how stubborn Yuma could be. Honestly…

"See you guys later!" Astral floated behind Yuma as he headed inside his house. He dashed up to the attic and crashed into the hammock with a sigh, gripping the key around his neck with a sigh as Astral watched.

"You are very stubborn," Astral said.

Yuma puffed out his cheeks and glared at Astral. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I knew your strategy was going to fail from the start," Astral said, "However, even though I tried to help you, you ignored me and ended up losing the duel. If it had been a duel for a Number card, I would have disappeared."

Yuma folded his arms behind his head. "I thought I was gonna win. If she didn't use that last trap card, I would've succeeded."

"She reduced your LP to 550 within 3 turns," Astral pointed out.

Yuma burst into a sitting position. "Well sorry if she has a more advanced technique than I'm used to!"

Astral sighed and adverted his eyes. He blinked when he suddenly remembered something. Yuma's two friends, Tetsuo and Kotori were currently 'going out', as Yuma had put it. He remembered witnessing something that happened between them. While Yuma had been distracted with watching a duel, Kotori had wanted Tetsuo to do something that he refused to do. Then she did something that made Tetsuo change his mind. Astral remembered that on one of the shows he watches on the magic box-or T.V., as Yuma calls it-he'd seen something similar. The humans on the "T.V." had called it a "Kiss". He wondered…

"Yuma?" Astral turned to Yuma, who looked up curiously.

"What is-?" he stopped when he felt a cold, ticklish sensation and realized that the spirit was _kissing _him.

After a minute, Astral pulled away and looked into red eyes with mismatched silver-gold ones. "Next time, would you give my strategy a try?" he asked, attempting the mimic the tone Kotori used afterwards when asking Tetsuo again.

Yuma blushed incredibly red and exhaled shakily. "I-I could give it a t-t-try…"

**vividRegulator: thank you so much! I'll try to use all of the words!**

**Emilio: I'm glad! And I understand. And yeah, you can submit more than one word! All word/ phrases are welcome from anyone, even if someone has already submitted a word/phrase already!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Envy

**Three uploads in three days?! I am on a roll, baby! :D**

**So, I don't think any of you know, but Keyshipping ties for the place as my OTP with Sharkbaitshipping, meaning YumaxShark. They're just so cute! :D I also more-or-less ship AstralxYumaxShark. So this oneshot is like one sided Keyshipping with mentions of one sided Sharkbaitshipping.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Envy"**

Astral couldn't help feel a stab of…something go through him as he watched Yuma duel with Shark.

There was something about the shine in his gleaming red eyes and the smile about his face every time he faced the purple-haired Youth that made Astral want to warn Yuma against seeing Shark. But if he did, Yuma would ask for a reason why and Astral would have no answer that would work, because even if the spirit lied, Yuma would want to help Shark.

During today's duel, Yuma had asked Astral to stay back. He wanted to try dueling without Astral's help. Astral didn't want to go into the key, so he simply hovered in the air next to Kotori, watching Shark's Big Jaws attempt to take a big bite out of Gagaga Magician, only to be stopped by a trap Yuma had placed.

"Is something wrong, Astral?" Astral looked at Kotori, who was looking up at him with large brown eyes filled with concern, "You've been glaring at Shark since the duel started."

"I am fine," Astral said, "It's just…"

"Just what?"

Astral was silent for a moment, thinking about how he was going to word this. Kotori was Yuma's best friend, so she was also a friend of Astral's. Plus, since she was human like Yuma, she would probably know what he was feeling.

"Every time I see Yuma around Shark," he said, "There is something that goes through me. A feeling of sorts. I'm not sure what causes it, but it makes me want to warn Yuma against 'hanging out' with Shark."

Kotori was silent for a moment. Astral blinked when a grin suddenly creased her face.

"You're envious of Shark, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You envy Shark?" Kotori giggled.

"What is 'envy'?"

Kotori chuckled. "It's a human emotion that one feels when, say, someone has something that another wants but can't get. You envy the person simply for having that thing." She smiled at Astral. "In your case, you envy the fact that Shark has Yuma's attention."

Astral looked up and stared at Yuma as he quickly got up after having been blasted back by an attack from Aero Shark, and attack that destroyed Achacha Archer and inflicted 700 point of damage. "I envy Shark…?" as he muttered the words, he couldn't help but feel that it was…right. He envied Shark.

He envied Shark because he had Yuma's attention.

**Emilio: you got it!**

**XanaduHawk: it was! XD**

**vividRegulator: thanks!**

**Annime Adiect: that's gonna be pretty tough, considering Astral is transparent, but I'll think of something.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	4. Nightmare

**Here is a new one. This is partially inspired by Zexal II, the episode after Yuma and Kaito fight Mizael and Yuma and Shark are in the hospital. Y'know, when Yuma was worried he wouldn't be able to protect Astral? Yeah, those ones. I really liked those ones because they showed not only Keyshipping but Sharkbaitshipping. Kyaa~! :D**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Nightmare"**

_Darkness and the sound of water rushing. That's all I could register. But as things became clearer, I heard a soft rattling, like chains. I blinked opened my red eyes and blue engulfed my vision. I saw a few rising bubbles. Was i…underwater? Through bleary eyes, I could make out a chain that seemed to be connected to my being._

_I looked up, seeing a shining like the sun. I looked down to see complete and total darkness waiting to engulf me. I wanted to swim up, towards the light. But I couldn't move my arms or legs. They felt like lead. I could only keep drowning, falling deeper, deeper…_

_An explosion and intense pain filled me. I was coughing up a red liquid, struggling to stand up._

"_..ma!" I could vaguely hear a familiar voice calling for me. "Yuma!"_

_Who was calling for me? I looked up, seeing a pale blue figure with mismatching gold and silver eyes looked at me desperately. He was bound by chains that glowed with an ethereal light and was being dragged away. Do I…know him?_

'_Astral…' I weakly rose a hand, trying poorly to reach for him. "Astral…"_

_Three figures filled my vision, and I saw that Achacha Archer, Gagaga Magician and Aspiring Emperor Hope were those figures, blocking me from him. They glowed with a red power._

"_Barian…"_

_Achacha Archer prepared an arrow, Gagaga Magician's fist glowed as he pulled it back and Hope gripped the swords on his waist easily, all three getting ready to strike._

"_Goodbye, Tsukumo Yuma."_

"GAHH!"*thud*

I rubbed my aching head wearily, breathing a sigh in an attempt to calm myself. Geez that hurt.

"Yuma?"

I froze and looked up, my read eyes meeting mismatched ones.

"Astral."

Astral floated back as I stood up and climbed into my hammock. "What happened, Yuma? Why did you scream?"

I looked into the spaces between the ropes that made the hammock up, seeing that Astral had apparently been watching an episode of ESPer Robin. So that's why he was here in the first place.

I examined Astral's questioning gaze, and my nightmare came back to me. I felt my heart pound and I turned away, laying down with my back to Astral. "It doesn't matter."

That wasn't true. It did matter, because in it, the Barians turned my own Monsters against me. Achacha Archer, Gagaga Magician, Hope…they were against me, and Astral was being taken from me.

I refuse to let them take the Numbers and bring harm to Astral.

**Emilio: Aww, thank you! :D**

**DaireySyns: thanks! Its reviews like that, that inspire me to keep on writing! And thanks for the word! I'll write the others as soon as I find inspiration for them. One at a time, right?**

**vividRegulator: YOU. I HAVE TO DO 12 WORDS, AND 8 OF THEM ARE FROM YOU. GAH! DX but you ship Sharkbaitshipping, too? Then, perhaps you wouldn't mind donating a word or two for a oneshot series I'm planning to do for that pairing, too? /shot dead**

**4 uploads in 4 days! I'm on a roll and it's all because of you peeps! Thanks so much! This is, like, a new records!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	5. Frustration

**Hey guys! Here's yet another oneshot! You must be getting bored by how quickly I post these things. XD or annoyed at the very least. Oh, well too bad! You have to deal with it.**

**So how are you guys? I'm just pet sitting for my aunt. Ugh. DX anyway, enjoy! I own nothing.**

**Word used: "Frustration"**

Yuma shuffled through his cards in boredom, resting in his hammock. There wasn't any school today and he had no idea what to do. Tetsuo was spending time with Kotori and Cat, and who knew what Tokunosuke and Takashi were doing. And Shingetsu? Yuma hasn't seen him for a while, too. And Astral was still healing from the battle with Gilag.

Yuma stopped when he reached the card for his strongest monster-No. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope. He reached up and grasped the key unconsciously. Astral… he was seriously hurt in that battle. And it occurred to Yuma that if it weren't for Shingetsu, he could've lost his Numbers and the spirit.

A lump made itself known in Yuma's throat and he struggled to hold back tears. Astral was important to Yuma. Together they've survived the Duel Carnival. They've survived Kaito and Tron, III and so many others. There have been many close calls, sure, and maybe they didn't get along that well when they first met and for a while after, but Yuma has gotten so used to Astral's presence. If Astral disappeared all because of him…

Yuma bit down on his lip so hard he broke skin. Blood leaked down his chin in thin trails. His frustration was overcoming him and he was losing sight of Kattobingu. He was frustrated with so much, sure-the Numbers, the Barians, and so much more, but he needed to calm down and just think. Everything would be fine.

"Kattobingu da, ore," he whispered, placing his cards down and stretching. "Kattobingu da, ore." He dressed in his Duel vest, tank top and white pants. "Kattobingu da, ore!" he ran downstairs and shouted to Akari that he was going out. As he burst outside he fist pumped the air. "KATTOBINGU DA, ORE!"

There was no way he would let his frustrations overtake him. He and Astral would get through everything.

**Emilio: looks like it, huh? XD**

**DaireySyns: thanks! To be honest, I'm glad you sent that word in because I had immediate inspiration and always wanted an excuse to write something like that. XD**

**vividRegulator: it's okay~! At least I'm having fun! :D**

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	6. Care

**So, tomorrow I'm going to be spending the weekend at my Aunt's, so I probably won't update until Sunday or Monday (Depending on how long I decide to stay) so. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**On a completely unrelated note: who here has watched episode 24-25 of Yugioh Zexal II? For those who have, remember how Astral was possessed by hate and turned into that…thing? That Dark Zexal? Well…I have a confession to make…I'M FRICKEN TERRIFIED OF DARKNESS CORRUPTED!ASTRAL! I JUST ABOUT FRICKEN HAD A HEART ATTACK FROM FEAR AND I WANTED TO JUST START BAWLING IN FEAR. *crawls into Emo Corner with my large dolphin plushie and starts to think about stuff that makes me happy***

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Care"**

"I care for my friends."

I gazed at Yuma curiously. "What?"

He sighed, relaxing on a grassy incline with his hands behind his head. "I really care for my friends. Tetsuo, Kotori, Cat, you, Shingetsu…" he chuckled. "It never occurred to me that I had so many friends. And I just keep getting more and more."

"I've noticed," I said, "You seem to have a talent for drawing people in."

"I don't know why," Yuma said, looked at me. He sat up and pulled his legs to his chest, crossing his arms over his knees and resting this head in them. "It just seems to come naturally. I mean, yeah, I consider those I duel with my friends but…" he looked up at the sky. "Take Shark and Kaito for example. Both of them hated my guts for their own reason and now their my friends." He looked at me with warm red eyes. "But really, I should probably thank you for it."

"Why?" I asked, "I have done nothing."

"You're wrong," Yuma said, "Because for one, if it weren't for the Number cards, I'd have never met Kaito in the first place. And if you hadn't appeared on that day when I was battling Shark to get Tetsuo's deck back, I'd have lost the duel. Then I'd still be Yuma Tsukumo, the kid who loves to duel but can never win one, and not Yuma Tsukumo, World Duel Carnival champion and friend of pretty much everyone."

"As I said, I have nothing to do with any of that," I said, "The Numbers may be my memory, but it was not my choice to lose them in the first place, nor was it my choice to appear to you of all people."

He puffed out his cheeks. "You just don't understand, Astral!" he yelled, glaring at me, "You are the reason for everything that had happened to me since we met!" he paused, looked away. "Well, not everything, actually, but most things. Particularly involving Numbers and Barians and other disasters like that. And yet I care for you like I care for all of my friends, Astral." Under his breath, I barely heard him mumble "Maybe as more."

I didn't understand what that meant, and wanted to asked, but I only smiled and said "I care for you too, Yuma."

**Emilio: aww, thanks! :3**

**vividRegulator: thanks! :D**

**theabridgedkuriboh: I already have a request for the word "Hope", so I'm just trying to find inspiration for it. But thanks! :D**

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	7. Touch Pt 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! :D this oneshot references an earlier oneshot-"Stubborn". Remember that one? Yeah, it appears here. **

**On another note, I found a video of Darkness Corrupted!Astral on YouTube last night. I'm gonna just, y'know, crawl in the Emo corner now.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Touch"**

Astral's touch was cold and left a tingling feel on Yuma's being.

Yuma had first realized it when he had attempted to punch Astral but ended up going straight through the spirit's being. His hand, arm, face-anything that had passed through the spirit tingled almost uncomfortably. It was a strange sensation, one that both bugged Yuma and thrilled him.

The second time he realized it was when he was almost late to school and ran straight through Astral in his rush. The odd tingling feeling didn't vanish until long after he arrived at school. He was twitchy and jumpy until it did, and though his friends-Astral himself included-questioned him, he refused to say a word.

The third time, he had thought about it and realized he kinda liked the tingling sensation. It bugged him, yes, but there was something about it that made him feel excited, like he would feel during a duel, except different. So one say when Astral and he were talking with Astral floating in front of him, he pretended to trip on nothing and fall straight through the spirit. His skin erupted in that strange feeling. Astral, of course had been concerned, but Yuma brushed him off, continuing to walk and feeling the off tingling.

The fourth time had been Astral's fault. Yuma had lost a duel. Though it wasn't against a Number holder, Astral still decided to scold Yuma for being too stubborn, initiating the card of how he would've disappeared if it had been a duel for a Number card. Yuma had naturally brushed him, but Astral had done something the young red-eyed youth hadn't been expecting.

Astral kissed him.

Yuma had naturally been stunned beyond belief and had frozen up. His lips tingled, and the feeling of being cold rushed through his being.

He liked the feeling.

He loved feeling Astral's touch.

He loved Astral.

**Emilio: thanks.**

**Uchuukoismine: thanks!**

**vividRegulator: thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	8. Misunderstood

**So this one is an AU fic because I couldn't think of any way to fit it into the canon world. It's just your cliché "Astral is the ruler of the country and Yuma is his servant" thing. Nothing to worry about. It also features mentions of Challengeshipping (SharkxKaito) which I am starting to ship. Help me.**

**Also, I've been thinking of starting an AU AstralxYumaxSharkxKaito fic. Like a foursome thing. Opinions?**

**Anyways, enjoy! I own nothing.**

**Word used: "Misunderstood"**

I stood outside my personal servant's quarters with a sigh. I fisted the soft fabric of my light blue robe in my hand as I struggled to calm myself. I was unsure of what I was doing and why I was doing. All I knew is that I had to get something off of my chest. Something that involved _him._

I placed a hand on the door and swallowed again. Only _he _has ever been able to get me this nervous. I need to get this off of my chest so that I can run my kingdom properly. I pushed the door open softly.

"Shark…"

I froze. That was _his _voice. What was going on…?

"Yuma, just shut up for once."

I peeked in, the gaze of my mismatched silver-gold eyes quickly finding my personal servant and the captain of my kingdom's army.

"Shark, I can't…" Yuma said, "I can't do it anymore."

Shark let out a frustrated groan. "And why not?"

"I…" Yuma closed his ruby red orbs for a moment before reopening them. "I just can't. With Lord Astral's sudden depression, I can't focus on it anymore."

His words brought a small smile to my face. He was concerned for me. The thought made my chest feel warm.

"Lord Astral is fine, Yuma," Shark said with a ticked off look, "Kaito and I need you."

I bit my lip. Need him? For what? Fearing the worst, I walked away, unable to hear any more of the conversation.

I made my way not to my study, where I would usually go, but to my room. I lay on the soft bed with a sigh. My chest constricted painfully and it took all my willpower not to allow tears to flow down my cheeks.

I remember that before becoming my servant, Yuma admired both Shark and Kaito, the strategy master for the army. And I know that Kaito and Shark have been seeing each other for a while now. So, if my theory is correct… I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. If my theory was correct, than that would mean that Yuma…Yuma was a part of their relationship.

I heard a soft knocking at the door to my room and hear Yuma's voice asking "Lord Astral? Are you in here? May I enter?"

"Come on in," I called, barely able to stop my voice from cracking.

Yuma entered, red eyes focused on me. There was a bit of sadness within their depths. "May I talk to you? There's a matter that's been concerning me."

I sat up, sitting lotus-style on the black comforter, and nodded. "Proceed."

"It's just…" he took a deep breath and looked into my eyes with a determined gaze. "You've been distracted. You've had a sadder look about you and I fear you are falling into depression. I wish to know why."

I wiped blood off of my chin and sighed, closing my eyes. "I apologize if I have worried you, Yuma. I have simply been thinking." I opened them again. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said, walking until we were an arm's length away.

"I overheard you and Shark talking earlier." I saw him freeze up.

"Ast-my lord, may I please speak up?" he said.

"Answer me a question first-are you involved with he and Kaito?" I asked, "Because what I heard sounded like you were involved with their…relationship."

Yuma blushed and adverted his eyes. "You misunderstood what we were talking about. It's all a misunderstanding."

"Then, what were you speaking about?" I asked, the pain in my chest disappearing slightly.

"Well, Kaito and Shark wanted my help to ambush some Barian soldiers spotted camping near the river. They needed my help because, as your personal servant, I know more about the Barians then they do. That's all. I've been helping, but when I noticed you getting depressed I just became unable to help."

"I see," I murmured, feeling slight embarrassment that I had made a false assumption without getting the full story.

"May I also say something else?" when I gave him my permission, he took a deep breath. "Astral…I would never get involved with them. I admire them, yes, but there is someone I feel much stronger for." He drew even closer and I felt my face starting to heat up.

"And who would that be?" I asked shakily.

I tensed up when he pressed his lips to mine before slowly starting to respond. He pulled away. "Unless I misunderstand the signs, I think you like me, my lord."

"…no," I said, "You haven't misunderstood anything, Yuma."

**Theabridgedkuriboh: Aww thanks! And as for those episodes, they probably aren't scary for some people, just surprising. It's just that there was something about them that made me want to crawl into the Emo corner with a plushy, turn my music up as loud as possible and try to forget it. ;~;**

**vividRegulator: thanks! I try my best. I don't think they're that good but I'm glad to know you like it. Thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	9. Temptation

**Ugh. This one was difficult to write. I had no clue what to do. Eventually I just did this. With this done and over with, I only have about 10 more words to do. *sigh***

**And about the AU fic I mentioned last chapter, here's what I was thinking: Kaito rents out a house and splits the rent with his roommates, Shark and Yuma. Shortly after moving in, however, they discovered the house is being haunted by Astral, a strange ghost with no clue of how he 'died' and who is curious about the way humans live their daily life. There are people hunting Astral, people calling themselves "Barians". Yuma, Kaito and Shark have to try to live with the ghost and protect his presence from them while at the same time falling for the ghost and each other. It'd probably be in Kaito's P-O-V. Opinions? If I get enough approval, I'll write it.**

**Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Temptation"**

Not many things can tempt Yuma. Actually, the thing that tempts him more than anything is dueling. He loves to duel and will duel anybody at any possible time. It's his life, his dream, his obsession.

Other than that, not much else tempts him. There's the want to help his friends-which always gets him into SOME kind of trouble-and his own Kattobingu which both brought him into and pulled him out of trouble. But either way, not much tempted the multicolored-haired boy.

That was, until Astral entered his life.

At first Astral didn't really matter to Yuma. All he cared about was getting the Numbers so Astral could leave sooner. But as days turned to weeks while they gathered and searched for Numbers, Yuma found himself enjoying the spirit's presence. It wasn't long afterwards that temptation struck, forcing him to wonder-what would it be like to kiss Astral? What would it be like to try to hug the spirit? These thoughts and more entered his mind, but he brushed them off.

It didn't matter, right? It was just admiration for the spirit. It would pass.

But it never really did, and by the time the World Duel Carnival finals approached, Yuma had concluded that it was not admiration he felt, nor was it a childish infatuation. The thought scared Yuma. He couldn't be falling for Astral! He couldn't! Because once they collected all of the Numbers Astral would leave. He'd return to Astral World and Yuma would be left heartbroken.

It wasn't fair! Yuma gripped his key tightly, so tightly that the sharp edge almost drew blood as it dug into his skin. It wasn't fair at all! what about the spirit made Yuma fall for him? Why was he falling for Astral of all people? Why couldn't he fall for Kotori, Cat, even Shark or Kaito?!

"IS something wrong, Yuma?"

Yuma bit his lip when he heard the very object of his thoughts speak. What was he to say?

"I'm fine Astral. Just nervous for the finals," he finally managed to bite out.

"Understandable." There was a moment of silence. When Yuma turned to the spirit, he nearly jumped back when he saw Astral's face barely a foot away from his. "There is a lot at stake Yuma, but I know you can overcome it."

Yuma blushed and turned away. "Of course I can." He smiled. "So long as I have the encouragement of my friends, I can do anything."

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, being lured into temptation's grip with Astral near. What did he have to lose, after all?

**Emilio: thanks!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I know…I'm surprised too! O.O I'd be my first foursome thing. Ugh…**

**vividRegulator: seriously! XD that's funny! XD and thanks. I'm actually wondering if I should go along with it.**


	10. Curiosity

**Before you start reading, I want to say something-I think Astral's natural curiosity is a-Fricken-dorable. Am I the only one? Because, come on, his curiosity about how things work is cute! It's awesome! **

**And, since the only two people who are reviewing seem to like the idea of the AU fic that I was planning, I'll start writing it. I'm taking suggestions for titles, if anyone's interested.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

Astral was naturally curious.

I mean, you can't really blame the guy. He has no memories and, being from a different world, he has no idea how things here work. I've known from day one that he was curious about everything. It's one of the things about him that I found annoying, but amusing on occasion.

I remember when we were at a beach and he asked me about sand. I remember the look of childish curiosity on his face as I explained sand and how you can make sand castles. It was hilarious, how much like a child discovering the world for the first time he looked at that moment.

But this? This was ridiculous.

"What was Akari talking to you about?" Astral asked me as I buried my red face into the pillow on my hammock.

I felt my face grow hotter than it already was. Of all times, Astral had to be curious now?! Akari had just given me "The Talk" about how I was growing up and I'd have urges, blah, blah, blah. Y'know, that talk that every child dreads? Yeah, that one. Anyway, Astral had "Overheard" part of it from where I'd told him to stay-in the bathroom (Akari and I had been in my room, which wasn't TOO far from the bathroom). After Akari had left, Astral had come in and immediately started bombing me with questions that I didn't want to answer.

"I don't want to talk about it," I hissed low under my breath, practically praying to any kind deity that he would just SHUT UP.

But, of course, with my luck, why would it work?

"How can a human have seeds? And what is a v-?"

"ASTRAL JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" I finally snapped, bursting into a sitting position to glare at the spirit. This, of course, resulted in my losing my balance and falling to the floor, conveniently hitting my head on the trunk that I kept my picture of my mom and dad on, on the way down.

Today is just not my day.

I gripped my head where I had hit it on the trunk, a pained hiss escaping my lips. Thankfully, I'm pretty sure I didn't hit it too hard, or else it would be bleeding, so I guess I was lucky in that way.

"Yuma!" I heard Astral call with a concerned tone, "Are you alright?"

I managed to stand up with my pounding head. "Yeah, I'm fine." I crawled back into the hammock and sighed, facing the spirit. "Look, I just don't want to talk about that right now. It's kind of embarrassing. I know you're curious, but please stop asking about it. Please?"

Astral sighed. "Very well, Yuma. I will stop asking."

"Thank you, Astral," I said, happy that his curiosity on this subject would be held back.

For now.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks. And yeah, Temptation is a pretty deadly verb. But I had to keep this rated at least T, so. maybe soon I'll change the rating to M.**

**vividRegulator: aww, thanks. I'm going to start writing it ASAP.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	11. Hope

**Okay, so I've got a title for my foursome fic, provided by Theabridgedkuriboh. Thanks, friend! I'm going to edit it a bit and it should be up for reading around after I post this chapter. It is called "A Spirit's Questioning". Again, thanks to Theabridgedkuriboh for providing the name.**

**This one was fun to write. I am really fond of Fuya A.K.A ESPer Robin. Hoping he comes back later! :3**

**Anyways, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word Used: "Hope"**

Hope…Hope is what I hold a lot of.

I looked at the card in my hand. No. 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope. The first Number I have ever had. All because of Astral.

I hope for a lot of things. I hope I can find dad again. I hope I can become a Duel Master. I hope I can make a lot of friends and keep the ones I already have. But, above all, I hope I can help Astral retrieve the Number cards.

Why put Astral before my friends? Because Astral…isn't exactly a friend to me. He's a friends, yes, but I kind of want him to be something more.

Now that I think of it, do I really want to help him gather the Numbers? If I do, he'll return to Astral World and I'll never see him again. The thought made my chest clench painfully. I looked over the side of my hammock, seeing him immersed in an episode of ESPer Robin. He knew I was awake. I'd explained Insomnia to him, because I had a mild case of insomnia. Akari doesn't know yet. I'll tell her tomorrow.

Back to Astral. I smiled softly, seeing how childlike he was as he watched Fuya, disguised as ESPer Robin, resisted the Galaxy Queen's powers and hugged her, returning her to her original form as his mother. The Episode filmed after my duel with Fuya. Astral had told me that this was his favorite episode. He said it amazes him how much a human child cares for their mother, and vice versa.

Unknowing to him, when he had said this, I got sad. I missed my own mother. She was…she was long gone. But I can still find Father!

I looked back at Hope, feeling a strange but comforting warmth in my chest. Astral…I really hope I can help him. But at the same time, I don't want him to go. It may sound selfish, and I admit that it is indeed a selfish thought. But I don't want Astral to leave and go back to Astral world. I don't want Astral to leave me.

I only hope that when the time comes, I will be able to handle it.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I like that name. thanks! And yeah, that dreaded talk. XD**

**Emilio: thanks**

**vividRegulator: yeah, his curiosity and tendency to be naive is adorable. XD and yeah, sometimes others review. But only you and one other person review constantly.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	12. Ill

**Okay, so with this, I only have about 7 words left. I might need more words/phrases later if y'all want me to continue with this after I'm done with what I've got to do now.**

**On a side not, my dad's coming to visit this weekend. I can't wait! I hate that he has to work in a different state. -_-**

**Finally, after A LOT of difficulty, I managed to post "A Spirit's Questioning" finally! The problem? You have to find it under "Ryouga K./Shark" and "Yuma T." oh, well. I hope you guys like it.**

**Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Yuma felt ill.

He woke up that morning and immediately jumped out of the hammock, past Astral, out of the attic and into the bathroom, where he bent over the toilet and started vomiting up everything that he'd eaten the previous night. Akari, who'd been just about to wake him up, saw him throwing up and, when he finished, felt his forehead and told him he was not going to school today.

That's how Yuma ended up playing in his hammock with a bowl on the trunk where he kept the picture of his mom and dad. Astral watched curiously as Akari entered with a thermometer and a bowl filled with water and a cloth.

"Open your mouth, Yuma," Akari said. Yuma obeyed, too tired to protest, and allowed Akari to slip the thermometer underneath his tongue. Yuma grimaced. He hated thermometers.

Akari wet the cloth with the water in the bowl and placed it on his forehead, the water cool against her brother's heated skin. She sat there a moment before the thermometer beeped. She pulled it out and checked the temperature.

"104.3," she said, "That's rather high, Yuma. You have a fever."

Yuma scowled. "It's not my fault. I don't even know how I caught it." He started coughing.

Akari frowned and took the cloth, wetting it again before putting it back on his forehead. "I'll go tell grandma. You are not to move out of this hammock, got it?" with that, she left.

Yuma slumped into the hammock. He felt horrible. His stomach churned so much he swore if he moved an inch he'd be vomiting whatever remained after he threw up earlier that morning. His head was pounding a thousand miles a minute and his face felt like it had been dipped in lava, the wet cloth not helping at all.

"Yuma?" Yuma barely managed to turn his head to face Astral.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"Are you alright?" Astral asked, "And what was that odd device your sister had?"

Yuma sighed. "I'm ill, Astral. Sick. Not really feeling Kattobingu." He paused. "And that device was a thermometer. It's used to take someone's temperature."

Astral frowned. "You're ill?"

Yuma nodded. "I really don't want to talk about it. Or anything for that matter. I just want to go to sleep."

Astral nodded. "Alright."

Yuma smiled weakly at Astral before closing his eyes.

Astral watched the sleeping boy in thought. What was it like to be ill? According to how Yuma described it, it wasn't a very good feeling. Astral frowned. How did he become ill?

Oh well. Those questions could wait until Yuma felt better.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I'd like to read them! Just tell me when you posted them, okay?**

**vividRegulator: aww, thanks! :3**

**Emilio: thanks! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	13. Fantasy

**How are you guys? I'm tired but thrilled that my dad is home for the weekend. :3 **

**So the story Yuma is talking about in this chapter is COMPLETELY made up. Unless there is a story like this, which a doubt, so just telling you that it's made up. Fun, fun. Maybe I'll write a story like it when I'm older…**

**I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Fantasy"**

"What are you reading?"

Yuma looked up at me with excited red eyes and smiled. "A fantasy book from my childhood. It was one of my favorites."

I tilted my head. "Fantasy?"

He grinned. "Yeah. It's like a book genre. In it, things that could never happen in real life happen." He closed the book with one finger on the page where he left off on was and held it close to his chest. "Dragons and witches, princes and princesses, knights and so much more!" he grinned at me. "That kind of stuff. I've always loved fantasy. The best part is that fantasy books always have a happy end-no exceptions, as far as I've seen."

"And what is that one about?"

He looked at the cover, which was a plain black with the words "Dragon Child" scrawled in gold. "It's about this young boy who is shunned by everyone save his mother simply because he had dragon blood in his veins. They could tell because of his bloody red eyes that had flecks of gold in them. When he turned 13, his mother fell ill and died and he goes on an adventure, meeting dragons and humans and eventually falling in love with this girl who was a fire nymph. Then she's taken from him and he goes to save her, learning all of his hidden abilities, such as the ability to breathe fire and turn into a dragon at will among others."

"It sounds intriguing," I admitted.

He nodded. "Yeah! That's why I like it." He opened it back to the page he was on and traced the worn edges of the page softly. "Father used to read it to me sometimes. When I asked why he always chose this particular book, he said he liked the sense of adventure in it. He also likes the main character's half-sister." He grinned at me. "My name is actually close to his half-sister's, which dad always found it funny when he read about her."

"What was his name?"

"Yuuka." Yuma smiled. "Pretty close. Just one letter off."

"What role does she play?"

Yuma frowned, looking back at the book. "She was the bad guy. She despised her brother for having human blood, so she tried to kill him. When all attempts failed, she kidnapped the nymph to lead him to her. In the end, though, he was unable to kill Yuuka and ended up sealing her away forever. Dad said he likes her because even though she was trying to kill her brother, she expressed a love for adventure and artifacts, proven when she barely managed to save an ancient dragon artifact her brother nearly broke, and artifact she flew to the top of a very tall mountain and survived traps that nearly took her life several times to achieve."

I chuckled. "I see."

"Maybe I can read it to you one day, Astral," he said, closing the book, "But right now, I'm tired."

"I'd like that, Yuma," I said, returning to the key as he fell asleep.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: poor Yuma~! XD and thanks! Although, I think "Save Me Yuma" is going to have a lot of spoilers for later episodes, I'll definitely use it.**

**vividRegulator: thank you! And yeah, that'd be appreciated. I don't want this to end either. I'm having too much fun!**

**Emilio: thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	14. Concern

**Well, today is my dad's last day here. :( But at least he'll visit next month! :)**

**In all honesty, this one required me to think a bit. I had to try to remember past episodes. Maybe it isn't all accurate, but you can't blame me. :/**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Word used: "Concern"**

After joining the World Duel Carnival, Yuma became concerned for Astral's well-being.

He, of course, didn't say anything. Astral was fine for the moment. But as he drew closer and closer to the finals, he grew concerned for his friend. The spirit knew as well as he the consequences of losing in the finals-losing his Numbers, probably his soul, and, ultimately, Astral.

The thought scared Yuma. Even though in the beginning their relationship was strained and difficult, Yuma had grown fond of the spirit over the days and weeks spent together. Slowly but surely, Yuma found himself falling for the spirit, which only added to his worry and concern.

He couldn't help it though. Astral had so many traits that Yuma admired. He was smart and strategic, and knew how to turn a situation to their favor. His child-like curiosity was admittedly cute, and he believed in Yuma. He has helped Yuma so much. He helped him win against Shark at their first meeting, he helped Yuma beat Fuya when he was corrupted by a Number card and he helped Yuma set the stage for Tetsuo's victory against Black Mist.

Yuma just couldn't stand the thought of losing Astral. He grew concerned for Astral after their first fight with Kaito and he grew concerned for Astral after Kaito stole Yuma's key and Shark's soul.

To Yuma, Astral was a great person, and probably his best friend. Sure, he's annoying whenever he consistently questions Yuma about something he doesn't understand, but that is kind of unavoidable. Astral is from a different world. Of course he's gonna wonder about this world, which he knows nothing about.

Yuma was concerned for his friend/crush's well-being. But the young Tsukumo knew that he could beat all odds and keep Astral safe. With the support of his friends and his own Kattobingu, he could do anything, and he knew it.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**Emilio: I'm trying to think about how to use it. I'm thinking of maybe a yaoi fangirl!Rio and Yaoi fangirl!Kotori. we'll see.**

**vividRegulator: I already did touch! XD but maybe I'll do it again, so we can hear what (I think) Astral feels about Yuma's touch. :3**

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	15. Kiss

**I kind of like it when Yuma has to explain something he feels is awkward. It's fun coming up with what he might say for different situations (Like when he was explaining the concept of a bathroom to Astral…). Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Kiss"**

"What is it like to kiss someone?"

I shot Astral a curious look. "What brought this on?

Astral's mismatched silver-gold eyes looked into my red ones. "I have seen people kissing in the magic box-"

"T.V.," I said in annoyance.

"-and among your classmates. I have seen Shark and Kaito kiss as well."

I blushed and adverted my gaze. "I didn't need to know that my two friends are interested in each other.

"I am curious about what it is like to kiss someone. What is the purpose of kissing a person?"

I frowned and leaned back in my hammock. "How do I word this…?" I gripped the key around my neck. "I wouldn't know personally since I've never kissed anyone myself. But I guess…when shared with the right person, a kiss can be a great thing, something you never forget and that you want more of."

"What if it is with the wrong person?"

"Then, obviously you wouldn't like it," I said, "There are different kinds. There are kisses on the cheek, on the forehead; on the hand…it doesn't necessarily HAVE to be on the lips. It's only really on the lips when you really, really, really like someone."

There was silence for a while. I closed my eyes and rested for a minute before Astral asked "Yuma?"

I turned my head towards his voice, opening my eyes. "What is-?" I froze when my lips scraped his, making my lips tingle and sending a chill down my spine.

Astral floated back, crossing his arms, smiling, eyes closed. "I thought that was rather pleasant."

I blushed and buried my face into my pillow, mumbling.

I couldn't lie though-it was rather pleasant. The only thing about it that annoyed me was how my first kiss had been stolen by a spirit from a different world, of all things.

But I don't mind, as long as it's Astral.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**vividRegulator: thanks. I'm just sad he had to leave today. But oh well.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	16. Cute

**Ugh, writer's block is destroying my writing life. X.X it's not fair. I hope you guys enjoy this anyway. I got home late last night so I was only able to write a little bit, and this morning I looked at what I had and blanked. I just didn't know how to make it longer without making it repetitive. So this is what you get. Sorry guys. :(**

**Either way, I hope you guys enjoy! I own nothing.**

**Word used: "Cute"**

Astral was cute when he was curious.

It reminded Yuma of a young child discovering the world for the first time. Sure, it annoyed the red-eyed boy whenever the other would ask questions, but while Yuma explained, his expression was really cute. Eyes wide and curious, lips parted slightly and attention fully at Yuma. It made the multicolored-haired boy feel better because for once he knows something that Astral does not. Astral may be the expert in dueling but he is clueless when it comes to how the human mind works.

On good days, Yuma was more than happy to explain things to Astral, like when he explained sand and how to make sand castles. On bad days, he'd rather avoid answering, like after he'd gotten "The Talk" from Akari. He couldn't help it. It was embarrassing and made Yuma feel awkward.

Sometimes having to explain things multiple times-such as that a T.V. is not a magic box-annoys Yuma the most. He doesn't really like repeating himself that much. Actually, repeating himself is irritating for the youth.

But it was always worth it to see the adorable expression on Astral's face.

To see Astral's serious façade slip as he watched how something worked curiously, like a young child, made Yuma's day a lot. He wasn't sure how. It just did, seeing how cute the spirit looked.

Astral may be annoying at times. He may be always serious. He may be smarter at dueling than Yuma. He may be able to figure out a working strategy in the middle of a duel. But there was one thing that Yuma just couldn't deny.

Astral was really cute.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: actually he saw them in the alleyway of a building sharing a kiss while Yuma was busy dueling. He just looked over when he saw purple and saw them. He didn't say anything to Yuma though. ;3**

**Emilio: thanks! :D**

**vividRegulator: yeah. And I'll definitely use it. No one has sent that word in yet, so lucky you. :)**

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	17. Rain

**This is just a fluffy little moment between Astral and Yuma concerning rain. :3 I can just imagine Astral being all excited about it and Yuma all happy at Astral's expression before catching a cold. Just imagining the scene makes my heart flutter at the cuteness of those two! *fangirl squeal***

**On a completely unrelated note, I'm jealous of my brothers! They get cupcakes at summer school today and all I get is a pizza lunchables and a brownie snack. :( oh, well. At least I don't have summer school, unlike them.**

**Anyways, enjoy! I own nothing.**

**Word used: "Rain"**

"You may go, Yuma," Mr. Kay said suddenly as I tapped my fingers against my desk in boredom, "And next time, don't come too late, and I won't have to give you detention."

I burst up and headed for the door. "Ya got it, teach. Later!"

I exited into the hall, stopping cold when I saw the windows splattering with liquid. "Ah, man! It's raining."

Astral materialized beside me, arms crossed and mismatched eyes looking outside curiously. "Yuma, why is there liquid falling from the sky?"

"It's raining and I don't have an umbrella," I sighed, glaring at the dark clouds above the sky. I started walking, Astral behind me, still looking outside.

I exited the school and left the overhang, feeling water drip onto me, chilling me. I was going to make it home quickly, but that was before I realized Astral was still underneath the overhang. I turned to him. "Something wrong, Astral?"

"Is rain dangerous?" he muttered thoughtfully.

I blinked, having not expected that at all. "Umm…no."

"What if it is dangerous to me?" he looked directly at me.

"What makes you think it's dangerous for you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, red eyes glaring into his silver and gold eyes.

"I am not from this world," Astral said, "And from what I remember of Astral world, there is no rain there. What if it is harmful to me?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I snapped and walked over, reaching out for him. "Astral…" my hand passed right through his arm, making it tingle, but that didn't discourage me. "Look. If I promise it won't harm you, will you come out?"

"How do you know it will not harm me?" he asked.

"I just do," I said, "And if it does harm you, feel free to hate me."

He seemed to examine my gaze for a moment before looking back outside. Slowly, he floated out from under the overhang and just hovered in the rain, looking incredulously at the droplets as they passed straight through his being.

"See?" I said, "Told you they wouldn't harm you." I walked passed him and continued on towards home, knowing that he would follow me home.

I stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for it to turn green, when Astral suddenly flew past me and up into the sky, flying here and there. The expression on his face was one of excitement and contentment. I smiled as I watched him. I guess he likes the rain.

He floated down next to me and smiled at me. "Rain feels really nice!" he said.

He chuckled before being cut off by a sneeze. He frowned. "Yuma?"

"I'm okay," I said, "We just need to get home now, before I get sick."

We made it home soon after. The rain continued for a pretty long while, and Astral stared outside the window.

As I lied in my hammock, watching him, I felt warmth in my chest and smiled. I then closed my eyes and sunk into sleep's embrace.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: very. But that's just one of the best parts about him. :3**

**XanaduHawk: O.O thank you so much for sending that word in! :D I'll try to do it next! Seriously! I've wanted to do something based around that moment. Now I have an excuse to do it!**

**vividRegulator: it sucks. :( but thanks!**

**Emilio: thanks!**

**Wacco: funny how you send this in on the exact day I'm posing this chapter. XD thank you! I'm definitely going to continue.**

**I'm glad to see more people are reviewing. It warms my heart! :3 thanks guys! And thanks particularly to vividRegulator, Theabridgedkuriboh and Emilio (Anon) for reviewing consistently! :D you guys are awesome!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	18. Crazy

**So what's up? I'm just tired. And I'm thinking I'll find a way to continue this oneshot later, with a different word. Opinions?**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Crazy"**

"You're crazy."

The statement was bluntly said and yet I knew of what my personal servant meant.

"Perhaps," I said from where I leaned on the balcony, watching my citizens go through their normal day as the sun set below the trees and mountains, painting the sky with lovely colors.

"Lord Astral, I cannot allow that," Yuma said behind me, "It's suicidal. Not only that, Shark will kill me if I let you go through with it, if Kaito hasn't gotten to me first, and he won't just kill me. He'll maim me and toss me into the nearest volcano with my wrists and ankles bound in ropes, then he'll pull me out while I still burn and, if I'm even alive, will hand me over to the Barians. You know how he feels."

I frowned. I did indeed know that for a time-and perhaps even now-the strategist of the army, Kaito, had had what Yuma called a 'crush' on me. He himself told me, and I put him down. He still serves me loyally and pretends his confession never happened.

"They will not," I said. I turned, my light blue robes swirling around my being gracefully, and faced Yuma. His red eyes burned into my mismatched silver-gold ones in a glare.

"My lord, I refuse to let you go through with this," he said, "I understand you want the Barians defeated to keep your people safe but this is ridiculous."

"I know what I'm doing, Yuma," I said, brushing past him, only to have him blocked the door of my room, not allowing me to exit.

"You're crazy, my lord, if you think I'm going to allow you to continue any further with this plan." He breathed out a sigh. "You need to understand that everyone within this kingdom cares for you. You're the best ruler this kingdom has seen for eons and if you were to die because I didn't stop you, I'd never be forgiven by them or myself."

"I put my people safety before my own, Yuma," I said, starting to push past him, only to find myself pinned to the wall by Yuma, who was glaring at me.

"I refuse to let you throw your life away!" he shouted, "I don't want to choose between you and the kingdom but you mean too much to me to let you go through with this, Astral!" my eyes widened at his words but he never faltered once. "You're well loved by everyone, but not one cares for you as much as I do! That's why I refuse to let you go through with this plan! I'd rather die than let you go through with this suicidal mission!"

For a little while, silence overwhelmed us. Yuma's face erupted in a bright red blush, realizing what he just said, and he bounced away. After stuttering an apology, he ran out of the room, leaving me staring at where he had been in surprise.

Yuma…cared for me? He'd rather die than let me go through with my plan to defeat the Barians?

I lowered my head, feeling my face heat up, gripping my robe tightly in my fists. "He's crazy," I whispered, knowing that I was the crazy one. I was willing to sacrifice myself to protect my kingdom and I didn't even think about how my people, my army, and how Yuma would feel about it.

In the end, Yuma's right. I am the crazy one.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I'd like to see it. :3**

**vividRegulator: it is, isn't it? XD**

**Emilio: thanks!**

**Leah Yamaguchi: I love Sharkbaitshipping too! :3 I was actually thinking about making a similar oneshot series like this for that pairing too! :3 and thanks for the word. I'll find a way to use it. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	19. Cosplay

**This one…was far to fun. Seriously! Once I started I just couldn't stop until I was finished~! :3**

**Summer school's out, and that means no more alone time for 4 hours in the morning. :( oh, well. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"Is something wrong with Yuma?" Astral asked Kotori, who sat cross-legged in Yuma's hammock, giggling as she chatted with Rio. The girls looked at him curiously before grinning.

"No," Kotori said.

"He and Ryouga lost a bet to Kotori and me," Rio said.

"What is a bet?"

"It when, say, one person says one thing, another says another and they put something on the line to see whose right. Whoever isn't right has to do what the winner said," explained Rio.

"For example," Kotori continued, "Say I think Yuma could win a duel against Shark without the help of you or the Numbers, and Rio said he wouldn't win. We make a bet. Then it turns out I lose. Since Rio won, if she wants me to, say, go to the top floor in the mall and proclaim my love for so-and-so, then I'd have to do it."

Astral nodded in understanding. "What bet did Shark and Yuma lose?"

"We had recently heard that Takashi had started someone. Kotori and I thought it was Tokunosuke, but Ryouga and Yuma-mostly Yuma, but Ryouga backed him up-insisted it was Cat-chan." Rio snickered at the memory. "Yuma really is oblivious."

"Anyway," Kotori said, "We made a bet and asked Takashi, who revealed we were right." Kotori giggled. "Now they are being forced to cosplay!"

"What is cosplay?"

"It's when a person dresses as someone from, say, a TV show or something," Kotori said.

"And who are Yuma and Shark dressing as?" Astral asked.

However, before the girls could answer, in came a familiar face. Light blue hair fell into his face, and his olive greens eyes sparkled with amusement. Kotori giggled. "Hey, Fuya."

Fuya grinned. "We're finished if you want to come down. Shark locked himself in the bathroom."

Astral followed the girls down and, while they giggled, stared at Yuma in stunned silence.

Yuma stood in the middle of the room, a pout on his lips, a bright red blush coloring his tan face, ruby red eyes glaring at Rio and Kotori. He wore a tight white shirt. In the center was a gold circle with a green dot in the middle. He wore white pants with gold and grey knee pads and white boots with a gold ring around the ankle. He wore various gold pieces of armor. From his back sprouted a series of lightweight metal bars that were forged together to look like wings. Two gold swords hung from his waist. He wore a white helmet with gold outlining the opening for the face and two gold "horns" stuck from the back. There was an opening in the back, so his hair could stick out in its usual style. On one of the shoulder pads was a red "39".

"I can't believe you guys managed to convince Fuya to help with this," Yuma mumbled.

Kotori giggled and whispered to Astral, "They had to dress as their Number cards. Yuma chose Aspiring Emperor Hope."

"And Shark?"

Rio dug around in Yuma's closet and pulled out an empty hanger. "I'll go get Ryouga."

"I'll come!" Kotori said.

"I have to return to the set," Fuya said sadly, "I'll come back to retrieve the armor tomorrow." He left without another word, Kotori and Rio following.

Yuma's blush deepened as he felt Astral's eyes run over him curiously. He looked towards the other side of the room, not wanting to look at Astral.

"You really do look kind of like Hope," Astral commented, floating around Yuma to examine the costume fully.

Yuma puffed his cheeks out. "Kotori and Rio had asked Fuya to help prepare these costumes 3 weeks before we made the bet," he said in annoyance, "It's like they knew this was going to happen."

Astral smiled. "I think it suits you, Yuma."

The sounds of a struggle drew closer and Kotori and Rio entered, dragging a clearly irritated Shark

He wore a helmet that didn't cover his face. It pointed outwards to the length of Yuma's arm from wrist to shoulder like a horn. He wore a white jacket with purple designs and matching pants. His shoes were white with fake claws. Similar fake claws were on his fingers. The part of his pants where his legs connected with the rest of his body were a bright purple. Sprouting from his back were three lightweight spikes barely Yuma's size. The center one had a similar bright purple near his head. He looked ready to break someone's arms. Stitched onto the chest was "39".

"Introducing Shark Drake Veiss!" Kotori and Rio said in unison while Shark glared at them with angry deep blue eyes.

"I'm never siding with Yuma in a bet again," he muttered, glaring down at his costume.

"Hey! This isn't my fault!" Yuma said.

As Kotori dragged Yuma out and Rio dragged Shark along outside of the Tsukumo household towards the mall, attracting a lot of attention on the way, Astral smiled and decided something.

He liked cosplay.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: mhm. I just have to decide what that "Crazy" thing is.**

**vividRegulator: I'll use it~!**

**Emilio: yes, yes they are.**

**DaireySyns: :'D thank you so much! That means so much! And thanks for the words. :3**

**I was going to have Yuma be ESPer Robin, which is why Fuya was there in the first place. But I changed it after remembering this Sharkbaitshipping picture I'd seen of Yuma as Utopia and Shark as Shark Drake. I kept Fuya in because how else would they have gotten the costumes without the help of a TC star? :3**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	20. Pride

**This is just a little drabble I got random inspiration for. It's basically comparing the Yuma in Zexal II with the Yuma in the first episodes of the series. See the difference? Yeah, I can see it to.**

**Anyway, enjoy! I own nothing.**

**Word used: "Pride"**

If Astral had to describe how he felt about Yuma in one word, it would be this: prideful.

He felt pride for Yuma. The boy has grown a lot since they met. When they first met, he was an annoying, childish young boy who argued with Astral simply because he tried to help him. He couldn't win any battles on his own and he couldn't win any battles without the help of Aspiring Emperor Hope. He had no tactics and couldn't come up with a winning strategy on his own.

Now he was a strong young male. He was still childish and annoying, but he was much more mature than he was when they first met. He was willing to listen to Astral's advice and didn't argue as much. Sure, he still used Hope to help win battles, but he could find ways to turn the battle in his favor. He could set the pieces in place to secure his victory, proven during their final battle with Tron.

It filled Astral with pride, watching the young Tsukumo win battle after battle. It was proof the boy was growing up while still retaining that side of him that drew people to him, his "Kattobingu." It surprised Astral how, after all he's seen, Yuma could still be carefree, like he wasn't caught in the middle of a battle between worlds-between Astral world and Barian world.

Astral felt a lot of pride for the boy that he has been stuck with since he came to this world. He was proud of how he's grown and still managed to retain his Kattobingu. And he proud to call Yuma his friend.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: who knows why he supported Yuma. :/ oh, well~!**

**vividRegulator: I'll send you a link if I ever find it again. :3**

**Leah Yamaguchi: XD thanks, Rio. And yeah, Shark's just jealous~! He is rather obsessed with Yuma, isn't he? Thanks for the word, BTW! :3 it was fun.**

**Emilio: don't give me any ideas. Please.**

**DaireySyns: *reads review a couple of times in disbelief* s-seriously?! O.O *doesn't know what to say* arigato gozaimasu!**

**Wacco: *imagines Yuma standing before Astral dressed as a maid* … *nosebleed***

**I can't believe more people are starting to review! :D it makes me happy!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	21. Future

**So my dad's coming over this week and I can't wait~! :3 also the birthday of a friend of mine is coming soon, too. Finally, I didn't update yesterday because I was at my Aunt's. Gomen ne.**

**Expect an update for A Spirit's question soon, those of you who have checked it out.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Future"**

Yuma was not looking forward to the future.

Yes, he usually did. He looked forward to dueling different people, and to finding his dad, and to other things. But now, with the sudden realization that dropped unexpectedly on his shoulders, he realized he didn't want the future to come.

Once the Numbers have all been collected, Astral was going to leave him.

Yuma looked at the spirit, who was floating along beside him, staring at the setting sun with attentive gold and silver eyes. It was the end of the school day. Since everyone else had things to do-even Shingetsu, which Yuma felt slightly offended about-he was walking home alone. Well, technically he had Astral, but to any other person he was alone.

What did the future have in store for the red-eyed boy and the Dueling Spirit? What was he to expect to come? The days were going by too fast. Soon he'd have collected all of the Numbers and Astral would leave. Yuma didn't want him to. He'd fallen for the spirit. Why was fate so cruel?

"Is something wrong, Yuma?"

Yuma blinked, realizing he'd stopped walking and was now just staring at Astral like a creeper.

Yuma shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He continued walking.

Astral tilted his head, following next to Yuma. "I sense you are not fine."

"Seriously, Astral," Yuma sighed, "Just drop it."

They reached a crosswalk and, while waiting for the light to turn green-Yuma realized he always seemed to make it to a crosswalk when the light was red-a motorbike passed by. It screeched to a halt nearby and out climbed a familiar purple-haired individual.

Yuma smiled. "Shark!"

Shark smiled at him. "Hey, Yuma. You look like something's bothering you." He frowned. "Something wrong?"

Yuma sighed. Shark, too? Would no one leave him alone until he spilled his guts?

"I'm just wondering what the future has in store for me, my friends and Astral."

Shark shrugged. "Who knows? Things like this are unpredictable."

Yuma chuckled. "You're telling me this?" Yuma probably knew this better than most. After all, he didn't know that on the day he was to duel Shark for Tetsuo's deck he was going to end up playing host for a spirit from a different world. He didn't know that he was going to help said spirit hunt down Numbers to regain his memory. He didn't know he was going to be caught up in the middle of a fight between worlds.

Yuma smiled as he and Shark continued talking, Astral listening beside him. Maybe things would turn out differently. Maybe Astral wouldn't have to leave. Maybe he could stay here with Yuma.

Yuma certainly hoped the future would be so merciful.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: he has, hasn't he? XD**

**Wacco: I guess you already figured that these oneshots have lots of spoilers, huh? ^^; oops. But thanks! :3**

**vividRegulator: happy early Fourth of July! XD**

**Emilio: XD okay then?**

**Leah Yamaguchi: oi, Shark! I'd writing Sharkbaitshipping but I don't have any words/phrases to write it with. Until either I decide on a word to use or someone donates a word, I'm stuck with not writing Sharkbaitshipping. :/**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	22. Family

**Hey, guys? Can I ask a question of you guys? Am I getting everyone in character? Because I can't help but think everyone's out of character at some points. :(**

**Oh, and for those here who ship Sharkbaitshipping (like yours truly) I will be posting the first oneshot for Sharkbaitshipping oneshots later. Look forward to that.**

**word used: "Family"**

**Anyway, that's it for now. Enjoy~! I own nothing.**

I always found it interesting, how Yuma reacted with his family.

His constant bickering with his sister, Akari, was what caught my attention first. After that was his grandmother, Haru. How she would ask him something and if he refused, she'd give him a stern look and he'd immediately change his mind. Was it possible Yuma was afraid of her, even if just a little bit?

I believe Yuma also considered his friends family. Once someone had asked if he and Kotori were "going out". Yuma had shrugged it off, saying he only thought of Kotori as a sister.

"Something wrong, Astral?"

I looked at Yuma, who was looking up at me with curious red eyes that looked into my mismatched silver-gold ones.

"I've been thinking," I said, "What is the idea behind a family?"

Yuma sighed. "There is no idea. A family is basically who you are closest to, blood related or not. A good family is there for you. They support you and care for you. Sure, they might not always agree with you but they will protect you, no matter the cost."

"There's a bad family?" I asked, noticing he had said "a good family" and not just "a family".

Yuma frowned, swinging his foot to make the hammock on his he was laying swing back and forth. "Yeah. Your family could be really bad. Like, abusive bad."

"'Abusive'?" I asked, wondering what the unfamiliar word meant.

"It means you deliberately hurt someone. You cause someone pain on purpose." He sighed. "I've heard stories about children whose parents were bad people. Either their mother abused them, their father abused them, or both abused them. It's horrible to hear, but it exists and it can cause people to kill themselves out of depression and the feeling of being weak and worthless."

I remained silent, taking in this information. After a minute I asked "Why would someone hurt their child on purpose?"

"There are a number of reasons," Yuma said, arms folded behind his head, "They might blame their child for problems providing the family with food and other things. They might be under the influence of alcohol. They might do it to take out their frustrations. Sometimes, a person can even hurt the mother or father of their child. Usually it's the father abusing the mother, but it can be the other way around." Yuma gave a particularly hard swing. "I don't like people like that. It hurts to know that there are people out there who suffer fates like that."

"I see," I said.

It seemed like families were more complex then I originally thought they were. I looked at Yuma as he closed his eyes, breathing becoming slow and heavy, smiling softly. I'm glad Yuma isn't in one of those "Bad" families. Because I knew if he was, he wouldn't be who he was now.

And that thought was not a good one.

**I had no inspiration for the ending. Oh, well.**

**Emilio: that's be nice…**

**DaireySyns: aww, thank you! :D**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yeah…**

**vividRegulator: thanks! :D**

**Leah Yamaguchi: oh, hi Naruto. XD anyway, Shark, I just thought of a word I could use. I'll post the first later, okay? Geez, calm yourself or I'll send my OC Chase Shadowbind to do it for you. And trust me-you don't want that. Because for one, he's a demon of fear and for two, he's the servant of Death himself. :3**

**Wacco: aw, thanks! That means a lot! And yes, Automatically is a word. XD and I'm planning to post the first of the Sharkbaitshipping oneshots soon enough. :3**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	23. Heal

**ingSo…I was playing my Dark Elf on Skyrim (who was turned into a vampire, annoyingly enough. DX)) and when I sat down to write the oneshots, I saw this word and suddenly wanted to write an AU oneshot with something like assassin!Astral or something like that. This is the result. :/**

**I should be able to post the first Sharkbaitshipping Oneshot tomorrow or Friday. :3 **

**I think that's about it. Enjoy~! I own nothing.**

**Word used: "Heal"**

The crunching of leaves filled my ears and I cursed, thinking Black Mist had caught up to me. I held my hand against my bleeding side and closed my eyes, waiting to hear his taunting laughter.

"Are you okay?"

I opened my mismatched silver-gold eyes at the unfamiliar voice and looked at its owner. It was a boy around my age with black hair that suck out in four points at the back with red bangs that stuck upwards like antennae and bloody red eyes. His skin was tan and he wore a purple sleeveless shirt underneath a red vest and white pants with black shoes.

"W-who-?" I was cut off when an intense pain spiked through my being. I noticed his eyes became drawn to the wound on my side.

"Your hurt!" he approached and knelt down. "Can you stand?"

I looked at him questioningly but forced myself to stand, being supported by him. He helped me limp through the trees to a small wooden cottage. Fatigue caught up with me and I barely saw someone exit the cottage through a blurry vision before passing out.

I don't know how much time passed before I began regaining consciousness. I heard soft, muffled chatter and the pain in my side dulled to a bearable part. I pulled my eyes open and stared blackly at a wooden roof. Memories rushed back to me of the young boy and Black Mist.

I attempted to sit up, ignoring the pain in my side, before a hand on my shoulder gently forced me to lie down and a female voice said "Hold you. You'll reopen your wound."

I looked to my side to see that boy with a young woman. She had red hair with soft orange highlights pulled into a ponytail and grey eyes. She wore a blue shirt and white pants. She looked at the boy. "Stay here with him." Then she left, leaving the boy and me alone.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"…Who are you?" I asked, a little on edge.

The boy smiled. "My name's Yuma Tsukumo. What's yours?"

"Astral," I said. I made a move to sit up again, but Yuma held me down.

"Astral," he sighed, "Akari said to stay down before you reopen your wound."

"…why?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

Yuma closed his eyes, thinking. "Well, why wouldn't I? I'm pretty sure if someone is bleeding to death in the forest, a person's gonna want to help them heal." Yuma grinned. "So I'm going to help you heal, Astral, and you can't say anything otherwise."

I hesitantly complied. For a few weeks I stayed there. Two or three times I had reopened my wounds. Yuma's sister, Akari, scolded me each time and I was forced to stay in bed until I was healed enough to move around.

I was healed not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well. I had told Yuma about myself, such as how I have no memory of my past and how I was behind hunted by Black Mist. He listened and provided me with comfort and understanding attitude.

I felt indebted to them. They have healed me in more ways than one. I was a complete stranger and they helped me anyway. I'm especially thankful to Yuma.

Thank you, Yuma, for healing me in more ways than one.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: so do i. poor Shark. :(**

**DaireySyns: *blush* s-s-standing o-o-o-vation? A-a-am I reading this review right? Probably not. I must be reading it wrong. There's no way I could ever get a standing ovation.**

**vividRegulator: thanks! :3**

**Emilio: can I just say I love you for this?**

**Leah Yamaguchi: 'raw men?' O.o I don't even wanna know where that came from. XD**


	24. Hug

**Happy 4****th**** of July guys~! Remember the oneshot "Crazy"? this is the continuation. Not much, sadly.**

**Guess what has decided to drop by, Guys. Yep-the dreaded writer's block. :( anyway, I only have 12 words/phrases left so if anyone wants to donate more, feel free.**

**So how are you guys? I'm listening to the opening theme of Mirai Nikki (opening 1), drinking water and am being happy that dad's visiting until Sunday~! I am also currently posting the first Sharkbaitshipping Oneshot. If FF decides to be nice, should be up around noon.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Hug"**

I stood outside my servant's room, fists clenching the fabric of my light blue robe. After that outburst of his…dare I confront him?

I forced myself to push the door open, keeping my face blank. Yuma looked up. His eyes were red and slightly puffy from crying and he quickly tried to dry them.

"Lord Astral?" he asked, standing up.

"Yuma," I said, maintaining a calm tone, "Explain your actions."

He took a deep breath. "Forgive me, my lord. I am unsure of what forced me to talk back. It was your plan and what you say goes. I will…I will support you every step of the way."

My façade broke at that and I adverted my eyes and looked away. "It is I who should apologize, Yuma."

"My lord?"

I approached and sat on the bed softly, mismatched silver-gold eyes adverted. "You were right. I am crazy. I was ready to turn myself into Vector, to the Barians, and I didn't take into consideration what my people would think." I clenched my hands into fists. "I regret coming up with the idea in the first place." I chuckled dryly.

"My lord…" I was surprised when I suddenly felt myself pulled into a hug by Yuma, his forehead against the back of my head. "My lord, I understand that you believe the survival of your people more important than your own survival. You had the right idea but the wrong idea for ending this war." I felt him pull away and felt a little disappointment. My back was warm where he had been. That was the first hug I have had since taking over this kingdom.

"…" I closed my eyes, a soft smile on my face. "Thank you, Yuma."

**vividRegulator: just say whatever you want, or tell my what you like or don't like about each oneshots. Really, it's your choice. :3**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**Emilio: yeah…oops. ^^;**

**Leah Yamaguchi: half a star was the highest before he rated me that? Wow…**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	25. Attention

**...i guess an explanation is in order?**

**Okay, so I sat down and looked at the words available, thinking about what to write and had the sudden urge to write something in Black Mist's P-O-V. Don't ask me why because I have no idea myself. Thus, this was born. It has hints at Keyshipping, so.**

**I've always seen Black Mist as the kind of person who would take pleasure in seeing others suffer. In my headcanon, he revels in it, lives for it. It's what he, as Astral's darker half, enjoys more than anything. But, more than anything, he wants to watch Astral suffer greatly. **

**I'll just shut up now. *flies away on Alduin***

**Word used: "Attention"**

Astral was an alien from a different world. And what was i? Just a Number who took on a darker form of him. Locked away in this blasted key, yet able to tell everything he's doing, simply because I am the personification of a part of his memory. And if there was anything I hated, it was how his attention was always focused on that pathetic human who goes by the name of Tsukumo Yuma.

Before you make any assumptions, I am NOT jealous. I could honestly care less for that human. However, I want to be the one who has Astral's attention. I want his eyes on me as I end him painfully, taking full control of him and releasing the wrath of all of the Numbers upon the planet Earth.

The only things in my way? Yuma, No. 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope and Astral himself.

Trapped within this seal, I'm forced to watch as again and again and again his attention is placed fully on that stupid Tsukumo boy. And even when his attention is not on Yuma, while he's in the key, it's never focused on the Numbers, only on what is in his mind.

Foolish weakling.

If only he knew what fate awaited from him. One day I would break free from this seal. I would break free and I will have his attention on me. I will take him over, forcing him to watch as my fellow Numbers and I destroyed this world that he has grown so fond of. I will personally destroy the young Tsukumo. I will draw out his suffering. I will destroy him, wearing the face of his supposed friend Astral, and will force Astral to watch him suffer, shattering the spirit's willpower slowly. Then, once he's finally been broken, I will end him just as I will have ended Yuma.

Just the thought of what that day would hold was enough to make me joyous. Then I would surely have Astral's undivided attention.

I just have to wait until that day comes…

**Where are all of my reviewers going! D:**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**Emilio: that would be funny. XD**

**Leah Yamaguchi: *has no idea what to think of this randomness* uhhh…thanks?**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	26. Forget

**Bleh. I don't like this one, particularly because to write it I had to reference one of my least favorite episodes over and over again. I hated this episode. :(**

**Buuuut~! I don't think you guys care what I think, so long as you get a oneshot, so I'll just go away now and let you read. *rides away on a black motorbike with Celty***

**Word used: "Forget"**

Yuma was afraid of forgetting.

There were a lot of things in his life that he would never want to forget, after all. His mother, his father, his Kattobingu, his duels and his friends-and that was only a little bit. All of these things, through the good and the bad, have gotten him to where he was now.

Those things, and of course, Astral.

If Yuma had to point out one time in his life that he felt the most fear, it would have to be when III erased his memories of his father, his Kattobingu and, ultimately, Astral.

Just thinking of that time made Yuma shiver. It scared him. Without his father or his Kattobingu, he was just your average shy, scared little boy. Not the hyperactive, duel loving young boy that was often late to school. He was grateful for his Kattobingu.

And forgetting about his key and Astral? That scared Yuma the most. Astral was probably his best friend. They've been through so much. Astral helped him develop possible strategies to win duels and he, in turn, told him about the human world. He told the spirit about TV, about sleep, about friends and about so much more. They helped each other out. Sure, in the beginning he didn't care for the spirit, but now, the thought of Astral disappearing scared him.

And after he gained back him memories, his Kattobingu, and learned that Astral had been destroyed by III…Yuma wanted to deny it. He wanted to believe that Astral was still alive, that he hadn't been destroyed. But the confirmation of his friends sent unimaginable chills down his spine towards his very core. He wanted to crawl into a hole, curl into a fetal position and never come out. Astral had been killed! Why wouldn't he be upset?

He was happy that he had been able to bring Astral back after III's defeat. If he hadn't been able to bring him back…Yuma unconsciously shook his head. No. he didn't want to think about it.

"Is something wrong, Yuma?"

Yuma looked up at the spirit and blushed lightly, shaking his head. "No. I'm just…remembering that duel against III, during the World Duel Carnival."

"I see…" the spirit fell silent, probably remembering that duel as well.

Perhaps that duel was when Yuma had realized he had fallen for the spirit. That's right. He, Tsukumo Yuma, winner of the WDC, had fallen in love with Astral, the spirit from another world. And he'd fallen hard.

And if, one day, they gathered all of the Numbers and Astral had to leave, he knew he'd never forget about Astral.

He hoped that, when that day comes, Astral wouldn't forget about him, either.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: maybe I should make it into a full story? Maybe later, when I'm not so lazy and I don't have what feels like 2000 stories to balance around and try to write for. But maybe. :3 thanks!**

**DaireySyns: thank you! I'm honored to know that! :D**

**vividRegulator: thanks for the words! :D**

**Emilio: your review made me crack up. XD**

**Leah Yamaguchi: well, thank you. XD**

**Annika: thanks! :D that's a lot of words and I'll be sure to use them all! :3**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	27. Zombies

**Did I mention I ship Faintshipping, which is KotorixRio? Well, I do! I also ship Cattrapshipping-KotorixCathy. :3 yes, I ship Yuri pairings too. Sue me. There's also Catchphraseshipping-TokunosukexTakashi. :3 mwahaha. I am such a weirdo. Whatever~!**

**Whose seen Despicable Me 2? I saw it today! :D it was strange but interesting. **

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Zombies"**

If there was anything that terrified me the most, it was zombies.

I mean, you can't blame me! Dead corpses standing and walking and hunting you down for their next meal? How ISN'T that terrifying?!

It's one of Tetsuo's favorite things to tease me about. When we were a little younger, he, Kotori and I would sometimes have a movie night, usually at my place. While trying to decide what to watch, Tetsuo would suggest a movie he'd heard about, then he'd smirk at me and say "Oh, wait. We can't watch it because Yuma's scared of Zombies."

I would then object to that and demand we watch the movie, which was always a big mistake. But the time the movie was half-way done, I would probably end up hiding my face behind a pillow, fingers plugging my ears, rapidly chanting "Zombies do not exist. Zombies to not exist," underneath my breath multiple times.

So why I agreed to watch a zombie movie with Shark today is a complete mystery.

"I am confused," Astral said as Shark prepared the movie, "What is a zombie?"

I thought a moment. "Well, they're basically walking corpses. Corpses are dead people, and zombies are those corpses brought back to life. But that's not a good thing, believe it or not. Zombies try to kill or eat living humans." I shuddered.

"They're not that scary," Shark mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Shark's sister, Rio, walked in, Kotori in tow. "We're gonna watch too, Ryouga."

"Whatever," Shark said, hitting play.

I sat, pillow tucked between my chest and my drawn up knees, watching. My arms hugged my knees and the pillow close to my being as I watched the movie. The first jump scare made me curl tighter into a ball, barely holding back a small whine. I closed my eyes when the zombies attacked their first victim, not wanting to see what was happening. I peeked one eye open at the sound of gunshots and looked at Astral, who was watching the movie curiously.

I curled tighter and lay on my side, staying that way for the entire movie-fingers plugged into my ears, whispering the mantra over and over again. When it was over I quickly left, bidding good bye to Rio, Shark and Kotori, who was spending the night.

I made it home in record time and passed Akari quickly, saying a quick "Hey, Akari!" as I passed. I didn't stop until I was in the hammock, face buried in the pillow and curled into a ball.

"Yuma?" I looked up at Astral, who was looking at me curiously. "Is there something wrong?"

I sighed and sat up, resuming my position from earlier at Shark's place. "I'm terrified of zombies, Astral. That's all."

Astral smiled at me. "It's alright Yuma. After all, you kept saying they don't exist to yourself, and if that is so, then you have nothing to worry about."

I gave him a sour look and turned away, closing my eyes.

Though it wasn't much, I was grateful for Astral's comforting words. At least he tried, right?

**I don't know why I decided Yuma would be afraid of Zombies. :/ oh, well.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I wanted to cry. The tears just refused to fall. :(**

**Emilio: true enough. XD**

**vividRegulator: thanks!**

**Annika: thanks! And I'm pretty sure at least 5/6 of YGO Zexal fans are hoping Astral won't disappear. :3**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	28. Secret

**Guys don't even ask me about this. I just wanted to write an Assassin!YumaxAstral fic. I'm not even sure why. Somehow Shingetsu worked his way in and this was the result. :/**

**So there are currently 2 types of fics I want to write for these two. The first is a genderbend AU (don't even ask me why. I have no clue.) The second is one where one of them is a Yandere. *hides behind my assassin OC, Gabe; peeks out* umm…if anyone would like to give suggestions about the Yandere fic-like who would most likely be Yandere-feel free. **

**Anyway… *comes out from behind Gabe* I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Secret"**

Yuma didn't like to keep secrets from his friends and lover, but this wasn't really his choice. He HAD to keep it a secret. They just wouldn't understand.

Yuma looked around to make sure no one was watching before slipping into the dark alley. Before him stood his boss, Shingetsu Rei. His amethyst eyes shined with an unreadable emotion, and his oddly styled fiery red hair flowed slightly in the full moon.

"Yuma-kun," he said, "About time you could make it."

"It wasn't easy," Yuma said, "Today was Cat-chan's birthday. I attended the party to be polite but I had a hard time leaving without being noticed." Yuma shook his head. "Anyway, what's my latest job?"

Shingetsu's twin, Vector, stepped out from the shadows, taking his place next to his brother. "It's quite simple, really. The target shouldn't be hard to locate."

Shingetsu held up a photo of a young male with light blue hair and olive green eyes, a bright smile on his face. "This is your target."

Yuma took the photo, looking at it in disbelief. "But that's-!"

"Okudaira Fuya," Vector said with a smirk, "Also known as renowned TV star ESPer Robin."

"You must assassinate him tonight," Shingetsu said.

Yuma's hands shook as he stared at the picture. Fuya was his friend. How was he supposed to…?

He opened his mouth to object, but was cut off by Vector saying "You haven't forgotten our deal, have you?"

Yuma flinched. He hadn't. How could he forget? If he didn't do these jobs, take the lives of these people, they'd make absolute sure that his friends-and Astral-would suffer. And these two were known for keeping their promises.

Taking a deep breath, Yuma nodded. "Alright. I'll do it."

Shingetsu and Vector smirked, and Yuma felt a cold feeling pool in his chest. "Perfect."

Midnight found Yuma in the alley beside Fuya's home. He was fighting an internal battle with himself, one side saying they should do it and get it over with, and the other screeching for him to stop and go home.

Eventually, Yuma had made up his mind. However, before he could start climbing into the overhead window, a familiar voice that sent chills up his spine said "Yuma?"

Yuma didn't dare move or breathe. He turned his blood red eyes to the ground as footsteps drew close, stopping a mere arm's length away. "Astral."

"I knew you were hiding something," Astral said, tone completely blank of emotion, "But to think you were the one committing those murders..." he could feel Astral's mismatched eyes burning into the back of his red and black jacket. "And now you're going after Fuya! Our friend!" Astral had raised his voice, making Yuma flinch at the tone of betrayal and disappointment. "Why?!"

Yuma didn't answer for a while, trying to push down the guilt that was eating away at his being, clogging his throat and making him want to jump off the closest skyscraper. "I had no choice," he finally said.

"How do you not have a choice?" Astral asked.

Yuma sniffled, trying to push back the tears gathering behind his eyelids. "You know who Shingetsu Rei and Vector are, right?" stupid question. Everyone in the city knew of them. How could they not? Those two were involved with every single criminal act in the city in some way and somehow have not been jailed yet. If someone didn't know who they were, they were a fool.

"What of them?" Astral asked cautiously.

"They threatened me," Yuma said, still refusing to look at his lover, "They said if I didn't assassinate these people for them, they'd hurt you and the others. I tried to resist at first, but after Kotori was attacked by a gang and ended up with a broken leg and was unconscious for nearly a week…" Yuma swallowed. "I knew I had no choice. So I accepted and took so many lives… I wanted to stop, but…" Yuma's voice cracked and he shut up.

"…how long?" Astral asked.

"…" Yuma tried to remember through his guilt-filled mind. "Roughly…4 months, give or take?"

This was it. Yuma knew what would happen now. Astral would yell at him, scold him, and probably leave him. Yuma couldn't bear the thought. He couldn't lose Astral. He meant the world to Yuma. He just couldn't-!

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, making Yuma freeze solid as Astral's head pressed against the area between his shoulder blades. What…?

"I understand," Astral said with a tone that was stern but hiding a bit of amusement, "It isn't your fault."

A tear escaped Yuma's defenses, many more quickly following. "Astral…" Yuma turned to the other, a soft smile playing with his lips. "I'm glad but…I have to turn myself in. I'm probably going to be facing a couple of years in jail."

"Perhaps Kaito could convince his father to soften the sentence?" Astral suggested, "After all, you were being blackmailed, and you could lead the police to Shingetsu and Vector."

Yuma smiled, wrapping his arms Astral's neck and pressing his forehead against the others. How did he get such an understanding lover? The answer to that question still escaped him to this day.

"Thank you," Yuma said.

"Just promise me one thing," Astral mumbled, "Don't keep anymore secrets like that."

"I promise."

**Emilio: uhh…nani?**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: they only creep me out sometimes. But I adore Hunters from L4D. :3**

**vividRegulator: thanks. And I think so. I saw it while browsing Tumblr, typed it in and saw some works featuring those two, so I think so. XD **

**Leah Yamaguchi: thanks. And it's okay. I don't mind. :3**

**Annika: he does, doesn't he? XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	29. Ocean

**Guys, I have so many words now. :O I have a total of at most 45 words to do. X.X think we could put off with the word donations until I finish most of these words? Thank you. And thanks for the donations!**

**So, what's up with you guys? I'm just listening to the 5****th**** Japanese YGO Zexal theme, Dualism of Mirrors. Next to Soul Drive and Masterpiece, it's my favorite. I also love the English opening, Take a Chance. :3**

**I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Ocean"**

Yuma loved the ocean, especially when the sun was setting and the water reflected the colors that painted the sky.

Yuma's loved the ocean for as long as he can remember. Ever since he was young, his father had told him stories of what lay underneath the seemingly unbreakable surface of the ocean. Sharks, dolphins, whales, jellyfish, octopi-it always astonished him.

Yuma contemplated on the fact while arranging his deck, lost in thought, vaguely hearing ESPer Robin playing in the background.

"Yuma?"

Yuma's red eyes looked up at curious silver-gold ones. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" Astral asked.

Yuma smiled, putting down the cards currently in his hand-Gagaga Magician, Achacha Archer, Aspiring Emperor Hope and Baby Tiragon. "I'm thinking about the ocean."

Astral tilted his head. "Ocean?"

Yuma nodded, putting his cards away. "Yeah! It's this large body of water that covers the entire planet. Underneath the waters there's a wide range of animals, including the animal that Shark got his nickname from." Yuma grinned. "There's a bunch others. It's awesome!"

"I see…"

Yuma snapped his fingers. "Wait! You haven't seen the ocean before, have you?" without waiting for the spirit's response, he pulled his red vest on and ran out of the house, the spirit following.

He ran the entire way to the beach his father often took him to, somehow now getting tired until he made it. He bent over, hands on his knees, panting, as Astral waited for him to say something. Once he'd regained enough breath, he waved his hand over to the water and said "That's the ocean."

He'd arrived at the perfect time-the sun was setting and the water was reflecting the variety of colors that stained the sky, as well as the sun's dying light itself.

Astral looked on in amazement as Yuma smiled, standing up straight. "This is my favorite time to come to the ocean, because it always creates a beautiful scene. I know the ocean doesn't look that big but it really is big! Bigger than we could ever hope to see!"

"It's very beautiful," Astral mumbled, taking in the sight.

The two stayed there, admiring the sight until the sun set fully. Then they began the trek home. Needless to say, Akari was less than pleased with him returning to late. But to Yuma it was worth it. He looked at the spirit as Akari scolded him.

Yep. It was definitely worth it.

**vividRegulator: I might do it for an upcoming oneshot. We'll see.**

**Emilio: O/O that would be…err…interesting?**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: mhm…**

**Leah Yamaguchi: wow, Kara…that's a lot of dark words…but awesome! :3 thanks you guys!**

**Rune-Yami: hiii~! :D thanks for the words!**

**Annika: aww, thanks! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	30. Sorrow

**I…actually feel a little guilty for writing this.**

**The thing about mediums being blind? I just made it up for the sake of the oneshot. I don't think it's true. Just saying.**

**Ahh, Challengeshipping. *has become a complete fangirl of that pairing***

**I can't believe the length of this thing. 4 pages long! That's the longest chapter I've ever wrote for anything! Proof of the lengths I go through to make these things for you. Hope you're happy. XD enjoy!**

**Word used: "Sorrow"**

My name is Yuma Tsukumo. I'm 15 and I see dead people.

Let me explain. I have this "6th sense" as some would call it. The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. I believe some would call me a medium? It doesn't matter.

Unlike most mediums, however, I had the ability to feel the emotions of the ghosts. This is a rare ability for mediums. My dad, who was a medium as well, had it. He's the only other person I know who has it.

A little known disadvantage to being a medium is that mediums are blind to all except the ghosts themselves. So, while a normal living breathing person can see the living but not the dead, I see the dead, not the living. If there are no ghosts around, I'm basically like a regular blind person. I can't see anything.

I gripped my friend's hand tightly as I heard the creaking of the rusty old gate swinging open. I took a deep breath, exhaling shakily as I felt the energy of the dead settle around me.

"Are you okay?" I heard him asked, pausing in movement.

His name is Kite Tenjo. We weren't 'best friends', exactly, but I trust him completely. He, along with my friend and his boyfriend of five years, Reginald Kastle AKA Shark, are the only ones besides my family that know I am a medium.

"I'm alright," I said, "It's just…the energy of the dead is strong here. Stronger than the cemetery, even." Without looking, I knew that Kite was frowning, and I knew why.

A little while ago, shortly before Shark and Kite started dating and shortly after dad disappeared, my mother took me, along with Shark and Kite, to the cemetery to help me train. She wanted to spend as much time with me as possible before her illness took her life-which it did 5 months later, the week before Kite and Shark became a thing-and took me there because Father was going to before he disappeared. The energy of the dead was so strong that I became overwhelmed and passed out.

"I'll be fine," I said, "I'm stronger now."

"Yuma, you can't go near the cemetery without getting sick," I heard Shark's voice say behind me.

"I'm fine," I said.

"About time you decided to join us," Kite said. I heard a smirk in his tone.

"Whatever," Shark mumbled with an annoyed tone, "Are we doing this or not?"

"Shark's right," I said, "Let's go."

I felt Kite pulling me along and followed silently. I didn't need to be able to see to know that Shark was most likely holding Kite's hand. I smiled softly.

"This place is huge," Shark muttered.

I nodded. "It is. You know why we're here, right?"

I heard Shark sigh. "Yeah. Some guy named Vector and his brother Rei used to own the place and they kept a hostage here. They tortured and hurt him until he died and later they themselves died out mysteriously."

"Close," Kite said, "It was Vector, Rei and the hostage's twin brother, who was known as Black Mist."

I nodded. "So we have to find the spirits of one or all of them. I would prefer we find the spirit of the hostage."

I heard the door open and we were pulled inside. I heard the door slam shut behind us, and then Kite asked "Where should we check first?"

"Here," I said, "I'm sensing a presence nearby." I released Kite's hand and walked forward a few paces, stopping in what I assumed was the center of the room. I raised my voice to a point bordering on a shout and said "Hey! Whoever's in the room better show themselves now!"

I felt the temperature drop by several degrees. Suddenly, the darkness that I always see, that veils everything around me normally, was penetrated by three figures.

One had spiked orange hair, cold amethyst eyes and fair skin. He wore a light brown jacket and black pants.

The second had grey hair in a style similar to the firsts and red eyes. He wore a grey robe with a black sash around the waist and a red gem set in in silver on an amulet around his neck. I assumed these two were Vector and Rei.

The final one had black hair that sloped upwards and cold mismatched eyes-one gold the other black. He wore a black shirt and matching pants with strange silver earrings dangling from his ears.

"You three must be Rei, Vector and Black Mist," I said.

"A medium?" Black Mist said with a chuckle. "How new. It's been forever since we've had a visitor. Not since that one." He placed a finger on his chin. "What was his name?"

"Kazuma," Rei said, "His name was Kazuma."

"Dad was here?!" I said.

"Oh, you're the son he was talking about?" Vector smirked. "Not much, are you?"

"What did you do with him?!" I shouted.

"Oh, nothing much," Vector said, "Just gave him a little shock and interrogated him a bit. Nothing more."

I shook my head. "I don't have time for this. Where's the person you kept hostage?!"

"My brother?" Black Mist forced out a harsh laughed and turned. "Find him yourself, Medium." Then all three figures disappeared, leaving me to stare at blank darkness once again.

"Well?" Shark asked.

I released a sigh. "No good. They knew my father, but they refused to tell us where Black Mist's brother is."

"What now?"

I closed my eyes. "Let's try searching around upstairs."

They led me upstairs slowly, so I wouldn't fall. As soon as I made it to the top, an intense wave of sorrow crashed over me, almost toppling me with the intensity of the emotion.

"Yuma?" Kite asked.

"Something's here," I said, "I have no doubt. The feeling of sorrow is completely filling the air."

"Where is it strongest?" Shark asked.

I was silent for a moment, trying to find out where it was strongest. "I think…further down the hall, 5th door to the left."

We walked towards that door, and just as I had guess, the feeling of sorrow became stronger as we drew nearer. I heard one of them open the door, and Shark's voice said "It's empty. Just some chains against the wall."

"No doubt this is where they kept him," Kite said in reply. Then he asked, "Are you ready, Yuma?"

I nodded and entered. I was barely inside the room when I fell to my knees, overwhelmed by the sorrow of the room. I dimly heard Shark and Kite calling my name, struggling simply to breathe. I lifted my red eyes, seeing a white ghostly figure penetrating the darkness. I forced myself to crawl towards him, drawing closer and closer until I was a fair distance away.

"Are…are you okay?" I asked, my tone filled with pain.

The figure looked at me in shock. He had light blue hair that sloped upwards, pale skin and mismatched silver-gold eyes. He wore a short sleeveless light blue robe that ended at his knees and earrings similar to Black Mist's. Ethereal shackles bound him to the wall.

"Who are you?" he asked softly.

I forced myself to smile. "My name's Yuma…Tsukumo Yuma. And you?"

He looked down at the shackles on his wrists. "My name is Astral."

"You must be the one who feels all of this sorrow," I said. All I got in response was a nod. "Listen, you're alright. You have no reason to be sad anymore."

"I was betrayed by my own brother," Astral said, "I believe that is reason enough."

I sighed. "That was in the past. Your free now." I frowned at Astral. "Why can't you let it go?"

"…" Astral didn't respond, still avoiding my gaze. I sighed.

"Please. Let it go. He isn't worth it."

After several tense moments, he gave a forced chuckle and smiled up at me. "You are right. I was a fool to let something like that keep me chained here."

I grinned. "Exactly! You just have to let go and feel the flow!"

"Feel the flow…" Astral's smile widened. "I understand. Thank you." Then, he disappeared, the only trace of him having been here being the ethereal chains.

I took a deep breath as the sorrow in the air vanished. I forced myself to my feet and turned to where I assumed Shark and Kite were. "Let's go. We're done here."

As they led me off the property, I could've sworn I heard Astral's voice whisper "Thank you for freeing me of my sorrow, Yuma."

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yes he is. :3**

**Leah Yamaguchi: oh, you two have Numbers? I do to! Number 73: Assassin of the King. He's not here right now, but meh.**

**vividRegulator: I won't. :3**

**Rune-Yami: no problem. Honestly, I love imagining Yuma going to great lengths to see Astral smile. It sounds too cute! :D**

**Emilio: wait-you want me to write a Oneshot of that? O.O**

**Annika: Aww, thanks! And could you remind me what episode 111 is about? I can't remember. :(**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	31. Comfort

**So this one is more centered on Yuma and his father with light Keyshipping in the end, so it counts, guys. It counts. I dunno. I just kinda wanted to practice Kazuma. That and it was the only thing I could come up with. :/**

**I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

"Dad?"

Kazuma looked over at the staircase. There was his son, Yuma. The boy looked at him with watery red eyes. "Yuma?" he watched as the boy stumbled off of the steps and ran to him, wrapping his tiny arms around his legs. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," Yuma said with a sniffle.

Kazuma sighed and smiled, kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder. "What was it about?"

Yuma pulled away and sat cross-legged on the ground, waiting until Kazuma was doing the same before talking. "I was in a really dark place. I couldn't see anything. I was just walking. I didn't know where I was going. Then I stopped and turned and saw these eyes. One of them was gold and the other was silver. They stared at me and stared at me and I didn't know why. Then they closed and I was falling, and I didn't know why."

He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on them. "Then I suddenly stopped. I heard a splash, but I didn't know from where. The area around me was suddenly red, and this odd glowing figure was floating before me. He was holding your key." He gestured to the gold key around his father's neck. "I think he smiled at me. His eyes were the same gold and silver ones I'd seen earlier in my dream."

Yuma swallowed. "Suddenly, shadows rose from the ground and captured him. He turned black-completely black-and smiled evilly at me. The silver eye was completely black. Then a person wearing a purple robe came out of nowhere and grabbed his neck. Then I woke up."

Kazuma frowned. The glowing figure…Kazuma had no doubt. It had to be the creature that had given Kazuma the key. But as for the rest… Kazuma smiled at his son. "It's alright, Yuma. It's just a dream, after all."

Yuma frowned. "I know that, but…there was something about it that makes me sad."

Kazuma laughed and reached over, ruffling his son's hair. "Cheer up!" he smiled at his son. "Tell you what-tomorrow we'll go camping, just you and me. How's that?"

Yuma smiled widely. "Yeah!"

Kazuma smiled as he watched Yuma stumbled up the steps towards his room with a large grin. Once his son was out of sight, he sighed and gripped the key. Everything would be fine. Kazuma kept telling himself that. Everything would be fine.

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

Yuma sighed at the memory of his father comforting him after that dream. It's been years, and he finally understands everything in the dream. The glowing figure was Astral, the shadows taking him over were Black Mist and the purple robed figure was Vector.

"Is something wrong, Yuma?"

Yuma blushed lightly, looking at the spirit. "No. I was just remembering when Dad had comforted me after a bad dream as a kid, shortly before he gave me the key." He gripped said key tightly and smiled as the spirit nodded and returned into the key.

Yes, he missed his father's comfort. But he had Astral now. Together with Astral, he'd save Astral World, get his father back and-and Yuma really hoped this last part would happen-he and Astral could remain the best of friends. Maybe more.

**What is with all of the lame endings?! DX**

**Emilio: o/o well, I could try…**

**Leah Yamaguchi: No. 73 Assassin of the King: so you two are the Numbers my mistress told me about? Hmm. Well, mistress thanks you two.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks.**

**DaireySyns: maybe later. And oh, no…**

**vividRegulator: thanks! And yeah, I noticed a while ago. I was just like "how in the holy hell did this story reach 100+ reviews?!"**

**wherethoudwells: leave it to Black Mist. And maybe they could hit it off in the Afterlife. ._.**

**Annika: oh…I'm only on episode 106. ^^; think you could tell me where I could find some translations for other episodes? I can't find any, and I'm getting impatient. :/ If you can't remember, that's fine. It'd just be helpful so I could, y'know, get more inspiration for more oneshots. And I used English names…uhh…I actually dunno why. I guess I just tend to switch from English to Japanese every once in a while. :/**

**Rune-Yami: I already knew that. I've seen it taken advantage of in several M-rated fics. o/o and cool! :3**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	32. Death

**Oh, Gaia, what have I done?!**

**Gomennasai! I didn't mean to write such a depressing oneshot! DX I have a very limited knowledge on cancer, so I pretty much just used what I knew. :( It probably sucks. Oh, well.**

**And with this piece, I leave to spend the weekend at my Aunt's. You guys won't be getting another oneshot until Monday. MWAHAHAHAHA- *shot***

…**ow…**

***gets up* so…enjoy! *teleports away***

**Word used: "Death"**

The day they diagnosed me with cancer, I swore I became completely numb. Numb to the feel of Akari's hand on my shoulder, numb to grandma Haru's sobbing, numb to the apologetic words of the doctor.

I was just numb. Like someone had cut off signals to my brain. That's the only way to describe it.

That was 4 months ago. Slowly I grew worse and worse, so now I stayed in the hospital. Akari and grandma visit me as often as possible. Kotori and my other friends come, too. When they don't come, Kotori comes and tells me what's going on. She told me about Kaito and Shark's developing relationship, as well as her own relationship with Rio. She tells me about Tokunosuke and Takashi, and Tetsuo-about all of them. I miss them all.

One day no one came around and, in my boredom, I snuck out of my room and explored the hall, getting lost in thought.

Dad had died of cancer too. I couldn't believe that I was going to end like him too. And so young. I'm only 13. There's so much I wanted to do that I can't in my state. And now I'd never get to.

After a bit, I found myself back in my wing a nurse was in front of my door, and noticed me.

"Yuma!" she said with an angry tone, "Where have you been?!"

"N-nowhere, Nurse Droite!" I said quickly.

The purple haired nurse sighed. "You have to stay in bed, Yuma." She smiled. "I came to tell you something. You'll be getting a roommate soon."

I grinned. "Really?!"

Droite nodded. "He's supposed to be in a different wing, but an accident made the wing temporarily inhabitable, so he's gonna be staying In your room. Is that alright?"

"You bet!" I said.

"Okay. He'll be here tomorrow. For now, get some rest." Nodding, I ran into the room and practically jumped into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. It took several hours, but I eventually managed to fall into sleep's embrace.

I woke up about noon to the sound of soft talking. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head.

"Good morning, Yuma." I opened one eye, looking at the doctor.

"Dr. Gauche," I mumbled.

"I'm sure Droite told that you were getting a roommate today."

I perked up. "Yeah! Where is he?!"

Gauche smiled and moved out of the way, revealing a figure in the bed next to mine.

He had mismatched silver-gold eyes that were empty of all emotion, light blue hair that curved upwards and really pale skin. He wore the usual hospital gown with a pair of silver dangling earrings in both ears. His face was blank of emotion. Bandages were wrapped around his neck, not tight enough to choke him, but tight enough to hide what lay underneath. They were slightly stained with red.

"This is Astral," Gauche said, "He suffered an accident that almost took away his life. His vocal cords were permanently damaged, though, so he can't talk."

I frowned, examining the boy. He looked horrible! What exactly was this "accident"?

I smiled. "Nice to meet you! My name's Tsukumo Yuma!"

Droite came in with a notebook and a few sharpened pencils. She dropped them off on the tray beside Astral's bed and left with Gauche.

Astral picked it up, staring blankly at its black cover. He made no move to open it or pick up a pencil.

"So you're in here because of damage vocal cords?" I asked.

After a few minutes, he picked up the pencil, opened the note book, wrote something and showed me.

_Partially._

"What else are you here for?" I asked. He just shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. After a few minutes of silence, I said "I have cancer."

He looked at me, face an expression of shock. He wrote a new message. _You are? How long?_

I gave a laugh, dry and bitter to my ears. "I don't know how long, but I was diagnosed 4 months ago. The doctors refuse to say it, but I know I only have a few months left. But that's okay." I grinned at Astral. "Just like my dad before me, I'm not gonna let something like this get me down! Kattobingu!"

Suddenly the door burst open and familiar voice said "Yuma!" we looked to the door and watched as Akari and Kotori entered both looked straight at Astral.

"Oh, Kotori, Akari," I said, smiling, "Glad you guys are here."

They came closer, still watching Astral, who in turn was watching them. "Who's this?"

"Oh, that's Astral," I said, "He's supposed to be in a different wing, but something happened and now he's in here with me." I looked at Astral, who was looking at me curiously. "These two are my older sister Akari and my friend Kotori."

_Nice to meet you, _Astral wrote simply.

Akari and Kotori stayed until about 7:30 in the evening before leaving, bidding farewell to Astral on the way out.

I leaned against my pillow, intent on falling asleep when I heard the sounds of a pencil scratching. I looked towards Astral to see him holding his notebook out towards me.

_It was my brother's fault._

I looked at him questioningly. "What?"

He spent a few minutes writing in the notebook before handing it to me to read.

_My brother caused my injury and it wasn't an accident. Black Mist and I never got along. A few days ago he snapped and tried to kill me by slitting my throat. If my friend hadn't been nearby I might've died. I lost my ability to speak and nearly bled to death. That's why I am here._

I handed it back and fell silent. Staring in my lap for the rest of the night.

The next 3 months were spent with me and Astral getting to know each other. The friend who had saved Astral's life was someone I also knew-Fuya Okudaira. It had been a surprise, but we laughed it off. Well, Fuya and I did. Astral just smiled shyly.

But, in those three months, my condition got worse and worse. Sometimes Astral and I would go on walks around the hospital. Eventually I was restricted to the bed. It hurt to move and more and more tubes were attached to me in an attempt to help me live as long as possible. But I knew that it was futile. My time was drawing nearer and nearer.

Finally came the day I died. The only people beside me were Akari, Kotori, Shark, Kaito, Rio and grandma. The wing Astral was supposed to be in was repaired and he was moved there, all the way at the other side of the hospital.

Rio was holding Kotori close as she cried into her shoulder, Akari was trying-and failing-to hold back tears, Kaito and Shark held hands, trying not to look at my pathetic state. Grandma was sitting nearby, face hidden in drawn up knees. The rest of my friends were, unfortunately, unable to show up. But it was alright. I forgive them.

I was struggling to keep breathing, wanting to last as long as possible. I could feel my life slipping through my fingers as my vision blurred and started to darken.

I dimly heard the door open and suddenly Astral was right next to Akari, staring at me in shock.

With effort, I smiled. "Your…you're here…I'm glad."

I saw tears starting to gather in his eyes. I felt something wrap around my hand and quickly realized Astral was holding my hand. And, only 3 minutes later, death claimed me. But it was alright. Because my friends had been by my side. Astral had been by my side.

That's all that mattered.

**Oh, god, I wanna cry now… ;~;**

**vividRegulator: thanks! When I first got 100 reviews on another story of mine, I kept wondering how in the hell I got so many. I'm not that good an author. ^^;**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yep…**

**Leah Yamaguchi: I'm going to have a lot of fun with that word. :3**

**NinjaGalZ1234: thanks! And I bet she's still ticked off. :/**

**Annika: oh, thank you so much! :D**

**Emilio: nah, they've kissed more than that. Maybe…around 4 times? I'm not good at writing kisses. ^^;**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: thank you! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	33. Singing

…**okay. So that last one ended on a sad note. Sorry. I honestly feel bad. I can't believe I wrote that. :(**

**So I saw this and wanted to do something that was like…the events of Zexal have finished, Astral world is safe and everyone was reincarnated. Astral was born as a human and Yuma, somehow, remembers his past life. He remembers Vector and Vetrix and Black Mist…he remembers Astral, especially. And upon meeting Yuma officially, Astral started to remember bits and pieces, more or less.**

**Just a quick note-the final scene is done completely from memory. I haven't watched that episode in weeks so if something is wrong, now you know why.**

**The song is Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Singing"**

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home."_

Astral looked up, looking down the school hallway. Who was singing? He thought he was the only one left in the school. He had stayed behind to help one of his teachers search for an assignment of his that she had lost. Once it was found he'd left the class, intending to head home. But someone was still here. Who was it?

"_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside,_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become."_

The voice sounded so familiar and so…sad. It was a little rough, yes, but it sounded nice. Astral took his backpack off, setting it down against the wall and walked back into the building, using his ears to help him track down the source of the voice.

"_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life"_

Astral finally reached the room and peeked in, looking towards the window. It was his homeroom classroom. Sitting by the mirror, shadowed by the setting sun, was the source of the haunting voice. Astral felt a twinge of familiarity as he listened and examined the figure, but he just didn't know why.

"_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become"_

Astral quietly made his way inside the room and sat in his desk, near the front of the room, while the figure was on the other side of the room, sitting on top of the desk, in the back of the room near the window.

"_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead"_

While listening, Astral suddenly had some kind of a vision. A transparent, glowing figure that looked like him, but more…alien. A young boy with burning red eyes and a wide smile. A golden key. What did they mean?

"_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything"_

Another vision. The creature that looked like him, the young boy, and two other boys that looked like Shark and Kaito, two of Astral's friends. The four in the vision stood side by side. The boy with red eyes had a serious look on his face and a burning glare directed into the darkness before them. As did the Shark and Kaito lookalikes. The figure that looked like him was floating beside the red eyed boy. He arms were crossed, his mismatched eyes were glaring into the darkness as well, but he seemed to be pulsing in and out of existence.

" _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life"_

A final vision. The figure that looked like him lay on the ground, teeth clenched, pulsing in that same way he had in the previous vision. Betrayal, hurt, distrust-bitter emotions filled his eyes. The red eyed boy was kneeling on the ground nearby. His eyes were hidden and he seemed to be yelling something. Astral looked behind him to see and strange purple-robed figure with no mouth, but he knew the figure was supposed to be smirking. He looked back towards his lookalike to see him saying something to the red-eyed boy. He lifted a hand and the boy held his own flat against the others. There was a bright flash and Astral was snapped out of the vision in time to catch the last line of the song.

"_Bring me to life…"_

He heard the singer sigh sadly and mutter to himself "Why? Why do they persist? I know he's alive now, but…"

Astral stood up. "Is something wrong?"

The individual jumped and quickly turned to him, red eyes wide with surprise. He had tanned skin and black hair that suck outwards in four points in the back with red bangs that pointed upwards like antennae. He wore the school uniform-white button up shirt, blue slacks and a red tie, meaning he and Astral were in the same grade.

Astral remembered seeing this same boy around. He rarely paid attention in class, he was loud and irresponsible. He took on challenges far too easily and rarely passed. He also and a catchphrase that, whenever Astral heard him say it, made his head hurt for unknown reasons-"Kattobingu da! Ore!"

Yet Astral never got his name.

The boy jumped off the desk and smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't aware you were still here."

"I was about to leave, until I heard you singing," Astral said, "Who are you?"

The boy grinned. "My name's Yuma! And your Astral!" upon seeing Astral's surprised look, Yuma quickly said "You and I have homeroom, P.E., science and history together. That's how I know you!"

Astral felt the boy was lying but said nothing, figuring if the boy didn't want to talk about it, why should he ask? I mean, he's seen the boy in all of the classes that he'd listed because they did indeed share those classes, but he got the feeling that the boy was lying about how he know who Astral was. But that didn't matter now. "May I ask why you are still here?"

Yuma sighed. "Well, I had detention for being late, but detention ended a while ago. Now I'm pretty much just here thinking."

"About what?"

Yuma sighed. "Someone I knew a really, really, really long time ago. I cared about them a lot, but…they disappeared and I haven't seen them since."

"I am sorry about that," Astral said.

"It's fine." He approached. "We should leave before they lock us in for the weekend."

Astral rolled his mismatched eyes but complied, following the boy out. They chatted all the way home, finding they lived close by each other. They stopped only to pick up Astral's backpack.

Astral lay on the bed, smiling as he thought of Yuma. He was familiar to Astral, that much was certain. Perhaps they'd met before? But Astral had a good memory. If they'd met before, why didn't Astral remember said meeting?

Maybe he'd find out later.

**Emilio: what do you mean "Name my Oneshots"?**

**Leah Yamaguchi: yeah, I'm a girl. XD and thanks! :D**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yeah…**

**vividRegulator: sorry! ^^;**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: sorry!**

**Annika: thanks! And links would be helpful. I watched the Dailymotion subs by Yamo_No_Yami (is that right?)**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: gomen ne. ^^;**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	34. Kids

**Sorry for the late update. ^^; I had a doctor's appointment today. So yeah, slightly late today. Hope y'all don't mind.**

**Who here knows of the Yaoi anime "Loveless"? It's my current obsession. Well, it's been one of my favorites for a while, but I only recently got back into it. :D I might make a Keyshipping AU based off of that world. That'd be fun.**

**Some of you wanted me to turn the last oneshot into a full length story. Should I decide to go along with that, you guys, I'll need a title for it. Any suggestions?**

**I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Kids"**

"Did you know someone new is moving in next door?"

Yuma looked up from eating his rice at his mother, red eyes shining. "Really!"

Mirai nodded, smiling. "They have 2 adopted sons about your age, Yuma. Maybe you'll have a couple of new friends soon."

The five-year old smiled brightly, making Mirai and Kazuma smile. Akari puffed out her cheeks when she noticed he had yet to swallow his last mouthful of food. She threw a bit of corn at him, yelling at him, "Shut your mouth! That's disgusting!"

The next day, Yuma awoke to the sound of a truck outside. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, wondering what was going on. He looked up and noticed Kazuma at the door.

"The neighbors are here," he said, "If you want to meet them, you have to go wash up." He left afterwards.

Yuma perked up. That was right! They were getting new neighbors! He burst out of bed and changed into an orange shirt, red vest and blue shorts. He ran to the bathroom, examining his reflection. His red eyes looked slightly tired. His black and red hair was in its usual style-the black sticking out in four points in the back and his red bangs sticking upwards like antennae. A bandage was on the bridge of his nose, after a small accident that happened while camping with his father.

After brushing his teeth, Yuma hurriedly tied up his sneakers and ran outside, standing beside his father as he observed the moving truck with awe. On Kazuma's other side was Mirai, and beside her was Akari.

While the movers worked to bring everything inside the house, a car stopped nearby and four people got out. A woman, a man, and two boys.

The woman had shoulder length purple hair with the lighter purple highlights and brown eyes. She wore a white suit and a purple button up shirt underneath with black high-heels.

The man had red hair with it being a lighter red near his scalp and purple eyes. He had a scar on one eye. He wore a brown jacket lined with fur, a black shirt and matching pants and boots.

One of the boys had light blue hair that curved upwards and mismatched eyes-left being silver and gold on the right. He wore a light blue shirt and matching pants with flip-flops. He had strange dangling earrings in both ears, and his face was blank.

The other had similarly styled black hair and matching eyes-except his left eye was black. He wore a get up similar to the other's except all black. He had a scowl on his face.

Yuma practically dragged Kazuma over, and the man followed, chuckling. Mirai and Akari quickly followed. They stopped before the family, who had noticed them approaching.

"Welcome to Heartland City," Mirai said, smiling.

The woman smiled. "Thank you. Who are you?"

"My name is Tsukumo Kazuma," Kazuma said, "This is my wife Mirai, my eldest daughter Akari and my son Yuma."

"My name is Gauche," said the man, "This is my fiancée Droite, and out adopted sons Astral and Black Mist."

Droite bent down and said to her sons, "Why don't you two go play with Yuma?"

Black Mist shook his head, frowning. "I don't wanna."

"Astral?" Droite asked softly. The boy nodded and took a step forward. Yuma grinned at him and waved. He grabbed Astral's hand and pulled him to his house, standing in the front yard and facing him.

"Hi! My name's Yuma!" Yuma said grinning.

"Astral," the other boy introduced. Yuma guessed that he was rather shy.

"Wanna play with me?" Yuma asked. Astral nodded in reply.

Mirai paused in talking with the new neighbors, smiling at her son and his new friend as they played Yuma's favorite game that he played sometimes with his friend Kotori. She forgot what they called it, but it involved adventuring, which was something Mirai and Kazuma did best. She could tell they would be friends for quite a long time.

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

What she didn't know was that those boys would grow to be more than friends. Astral was there for Yuma when Kazuma disappeared and Mirai died of illness. In middle school, Yuma confessed to Astral. By their high school senior year, their relationship was still going strong.

Astral blinked when his eyes were suddenly covered with hands in the middle of the book he was reading. "Guess who?"

Astral sighed. "Yuma…"

The hands were removed and Yuma bounced around the couch, crashing next to his boyfriend with a large grin. Even after so many years, Yuma had barely changed. But, Astral supposed, the same applied for him as well.

Astral closed the book and looked at Yuma with an amused expression. "You had detention again."

Yuma puffed out his cheeks, folding his arms behind his head. "I was only 2 minutes late today, but he still gave me detention."

"You need to stop being so late," Astral sighed, remembering how when they were kids, the earliest Yuma would show up was about 5 minutes after class started.

"I can't help it!" Yuma said, sitting up, "It's not my fault." Yuma then grinned. "You remember what tomorrow is, right?"

Astral blinked. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow is the anniversary of when we first met," Yuma said, grinning. He leaned over and gently kissed Astral, who kissed back shyly.

From childhood friends to high school sweethearts, those two kids have remained by each other's side and remained faithful to the other. And such out be the case for the coming days.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: it's a good song. And thanks.**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: thank you!**

**vividRegulator: thanks! And it really does make you think, doesn't it?**

**Leah Yamaguchi: I'll think of it. And it's okay.**

**Kurizee: Kuri Kuri! (I'm alright!)**

**Emilio: I'll get back to you on that, since I have 30+ oneshots to read and identify. ^^;**

**Annika: I might make it into a full story. And as for your questions, when I made this account, I was obsessed with a band called Breaking Benjamin. That's why I named the account Breaking-Benjamin-rules. :3 and thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	35. Cross-Dressing

**What do you get when you combine me with a word that could go several different ways? A hilarious story! *cricket chirps* …right. *clears throat* forgive me.**

**Anyway. This has hints of one-sided Positiveshipping (ShingetsuxYuma) because, even though I hate Shingetsu because of reasons, when I still liked him, I thought that he and Yuma were adorable! :D and minor Keyshipping at the end.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Cross-Dressing"**

"I dare you to cross-dress for one entire day!"

Who'd have known this dare would've been my downfall.

Today was Sunday, which meant that today I had to fulfill the dare Shingetsu had given me. Kotori had even lent me clothes to wear.

Taking a deep breath, I put on the black blouse, dark red skirt and feminine boots. I looked down at myself, scowling when I realized this had been Kotori's vampire Halloween costume last Halloween! How embarrassing…

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and twirled to face Astral, who was examining me curiously. "Don't do that!" I walked past him and towards the ladder. "I'm fulfilling a dare Shingetsu gave me. He dared me to cross-dress."

"What is cross-dressing?" Astral asked.

"It's when, say, a girl wears boy's clothes or a boy wears girl's clothes," I said. I made it down quickly and tugged on the edge of the blouse, pulling it down as far as I could. "Kotori lent me her clothes."

I heard a snap and saw a flash in the corner of my eye and looked up to see Akari holding a camera and smirking. She lowered the camera and said "Your friend's here."

I blushed bright red and glared at her. I took a deep breath and gripped my key to encourage me before heading downstairs, where Shingetsu was indeed standing.

"Yuma-kun!" Shingetsu said, examining me up and down, "You make a nice girl!"

I blushed and brushed past him with a muttered "Shut up, Shingetsu." We left the house, Astral close by, and I saw Rio, Kotori, Shark and Tetsuo standing down at the bottom of the steps leading to my house. Tetsuo was snickering, Kotori was hiding her mouth behind her hand, Rio was smirking and Shark was looking at me in surprise.

"Yuma, what…?"

"Don't ask," I said, reaching the bottom of my stairs and giving my "friends" a soft, embarrassed glare. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to the park!" Rio said.

Shingetsu stopped beside me and held out a hand, a grin on his face. "May I, my lady?"

I glared at him and walked past them all, taking the lead with Astral beside me. People we passed turned their heads to stare at me, some with looks of surprise, others on the edge of bursting out in laughter. Several of them did, in fact, laugh.

Throughout the day, my friends and I just hung out, going to different places, making more and more people seeing me in girl's clothes. My face was probably tomato red by the time the day ended.

What made it worse was, just to taunt me more, Shingetsu kept flirting with me, as though I was a girl. He used cheesy flirts, like "Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes" and "I lost my number. Can I have yours?" honestly, he's so mean sometimes.

At the end of the day, I immediately stripped out of those horrifying clothes and changed into my night clothes. I don't even want to think how many pictures had been taken of me in those clothes.

I lay in my hammock as Astral emerged from the key and made a comment that made my fading blush come back full force- "Shingetsu is right. You make a good female."

"SHUT UP ASTRAL!" the only way this day could be ruined more?

If Astral used that cheesy number line.

**Leah Yamaguchi: No. 73 Assassin of the King: Mistress thanks you. She thinks that Title is really nice and the idea provided behind the title is lovely. She will consider it.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**vividRegulator: it's fine. Thanks!**

**Emilio: thanks! And I haven't read through my oneshots yet, so. I dunno when I'll get it done. Eventually, I guess.**

**Annika: I know, right? And you know Loveless?!**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: thank you! :D and yeah, their adorable! :3 and it's fine! **

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	36. Shadows

**I like demons. There, I said it. I have an OC who's a Fricken Demon of Fear for crying out loud! I dunno, I just find them cool. :/ So enjoy Shadow Demon!Yuma, 'kay? I think next I might try my hand at a dark fic with Astral as the main character. We'll see. Depends on my mood.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Shadows"**

Being a demon of the shadows, Yuma was used to being completely ignored.

He looked out at the moonlit field as an entire caravan passed through without noticing him. Once the last person had left, Yuma stepped out of the surrounding shadows with a sigh. He looked up at the sky, staring at the moon.

Why had he been born as a shadow demon? It was so lonely, unable to reveal yourself to anyone. He looked towards the trees. Ryouga, a water demon, and Kaito, an air demon, were the only company he had these days, since the last of the priests who worshipped demons were executed. One of them had been his friend, Kotori, betrayed by her own family. He would never forgive them. She had been his best friend.

"Who are you?"

Yuma snapped his head around, staring at the individual before him with a surprised stare.

He hovered above the ground, and had light blue skin, matching hair that curved upwards and mismatched silver and gold eyes. Strange green gems and patterns decorated his skin, and he seemed to glow.

Yuma felt a bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck as the individual floated closer, examining him. "Why are you here?"

"I am always here," the figure sighed, "You did not answer my question."

Yuma swallowed and looked at the figure, red eyes staring into mismatched ones. "My name is Tsukumo Yuma. Who are you?"

The figure didn't reply, floating in a circle around Yuma. Yuma sincerely hoped he wouldn't see his demonic mark on the back of his neck, but his hope deflated when the figure said "You're a demon."

"You didn't answer my question," Yuma snapped, repeating the figure's earlier words.

"My name is Astral," the individual said, "What is a demon doing here?"

Yuma shrugged. "No reason, really. I'm just here." Yuma glanced at Astral. "What about you?"

"I was cursed while I was dying," Astral said, "I am stuck in this clearing for all of eternity, unable to pass on peacefully."

"I see," Yuma said, "Must be horrible, unable to leave a place ever." He ended up talking with Astral, getting to know the spirit, throughout the night until morning came, at which time Yuma had to retreat to the shadows to hide from the sun's burning rays.

For days he met with Astral in the clearing. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and Yuma found himself falling in love with the spirit. It scared him, so he hid it, refusing to acknowledge the pounding of his heart, or the way his face would heat up, or the dreams that taunted him so.

However, he never thought one night things would change.

He entered the clearing, scanning for Astral, filled with excitement. He couldn't explain why he was excited, nor did he question it.

However, when he did find Astral, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Astral was kneeling on the ground, one hand wrapped around his abdomen as his form pulsed in and out of existence. Above him stood a familiar face to Yuma.

"Shingetsu!"

The orange haired fire demon looked up and smirked at Yuma. "Yuma-kun. What a surprise."

Yuma ran forward, stopping by Astral's side. "Why are you here?!"

"My business here is done." Shingetsu smirked at him. "Until next time, Yuma-kun." With that he disappears in a whirlwind of flames, the only proof he was there being the smell of smoke.

Yuma knelt next to Astral. "Astral, what's wrong?"

"He has banished me from this place," Astral managed, "In fact, he has banished me from existence."

Yuma felt his entire being freeze as those words left his friend's mouth. No. no. this could not be real. He had to be dreaming.

"No!" Despite knowing it was futile, Yuma threw his arms around the intangible spirit, passing straight through Astral and falling to the ground. "You can't go, Astral! You can't!"

"Yuma…"

"I love you Astral!" Yuma shouted, "You can't go!"

When he received nothing but silence, Yuma lifted his tear stained face to find Astral gone. Completely erased from existence. Yuma broke down again and cried in that clearing alone, his only comfort being the shadows around him.

**Emilio: thank you!**

**XanaduHawk: thanks! :D**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: he does, doesn't he? XD**

**vividRegulator: same. I was disappointed when he revealed his true self. D: but thanks! :D**

**Leah Yamaguchi: No. 73 Assassin of the King: Mistress has said that Tsukumo Yuma is fun to make fun of, and now I see she was right. And if you wish for me to call you Ninny I will. I am only referred to by my full name or my number. And yes, I believe that is why she made Yuma cross-dress instead of Astral.**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: thank you! :D**

**Annika: same. :/ and I really like Loveless. Different people have different opinions-some like it, some don't-but in my opinions it's a cute manga with some pretty cool characters. If you want to check it out, go ahead. :3 and yeah, Yuma does make a neat girl. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	37. Scar

**I've always wondered if Yuma ever lost his grip during his rock climbing treks with his father. This is an example of a scenario that could've happened, with Human!Astral and Human!Barians. it's basically a cheesy High School AU type of thing. Whatever. I own nothing. Enjoy~! And don't expect an update tomorrow. I'm going to a sleepover, so.**

**Word used: "Scar"**

One of Yuma's greatest secrets? He had a rather large scar on his back, caused by an accident during one of his and his dad's camping experiences. No one knew of it, not even Yuma's boyfriend of almost 2 years, Astral.

Yuma met Astral about a week after he was allowed to be released from the hospital, while the scar was healing. He never told anyone. The scar made him uncomfortable. He couldn't explain why. It just did.

"Yuma?" Yuma looked up, red eyes looking into mismatched silver-gold eyes, and smiled.

"Hey, Astral," Yuma said, wiping his forehead. It was a particularly hot day in Heartland City today. One of the reasons why he hated summer.

"You were gone for a while."

Yuma scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well. Shingetsu held me back a bit." Yuma chuckled a bit. "And after I helped him, Vector wouldn't leave me alone." Astral frowned at the mention of Vector. The two had an intense rivalry, dating back to long before Yuma and Astral met. Yuma never understood it. Then again, he never questioned it, either.

"I see."

"I'm gonna go change," Yuma said, tugging on his black elbow-length sleeved shirt and blue pants. "Kotori's get together was fun but these things are not meant for this kind of weather."

He headed for their shared room. Get your mind out of the gutter-their only in sophomore year of High School. Sure they live together and share a room, but they didn't do anything beyond cuddling. They were too young for such a thing. And they weren't quite comfortable enough to do…that.

He unbuttoned and peeled of the pants, the material sticking to his sweaty legs slightly, before pulling on a pair of white shorts. Then he slid off his shirt and grabbed a loose white wife beater, preparing to pull it on.

"Yuma, I forgot to tell you-!"

Yuma froze, his back to Astral. He knew his scar was in full view now. There was no way for Yuma to hide it now.

He heard Astral approach, and felt the familiar, somehow always cold hands trace the scar diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip. He shivered at the feeling of the cool skin.

"Yuma…" Astral murmured, "When did you get this scar?"

Yuma pulled the shirt on quickly to cover the scar and turned to Astral. "S-scar? What scar? I don't know about any scar!" he laughed nervously and looked away, knowing full well that Astral was smarter than that. Astral had an amazing memory. Once he saw something, he never forgets it.

"Yuma," Astral said with a stern voice.

"Alright." Yuma sat on his bed-they had separate beds-and sighed. "2 weeks before we met, my dad and I went camping. We were rock climbing, and my grip slipped. Somehow I managed to flip in midair so my back was facing the rock wall. A particularly sharp piece that was sticking out cut deeply into my skin. I was lucky to survive the fall with little injuries, but that scar is proof it happened. I was released from the hospital the week before we met."

Astral frowned. They had met at age 9. So Yuma was only nine when he got that scar. Rather young. It must have been painful.

Yuma wasn't looking at him. He and Astral rarely kept secrets from each other. In fact, Yuma couldn't think of any secrets that Astral hadn't told him-proof of their deep trust in each other. So he wasn't sure how Astral would react.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Astral asked.

"It makes me uncomfortable," Yuma said, turning away.

Frowning, Astral gripping Yuma's chin, turning the other boy to face him, then gave him a quick kiss.

"Do not be ashamed of your scars, Yuma," Astral said, smiling, "Each ones tell a story and make you yourself."

Yuma smiled, happy that Astral was okay that he'd kept this secret. "Alright, Astral. I promise."

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yeah…**

**Leah Yamaguchi: No. 73 Assassin of the King: mistress apologizes. She didn't mean to make you upset.**

**Emilio: I don't plan on making a continuation of that oneshot. :/**

**vividRegulator: I find it funny that everyone else is grieving about the fact that Astral disappeared and you're here talking about how YGO Characters as demons is cool. XD**

**XanaduHawk: 'cause he's evil? ^^; gomen ne.**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: sorry. :( but thanks!**

**Annika: Thanks! :D **

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	38. Calm

**Hey guys! I had so much fun at the sleepover! :D and now I can look forward to a couple of days with my amazing daddy! :3 so, to celebrate my good mood, a fluffy little oneshot-thingy. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Calm"**

I loved these moments, when everything is calm.

It was a very refreshing feeling, one that seemed so rare at this point. Yuma and I undergo a large burden, considering we have to search for the Numbers and fight off the Barians at the same time. Yuma has had a lot of trouble resting, waking up multiple times from nightmares.

But when moments like these come along, when we can, as Yuma put it, "Relax and let all of our worries go", it seemed like a precious thing that we both tried to conserve.

Currently, we were on the roof of Yuma's house. It was night time, and Yuma was laying, looking at the stars. I was floating nearby, knees drawn to my chest, doing the same.

"Hey, Astral?"

I looked at Yuma. "What is it?"

He pointed up to the stars. "Do you think that maybe, just maybe, somewhere among those stars could be Astral World?"

I looked back up. "That would be a nice thought. But where would it be?"

Yuma was silent for a moment. "Maybe the Northern Star."

"What is a Northern Star?"

He sat up and smiled at me, pointing to a particularly bright star directly above us. "That one. It's the brightest star in the sky, which is why it's easiest to find. I think it always points north or something like that."

I looked up at the star. "It is possible that it could be Astral World, but at the same time, we could be wrong and it could be a different star."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's out there somewhere." He grinned at me and I smiled back. He lay back down and released a sigh. "I really love these moments, when we can just relax. It's like everything involving the Barians and the Numbers never actually happened."

"I must agree," I said, "These moments of calm peace are very refreshing."

"Exactly," Yuma said, "A great way to prepare for the future!" he stood up. "I should probably get back inside."

I floated beside him as he climbed back in and lay in his hammock, back turned to me. "G'night Astral."

"Good night, Yuma," I said, returning to the key.

Yes, those moments of calmness were brief but well loved by both me and Yuma. Perhaps there would be more awaiting us in the future."

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yep!**

**Emilio: I see…**

**vividRegulator:, aww, thanks! :D**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: yeah…**

**Leah Yamaguchi: No. 73 Assassin of the King: I told her. She said thank you. She is glad. She hopes you enjoy this one, as well.**

**Annika: thanks! :D and yeah, that's true! :3**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	39. Save me Yuma

**This one was submitted a while ago. I've work on it slowly but surely, and I'm quite pleased with the outcome. Based off of episode…97-ish, I think? Anyway, I told ya guys I would attempt a dark fic in Astral's P-O-V, since I always seem to make dark fics in Yuma's P-O-V (ever notice that?). enjoy!**

**Phrase Used: "Save me Yuma"**

Consumed by the darkness that filled my heart at Yuma's betrayal, I could only scream as something foreign overwhelmed me. Hate, betrayal, resentment, sorrow, it all filled me, giving me power-power I didn't want.

Save me Yuma.

He's the cause of all of this and yet I want him to save me. To help me. To free me from this prison that is overwhelming my very being. It hurts, but it feels so good at the same time.

Save me Yuma.

I force him into Dark Zexal and, in my power hungry state, allow out LP to get reduced to 600 points. I couldn't control myself. I was being controlled by something alien, something not right. It hurt me a lot.

Save me Yuma.

I lost my trust in him. He was the evil. He's the reason this foreign sensation took over, simply because he lied to me. He hid secrets from me, secrets that were important. This power, the power of hate, it's amazing. It's his own fault for destroying my trust in him. I want more, but I don't want more of this power.

Save me Yuma.

Trapped within this hell of myself, there is only one way out. He must find me and free me from the hold this power has over me, or we will both be defeated by Vector and the Barians. Astral World will be lost. I will be lost.

Save me Yuma.

Though I cannot guarantee I will ever fully trust Yuma again, as I have before this horrifying betrayal, I am unable to escape from this darkness on my own. I need his aid. As he is the one who inflicted this upon me, only he can fix this. And knowing him, he will not stop until I am freed from the hold of this wonderful yet unwanted power so that together, we can stop Vector and save Astral World.

Save me Yuma.

**Emilio: mmm…later.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks! :D and yeah!**

**vividRegulator: thanks!**

**yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl: thanks! and Aztecshipping is Trey/III and Yuma as a couple. :3**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: thanks!**

**Leah Yamaguchi: No. 73 Assassin of the King: mistress is glad. And I would like to be your friend.**

**Whitewolf997: you got it!**

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	40. Touch Pt 2

**Here is Touch PT. 2! :D enjoy!**

**On another note, did anyone notice that the last Oneshots was number 39? Get it? I didn't notice until long after it was posted. XD if you get it, I love you. If you don't, I'll explain it in the next chapter.**

Yuma's touch was very refreshing, really warm, and foreign.

Astral had first noticed it when Yuma had tried to hit him. Though it felt weird when Yuma, instead of hitting him, went straight through him, Astral had noted something. Yuma had been warm. His arm passing through his being sent warmth through the spirit, confusing him.

After that, anytime Yuma passed through Astral without realizing it, warmth spread through his intangible body. Astral would admit that he really like the odd feeling it brought. It was strange, yes, but there was something about it that made him feel refreshed.

So when Yuma had been stubborn and Astral had 'kissed' him, the same warmth spread through him and he welcomed it.

Though, he was curious about how Yuma felt when the human touched him, such as when he had tripped while walking home and fell straight through Astral. He had acted like nothing was wrong, but he seemed…pleased. And the morning when he had passed straight though Astral to get to school on time, he was jumpy and twitchy for almost the entire day. Which brought up the question of what did Yuma feel?

Astral would never know. He knew this. But still, it didn't mean he couldn't wonder, right?

**So short. Gomen ne. T_T**

**Yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl: thank you! :D**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yeah…**

**vividRegulator: I agree completely. :O and thanks! :D**

**Emilio: he he. :3**

**Annika: it's pure coincidence, I swear! XD and yeah, that'd be nice… and yes, I do watch Smosh and PewDiePie! :3 you're a bro, I'm guessing? And wait… "People claim you're like Shark?" ? Where'd you get that idea?**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	41. Power

**This…took…forever! But it's finished. Can I just say I hate writing Loveless Spell Battles? It's annoying, coming up with spells. I just used some from the actual anime/manga itself, with maybe a few changes. I would not be a Fighter. I'd definitely be Sacrifice. Just saying.**

**And in case you haven't realized the significance of Chapter 39, in the anime, No. 39=Aspiring Emperor Hope, or Utopia in the English dub. :3**

**Is it wrong that I maybe be kind of starting to ship Black MistxVector? Maybe just a bit? Because I imagine that in this fic, they lost their ears to each other. / ugh. I wonder what their shipping name would be…**

**On another note, where are all of you guys going? :( I feel like you guys are losing interest in this story. ;~;**

**Anyway, enjoy. I own nothing**

**Word used: "Power"**

A soft wind blew through the park. In a clearing in the park, with the sun setting around them, four people stood, two on the left, two on the right.

One of the two on the right had orange hair that spiked upwards and amethyst eyes. He wore a brown jacket and dark blue jeans.

His partner had black hair that curved upwards and mismatched gold and black eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans.

On the other side, one boy had like blue hair that curved upwards and mismatched gold and silver eyes. He wore a light blue kimono with a forest green sash around his waist. He resembled the black haired individual across the field from him, except he had two cat ears twitching atop his head, and a light blue cat tail swishing softly behind him.

The male behind him had black hair that stuck out in four points behind his head with two red bangs that stuck upwards like antennae and burning red eyes. His skin was tan, and he wore a purple tank top with a large green "D" underneath a red vest with a white hood, white pants with three orange moons outlined in yellow at the bottom, and sneakers. Two black car ears, each with one red streak reaching from the tip to the base, twitched on his head, and a black cat tail with a red streak similar to the ones on the ears twitched.

"I declare a spell battle!" shouted the black haired individual.

"Accepted!" the light blue haired individual said immediately.

A mark on the palm of the black and orange haired individuals' hands glowed. The mark said "Lightless". The orange haired individual walked forward until he was next to his parent and they connected hands. "We are Lightless," they declared, "Ones who fight without the aid of light!"

A mar on their opponent's wrists glowed in a similar fashion. The mark said "Trustless". The multicolored haired individual walked forward and they crossed wrists. "We are Trustless, ones who do not trust!"

"Sento system activate!" shouted the black haired one. The area around them became all kinds of shades of black and grey, like an alternate reality.

"Astral," said the multicolored haired boy, "Try to win but don't push yourself."

"I've got it, Yuma," said the one called Astral.

"Win at all costs, Black Mist," said the orange haired one.

Black Mist smirked. "No need to tell me twice, Vector." He extended a hand to his opponents. "Needles. Thousands of tiny pin pricks sending shocks through your body." Glowing white needle-like things started to fall from the sky above Astral and Yuma.

"Defense," Astral said, "A stone wall. No damage is sustained." An invisible force field deflected the glowing things, rendering Astral and Yuma safe. Once that was done, Astral said "Star fall. Falling balls of light burn you from the inside out."

Two glowing balls of light fell from the sky onto Shingetsu. He let out a pained groan as two glowing shackles locked themselves onto his wrists.

"Vector!" Black Mist called.

"Keep fighting," Vector hissed.

Black Mist nodded and turned back. "Earthquake! Destroy the earth with a magnitude of 9.9!" the ground began to shake violently beneath their feet. Chains similar to the ones on Vector secured themselves on Yuma's wrists as he let out a grunt.

"Yuma!"

"Keep going. I'll be fin!"

Astral nodded and turned back. "Flowers of red blossom on your skin. Needles of silver make flowers of red."

Needles similar to the ones deflected earlier cut Vector, seemingly coming from nowhere. One cut his cheek, a small drop of blood blossoming from it. A glowing chain secured itself on his neck. He grunted, breathing heavily.

"Finish this!" Yuma called.

"Restrain!" Astral shouted, "Lock the opponent up tight!"

"Deflected!" Black Mist shouted, deflecting Astral's spell, "Flames burn at temperatures of over 10,000 degrees!" flames seemed to come from nowhere, dancing around Astral and Yuma, threatening to burn them.

"Deflect," Astral said, "We are not affected." The flames vanished.

"H-how?!" Black Mist cried, "No one has ever been able to deflect that spell before!"

"We're more powerful than you realize!" Yuma called.

"Shatter!" Astral said, "Glass breaks and rains down upon us." The lamp post nearby Black Mist shattered, and the glass rained upon him, cutting him multiple times. He grit his teeth. With the other distracted, Astral shouted "Retrain! Lock the opponent up tight!"

Vector shouted and a bright flash filled the area around them before fading. The entire area returned to the way it was before the battle started. Vector and Black Mist were unconscious.

"We win," Yuma panted, falling on one knee.

"Yuma!" Astral was suddenly by his side, helping him up, "Are you okay?"

Yuma nodded, smiling at his Fighter. "You're more powerful than I remember you being."

Astral gave a small smirk. "I've been training, unlike you."

Yuma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He pecked Astral on the cheek, making the other blush lightly. "Let's go."

Vector's amethyst eyes opened a crack, watching the two limp away. Such power, to have been able to defeat him and Black Mist, the two who have never been defeated…

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yeah…**

**author1232: ?**

**Emilio: mhm…**

**Annika: yeah. XD and I get it. People don't claim I'm Shark (though I can be like him in school, minus the bullying bit). On dA, there are these clubs where you can claim a person, and I claimed Shark. XD**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: you don't have to switch out words. considering it's one word, I'll accept it. :3 and yeah, I just noticed. XD i can be a bit slow, as you may have noticed. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	42. Disguise

**I cannot remember where the inspiration for this came from. Huh. :/ I made up both Aya and Sin, because why not? I needed SOMEONE to lead the Astral people and Humans that wasn't already alive AND would eventually lead to the birth of Yuma and Astral. So why not? :/ anyway, enjoy!**

**Word used: "Disguise"**

Once upon a time, there were three kingdoms-the Barian kingdom, the human kingdom, and the Astral kingdom. The kingdoms of Astral and Barian had an intense rivalry. Long before, before the human kingdom existed, there had been an intense war between the two, a war that took the lives of many, Barian, Human and Astral being alike.

The war was ended thanks to a collaboration between a small tribe of humans, led by one Tsukumo Aya, and the Astral people, led by one who was simply known as Sin, as his real name was unknown. Together, they pushed the Barians back and won the war. Sin was made the leader of his people, helping the kingdom rebuild after the war. The tribe of humans established a kingdom of their own, resting exactly on the border between Astral kingdom and Barian kingdom, and had named Aya their queen.

For many years, all was in peace. The Barian kingdom and Astral kingdom flourished, developing technologies far more advanced than that of the humans. the Tsukumo family remained in control throughout those long years, and all of the line had been kind hearted and well loved.

The current king was named Kazuma. Kazuma was a handsome man. He was also adventurous, and went on many adventures with his wife, the beautiful Mirai, and leaving their children with Haru, Kazuma's mother.

Mirai and Kazuma had two children. The eldest was Akari. She was a strong woman who refused to be pushed around. She had no interest in ruling a kingdom, instead preferring the path of journalism.

Her younger brother was named Yuma. Yuma took very much after his father, both in appearance and personality. The only difference was he had is mother's beautiful red eyes. he was kind but energetic. A loyal friend, Yuma was the kind of person who, once he sets his mind to something, doesn't give up until he gets it.

One day, Kazuma and Mirai disappeared, leaving the kingdom in the hands of Haru. Yuma was determined to find his parents. The problem? Akari wouldn't let him. The solution? Yuma disguised himself and snuck out of the castle in the middle of the night. He caught a carriage to the Astral world, planning to ask the leaders of the kingdom if they've seen his father or mother.

Now, the leader of Astral world happens to actually be 2 people, both of whom originate form Sin himself. One of them is named Black Mist. He was the bad prince. He's sadistic and, as some would say, evil. He didn't care for the people of his country. Not hard to understand why the people prefer the second prince.

His name was Astral and, unlike his twin, he was kind and smart. He protected his people and treated all well. He was also very strategic. He knew how to turn things in his favor.

It was hard to believe that these two, who were completely different, were twins. But that was the way things were.

Yuma's eyes widened greatly when the carriage entered the Astral kingdom. It was larger than he had imagined, and the people were so weird-looking. Then again, he probably looked weird to them.

He hopped off the carriage and pulled the hood farther over his head. He'd worn this cloak over his face the entire way, hoping not to get recognized. As prince he was quite a well-known figure, especially since he looked almost exactly like his father, and this was the only disguise he'd been able to prepare quickly.

He began walking through the streets, keeping his head down, headed towards the castle in the distance. As he walked, he fell into thought.

Yuma had heard many stories about the twin rulers of the country. He wondered what they would say to his question. He'd heard that Black Mist wasn't fond of humans or Barians-sometimes he even showed hatred to his own people-so Yuma was especially nervous.

So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice the person in his path until he had walked straight through them.

He paused in walking, feeling himself suddenly growing cold, and feeling his skin tingle strangely. He turned, looking behind him, red eyes meeting mismatched silver and gold ones.

The owner of the eyes had light blue skin with odd green marks and gems decorating his being and blue hair that curled upwards. He was hovering slightly off of the ground and seemed to glow.

"Uhh." Yuma blushed slightly. "Sorry for walking through you. Didn't mean to."

"It is fine," the being said. He floated closer and examined him curiously. "You are human, are you not?"

Yuma nodded. "Yeah."

"If I may ask, why are you here?"

Yuma toyed with the edge of his cloak. "I actually need to ask the twin rulers of this kingdom something. Thing is, I'm not completely sure of the path to the castle, so for all I know, I could just be wandering aimlessly."

The figure was silent for a moment, before saying "I could show you to the castle."

Yuma perked up, still being sure to hide his face. "Really?"

The figure nodded. "Follow me."

Yuma followed him as he floated through the streets. It took about 10 minutes, but eventually they made it. The being floated right through the doors, but the guards stationed on either side blocked Yuma's entrance. Just as Yuma was about to say something, the being came back and said "He is allowed inside."

With reluctance, the guards moved out of the way, allowing Yuma to follow him once more. Yuma examined the figure he was following. Just who was he?

Finally, they made it to the throne room, where a figure similar to the one Yuma was following sat on one throne. The difference? The second was completely black. His eyes were a mismatched gold and black, and he had strange red horn like markings on his face.

"You took your sweet time, didn't you?" the figure asked, and Yuma figured he was Black Mist.

The other sighed. "I was showing this one around." Suddenly, it clicked.

"Your prince Astral!" Yuma suddenly shouted, pointing to the blue-haired figure.

Black Mist snorted. "Quite a slow one, aren't you?"

Astral gave his brother an annoyed look before looking back at Yuma. "I am indeed." He sat in the other throne next to his brother, looking straight into Yuma's barely hidden eyes. "Now, you say you wished to ask my brother and I something. What is it?"

Yuma took a deep breath and decided to just go along with what he had been planning to do. He lifted his right arm and rested it across his chest before bowing, one leg behind the other. After a moment he returned to his previous position. "Greetings, your majesties," he said, "I have indeed come to ask a question." He reached up and lowered his hood, watching Astral's face morph into a surprised expression and Black Mist's become one of amusement.

"Well this an interesting surprise," he said thoughtfully.

"You are…" Astral breathed. Yuma nodded.

"I am Tsukumo Yuma, son of Tsukumo Kazuma and prince of the human kingdom. I have come to ask if you knew of the whereabouts of my mom and my dad."

Astral frowned. "I am afraid, prince Yuma, we cannot help you. We have not seen hide nor hair of king Kazuma"

Yuma nodded. "I see." He bowed. "Thank you for your time. I will take my leave." He pulled his hood up and turned to leave.

He was halfway to the carriage to return to his kingdom when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned to see Astral approaching.

"What is it?" Yuma asked.

Astral floated before him. "Though I would like to help you search for your father, there are issues involving the Barians that I must attend to. However…" he smiled at Yuma. "I would like to keep in contact with you."

Yuma smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." He attempted to fix his disguise. "I have to return to the castle before Nee-chan realized I'm gone-if she hasn't already-so I can't say must longer, but I will return. I promise." He turned and started dashing off, sending a final wave to Astral. "I'll see ya later."

Astral smiled as he watched the disguised prince disappear from view. He certainly couldn't wait for Yuma to visit again. He was such an interesting human.

…**Lame ending, I know. I fail in life. :( deal with it! :D**

**Leah Yamaguchi: currently it is 8:02 in the morning and I am tired. And thanks! :D**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks. :3**

**vividRegulator: I agree with you about the whole Black MistxVector thing. XD and thanks! :D**

**Emilio: thanks!**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: congrats! :D and it's fine! :) and oh, that sounds interesting…I think I might like to see that…**

**Annika: thank you! :D and it's fine. :3 and I understand. :)**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	43. Dance

**This oneshot had a bit of one-sided Spidershipping, because YumaxFuya is too Fricken adorable! :D and…actually, I think that's about it. :/ I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Dance"**

Yuma never really was a fan of dances. He'd gone once and never really had any fun. It just didn't catch his attention. But Kotori just had to come over and gush about the coming dance, about how she was going to ask Rio to go with her. Astral just had to overhear and ask what a dance was, then ask if Yuma could go so he could see it for himself. And Yuma just had to say yes, simply because he liked Astral way too much to say no.

That was why Yuma was here now, standing outside his house, waiting for Fuya to show up. Fuya didn't actually attend his school, being busy filming ESPer Robin, but today had been a day free of filming for once, and Fuya had heard about the dance. He'd never been to a school dance and had wanted to come with, just to see what it was like.

"Yuma!" Yuma looked up, smiling at the familiar blue-haired boy. He wore a simple blue t-shirt and blue jeans instead of his ESPer Robin costume, which was probably the best idea.

"Hey, Fuya!" Yuma said, grinning as the boy stopped before him.

"Ready?" Fuya asked, "I'm really excited."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Yuma sighed, "So let's go."

He led the way to his school, talking with Fuya about how things have been since the last time they'd seen each other, when Fuya lost against Gauche in a duel. They chatted the entire way there.

The gym, where it was being held, was decorated in black and white, which Yuma didn't mind. Astral came out of the key and looked around.

"Wow! This is cool," Fuya said.

"Mm, not really," Yuma sighed.

"You don't like it?" Fuya asked, looking sad.

"It's not that. It's just…" Yuma took a deep breath. "I'm not exactly a fan of dances. I've gone once, but I just don't like it."

Fuya smiled. "I see. Well, I'll make sure you have fun at this one, Yuma!"

Yuma shook his head. "Nah, its fine. Go have fun. I'm just gonna hang out for a bit."

Fuya sighed but complied, reluctantly leaving his friend's side. Yuma leaned against the wall sighing.

"Why do you not like dances?" he heard Astral ask.

"They just aren't something I like," he said, "They never really interest me."

"Yuma!"

The boy looked up and smiled at the approaching figures. "Hey Kotori, Rio!"

Kotori smiled, holding Rio's hand. Kotori was wearing a knee length forest green dress. Rio was wearing an ankle length blue and white dress with off-the-shoulder straps.

"Who'd you come with, Yuma?" Rio asked.

Yuma shook his head. "No one, really. I only came because Astral wanted to see what a dance was like. Though, I guess technically I came with Fuya."

Kotori's eyes brightened. "Fuya's here?"

Yuma nodded, scanning the crowd. "Yeah. I dunno where, but he's somewhere."

"Okay," Rio said, "Well, I had dragged Ryouga here, if you want to talk to him."

Yuma shook his head. "Nah, Shark probably left already."

Kotori laughed and pulled Rio away, saying a quick farewell to Yuma. Yuma returned it half-heartedly.

He spent some time just lost in thought, thinking about the issues with Barian world. He couldn't really enjoy himself these days because the Barian threat lingered way too heavily on his mind. And after the ordeal in Sargasso…

"Yuma?"

Yuma looked up at Astral, who was looking at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Are you not having fun?"

Before Yuma could respond, Fuya came up and gripped Yuma's arm. His eyes shined with excitement.

"Having fun?" Yuma asked.

Fuya nodded. "A lot." He blushed and looked away a bit. "Um…I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me."

Yuma smiled. "Sure." He allowed himself to be dragged out to the floor. Fuya placed one hand on his shoulder, his other hand holding Yuma's. Yuma placed his free hand on Fuya's waist. They started to sway slowly.

"I didn't know you could dance!" Fuya said, grinning.

Yuma smiled sheepishly, blushing. "Well, now you know. I think it was Akari who taught me." At seeing Fuya's confused gaze, Yuma quickly added "She's my older sister." Fuya nodded as Yuma asked "Why'd you want me to dance with you?"

"I was getting tired of watching you do nothing," Fuya said, blushing, "I wanted you to have some fun."

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

After the dance, Yuma said goodbye and headed home. Immediately he changed into a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

"What is it like to dance with another?"

Yuma glanced at Astral. "What brought this on?"

"I was watching you and Fuya 'dancing' and I was curious." Astral looked at Yuma.

Yuma blushed. "Well, I could try to dance with you."

"I'd like that." Astral smiled and floated down until he was mock standing on the ground. He looked at Yuma. "What must I do?"

Yuma swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "Well, you place your hand on my shoulder and I place one on your wait. Then, with our other hands, we hold each other's other hand and kind of just sway." He demonstrated to Astral and before he knew it, they were dancing. Occasionally, Astral stepped on his foot, but If it weren't for the fact that his skin tingled more and more each time he did, he wouldn't have noticed.

"You're doing good, Astral," Yuma said, smiling, "Other than stepping on my foot occasionally, you've just about got it."

Astral smiled. "I am glad. I find dancing very enjoyable."

Yuma smiled before yawning. He pulled away. "I think I'm gonna get to sleep."

Astral nodded and returned to the key. Yuma climbed into his hammock and held the key close to his chest, just over his head.

"I love you, Astral," he whispered before falling asleep.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks! and I agree!**

**vividRegulator: someone else said that earlier! XD**

**Emilio: ?**

**Whitewolf997: uhh…thanks?**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: I see…thanks! :D**

**Annika: thank you! I might make a continuation in a later oneshot. :) thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	44. Lonely

**Okay, so I stayed the night at my aunt's, I went to my friend's birthday party and tomorrow school starts so updates will be pushed to the weekends. Gomennasai! I hate school but I have no choice. I'm nervous. :( anyway, enjoy!**

**EDIT: okay, I made a mistake. School starts back NEXT Monday. oops. more updates for you! :D**

**Word used: "Lonely"**

It wasn't easy being a ghost. You're always lonely, as no one can see you. You're always stuck in one place, so you can't go somewhere else. It is not a fate I would wish on anyone.

The only way to become a ghost is to be unable to pass on to the Netherworld, for whatever reason. And that is the problem-I am unable to pass on for reasons I am unsure of. I am not happy being stuck in this world, but until I find out why I am trapped, I am stuck in this lonely wor-!

"Are you okay?"

I looked up, staring into cloudy blood red eyes. Their owner had tan skin, black hair that stuck out in four point in the back and two red bangs that stuck upwards like antennae, and wore a purple tank top and white shorts.

I blinked. "You…you can see me?"

The boy smiled. "Of course I can! What's your name?"

"…Astral," I finally said, "Who are you?"

The boy was cut off when someone called "Yuma!"

We looked up as a man approached. He had skin tanner than Yuma's, brown eyes, and spikey black hair. He wore a hat, a tan shirt and tan pants. His eyes, like Yuma's, were cloudy.

"Dad!" the boy-Yuma, I assumed-stood up and ran to him, giving him a hug. The man smiled and looked at me.

"Whose this?" he asked.

"His name's Astral!" Yuma said.

"Astral, eh?" the man looked at me. "Tell me Astral-are you dead?"

I looked at the man, shocked. How had he known?

"I'm right, then?" he chuckled. "Not a surprise. I am a medium, after all, as is Yuma." Their mediums. That explains how they are able to see me.

"I felt a lonely aura around him, and decided to come talk to him," Yuma said.

"You felt a lonely aura?" I asked.

The man nodded. "Yuma and I are able to feel the emotions of ghosts." He smiled. "I'm Kazuma, by the way."

I smiled slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you and your son both."

Kazuma smiled and looked at his son. "We have to get going, Yuma."

Yuma pouted and said "Can't I say goodbye to Astral first?"

"Alright, but make it quick."

Yuma grinned and walked back to me, kneeling before me. "Bye, Astral. I promise you won't be lonely anymore. I'll come visit as often as I can!"

I smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Good! See ya later!" he stood up and took his dad's hand, and they started walking away, towards a young woman with long blonde hair. I watched them leave, smiling.

I could tell that Yuma would keep his word. I was glad. I was so tired of being lonely.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: agreed!**

**Leah Yamaguchi: …ok? XD**

**Hana13: agreed! :D**

**Emilio: yep.**

**vividRegulator: *blinks* seriously?! *looks at number of reviews* …HOW?!**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: everyone write's OoC every once in a while. :)**

**Annika: Astral and Yuma doing the Bad Apple dance?! I wanna see that! :D**


	45. Birds

**I though I'd just use this word for a small bonding moment between Yuma and Astral. I don't think Astral ever asked about birds, so I decided that this moment could be used to discuss how a conversation about birds between them could go. So yeah. Enjoy.**

**Word used: "Birds"**

"How can birds fly?"

I glanced at Astral, who was staring at a nearby bird. "What do you mean?"

He was silent for a moment, watching the bird spread its wings and fly away before asking "Birds are able to fly. And yet you are not. Why is that?"

I closed my red eyes, sighing. "Umm…let me think…" I know they taught us this in school… "I think it has something to do with their wings and bone structure as well as their feathers."

"What is a 'wing'?" he asked, "And what does a bird's bone structure have to do with anything?"

"Well, inside of bones are something called bone marrow," I said, recalling everything I knew from memory, "And the bones of birds don't have marrow or something. Their completely hollow. Birds have different types of feathers, i think, but i can't remember what. And their wings-those things they have in place of arms-help them push against the gravity of the planet, which keeps almost everything on the ground." I paused. "Or, something like that. Honestly, I wasn't paying much attention."

"That is not a surprise," he chuckled, shrugging off my glare. He looked to the sky. "I wonder why it is that birds can fly but not humans."

"Don't ask me," I said, "As far as I'm concerned, we were just built this way. There maybe a few flaws, but it's all we'll ever be, so."

"You seem to have a neutral view on such matters," Astral said.

"I've never really thought about it, honestly," I said, "Never really cared, either. I was always too busy trying to reach my goal of being a Duel Master to make dad proud. So really, things like that never crossed my mind."

"I suppose that makes sense." There was a moment of silence. "Are their different types of birds?"

"Yeah," I said, "I can name a couple, too. Parrot, pigeon, penguin, hawk, eagle, owl. There are others but I'm not gonna go into detail."

"You live in a very interesting world, Yuma," Astral said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure Astral world is just as interesting!" I said, "Just you watch, we'll get your memories back and you'll go back to your world and it'll be awesome!"

I stood up and started walking. I didn't hear Astral say with a sad tone "I hope your right, Yuma."

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**Leah Yamaguchi: trust me. It takes a lot of work to make these oneshots the way they are. :/**

**vividRegulator: thanks. and same here! :O**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: I see. Thanks! :D**

**Annika: thanks. and I think there's a Yugioh Bad Apple video on dA with a very tiny snippet with Kotori, Yuma and Astral. I miss it every time I watch it, though. :/**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	46. Anxious

**Uh…hi. My computer kinda acted weird yesterday but it's all right now. Thank God.**

**This has hints of Mutinyshipping because I am officially a fangirl of that pairing. and as for the accident-what it was, how it happened-don't bother asking because I don't know. :/ enjoy!**

**Word used: "Anxious"**

Yuma was anxious. Anxious about his best friend/3-year boyfriend, Astral.

Not that long ago, Astral had gotten involved in an accident that Yuma didn't know the details to. He'd been brought to the hospital, and Yuma was anxious about whether or not Astral would get better.

He was scared for Astral's sake. Astral almost never got hurt, so for him to be suffering from 3 broken ribs, a fractures wrist, and having been unconscious for almost a week, it wa new and foreign and Yuma was so scared that he'd lose Astral. He couldn't lose the other. It'd be like losing himself.

Yuma sat be Astral's bedside, forcing a smile as he watched Astral's chest rise and fall softly in unconsciousness. His arms was bound in a cast, and rested over his stomach. Sometimes Yuma would report to Astral what was going on, in hopes the other would wake up and voice his opinions on various subjects.

"Hey, Astral," Yuma said, "Remember what today is? No? it's our anniversary. Happy three years, buddy." He sighed. "Remember your twin, Black Mist? He got together with Vector today. Not much of a surprise. I'd figure those guys would get along, if nothing else, because of the fact that they both despise you and vice versa. But I feel like the fact that they got together today of all days is pretty annoying. Anything to annoy us though, I suppose." He sighed and folded his arms underneath beside Astral, resting his head in them, and closed his eyes. "I wish you'd wake up. I'm scared Astral. I'm scared you won't ever wake up. I just want you to wake up."

He took a deep breath and stood up, dusting himself. "I should be going. I'll come by tomorrow."

Yuma turned, intending to leave, when he felt a grip on his wrist, weak as it is, and a small voice whisper "Don't go."

Yuma inhale, heart pounding, and rapidly turned, grinning when he saw his boyfriend's mismatched silver and gold eyes cracked open. "Astral! You're awake!

Astral gave a weak nod. "I am. I heard everything you said." He smiled weakly. "Happy three year anniversary, Yuma. I wish I was not injured."

"It's fine, silly." Yuma knelt down and gently kissed his forehead. "So long as you're alive, breathing, and well, it's fine."

"I am glad," Astral said before giving a small yawn. He sighed and said, "So, Black Mist and Vector, hm?"

Yuma chuckled. "Yeah. It would figure, huh?"

Astral could see the anxiety in his lover's eyes. "Yuma…I am fine. I promise."

Yuma smiled and kissed Astral softly. "You better be. I'd never forgive you, otherwise."

"I promise."

**I'm surprised I'm not famous for lame endings at this point. :/**

**Emilio: uhh…how?**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I see.**

**Yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl: yes, I did! And as for that quiz…I don't know! I'm not THAT much of a bird expert! Bald Eagle? I dunno. :/ thanks!**

**vividRegulator: yeah, at least. :)**

**Annika: that sounds cute! And I did! :D maybe he's a little smarter than you… who knows? And yeah…**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: I agree.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	47. Thief

**This one was pretty fun. :/ **

**Eto…I watched episode 111 yesterday…putting it mildly, I cried. That was so sad. ;~; I won't spoil it for those who haven't watched it-yet-but just saying that that was sooo sad! I don't think I'm ever going to recover.**

**Just a quick note: throughout the entire Zexal series, Astral has always been my number one favorite character. There are moments where I've disagreed with him, but I still always really liked him. I think episode 111 is the only time I've actually felt hatred for Astral. :( enjoy.**

**Word used: "Thief"  
**"STOP! THIEF!"

Yuma kept his head low and his pace quick as he ran, holding the stolen item close to his chest. It was just a bag of apples, but he's known for stealing. Not like he wanted to steal, but would that stop them? Not really.

He turned through alleyways until he was tackled to the ground. The apples were squashed underneath him. He turned his head, seeing familiar purple hair, and smiled.

"Captain Ryouga. Seems you got faster."

Ryouga gave him an unamused look. "Your under arrest, Yuma."

Yuma sighed. "I figured as much. I'll go quietly."

Yuma did as he said. After returning the apples, he followed Ryouga to the dungeons. That was where he was now, awaiting his meeting with the prince. His hands were chained above his head and a blindfold was over his eyes. he heard the door to his cell open and lifted his head. "Ryouga?"

"No, Yuma," sighed a familiar voice.

"Kotori! Why are you here?"

Kotori was a childhood friend of Yuma's, and was advisor to the prince himself. She was a kind person. She was the only person who knew why Yuma had turned to stealing. She understood completely, though she still scolded him occasionally.

"I'm here to take you to the prince, silly," she said. He heard a rattle of chains, and then his arms fell limply to his sides. He rubbed his wrists to get the circulation going. "You have to keep wearing the blindfold for now," she sighed.

"It's fine." He stood up and felt her thin hand wrap around his wrist. He allowed her to drag him through the halls. After a while, he assumed they entered the throne room, as Kotori announced "My lord! I have brought him, as you asked."

"Remove the blindfold, Kotori," said a smooth voice which, admittedly, made Yuma feel safe.

"Yes, my lord!" he heard shuffling behind him, and suddenly the blindfold fell off. He had to close his eyes against the blinding light-hey, being in a very dark dungeon with a blindfold on will make your eyes sensitive, believe it or not-and blinked several times as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. He looked around.

He was in a large, comfortably decorated room. The walls were a very light blue with red carpeting. Directly across from Yuma was the throne. On one side stood Ryouga, glaring at Yuma with deep blue eyes. on the other side was Kotori, frowning at him as she gripped her forest green robe tightly in clenched fingers. And on the throne itself was the prince.

He had light blue hair that sloped upwards, pale skin and mismatched silver-gold eyes. He wore a light blue robe that ended at his ended at his ankles and was trimmed in gold. Dangling silver earrings with blue gems hung from his ears. His expression was blank as he examined me.

"I assume you are prince Astral?" Yuma said dryly.

"I am." Astral leaned forward and laced his fingers, resting his chin on them. "Tell me. What is your name?"

"Tsukumo Yuma, your highness," Yuma answered easily.

"Alright then, Tsukumo Yuma. Tell me-why do you steal?"

Yuma froze and exchanged glances with Kotori before swallowing. "Your highness that is…a private matter. I do not wish to speak of it."

Astral sighed, looking curiously at Kotori before looking back at Yuma. "Very well." He closed his eyes, as though thinking. "You are fast, that much is for sure. Very skilled as well, no doubt." He reopened his eyes. "How about this. You work in the military as punishment."

Yuma froze. Maybe most would consider that a reward or something, but Yuma has made his displeasure of the prince's army very public. So public, in fact, that it'd be IMPOSSIBLE for the prince to not know of it by now.

"No!" Ryouga said, quickly voicing his displeasure at the suggestion, "Send him back to the dungeons. He does not deserve such mercy!"

Astral gave him a sharp look, shutting him up, before turning to Kotori. "We have heard Ryouga's opinion. How about yours, Kotori?"

Kotori smiled. "I think it is a great idea. Yuma has great speed and can defend himself well enough. He would make a great addition to the army."

Yuma gave her a soft glare, which dissipated as the prince turned to him. "Make your choice, Yuma. Either you join the army or you go back to the dungeons."

Yuma swallowed, staring down at the gold pendant around his neck. "I…I'll join the army."

And so his fate was sealed. Ryouga reluctantly began training him, and he proved to be the fastest of the soldiers, able to react at a moment's notice. After a month and a half, he became Astral's personal guard, at his lord's side at all times.

Astral and Yuma slowly got along. They had their moments where they disagreed on things, but they were usually chatting and laughing like old friends to anyone who was looked at them.

The ex-thief found himself falling for the prince, which scared him. He didn't want to be in love with Astral. It was dangerous. But he couldn't help it. The prince was rather cute, and had given Yuma a surprise when he discovered his childish curiosity about life outside the castle, seeing as how he had apparently never left the said castle.

One day, he heard Astral say, "Yuma, will you tell me of why you have become a thief in the first place now?"

Yuma looked sadly at Astral and sighed. "Alright. Truth be told, I started stealing after my sister and parents died in an accident. I only stole food, though. When I got a bit older, a man named Vector forced me to start stealing more valuable items. That's how I became well-known. I grew faster in my escapes, and when I finally managed to escape from Vector's service, I still stole things. It was only ever food, though."

"I see." Astral bowed his head before looking into Yuma's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine! i…" whatever he was going to say died on his lips as he stared into Astral's eyes, almost entranced at the beauty of the differently-colored iris's. without noticing, the two started to get closer, their eyes becoming half-lidded as they drew closer. Both blushed slightly as their faces drew nearer and nearer. Soon, their lips were only an inch apart…

"My lord!"

The two jumped away from each other blushing as Kotori came in.

"What is it?" Astral asked in a shaky voice.

"A fight has broken out between Ryouga and Kaito again," she said.

Astral sighed and stood up, helping Yuma up as well. "Let us go see what it is about this time."

As they walked, Yuma smiled slightly. They had been so close to kissing. Did that mean his feelings were returned? Had the prince fallen in love with the former thief just as the former thief has fallen for the prince?

Yuma could only hope.

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: I dunno. :/**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: mhm.**

**vividRegulator: that sucks. :/**

**Emilio: thanks?**

**AlleyCattz: thank you!**

**Yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl: holy crap, I was right? XD**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: it's fine! :D**

**Annika: agreed! And you've got him beat there. :/**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	48. Mermaid

**I am really tired. :( but I hope you guys enjoy this. :) worked hard on it. I'm rather proud of it myself.**

**I'm just gonna say it now-I'm a bit of a Tron/Vetrix fangirl. He's just awesome! Even after he stole Haruto's powers, I still find him awesome! :D**

**WARNING: slightly OoC Yuma, because I can~! Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Mermaid"**

Astral loved the ocean.

The wide open blue waters always enchanted him, especially now, with the sun setting and painting the waters and sky orange, pink, purple, gold-a mesmerizing sight, indeed.

The blue haired scientist removed his shirt, leaving him only in white swim trunks. He slowly entered the water. The beach was empty of all life except for him. He had felt the urge to swim today and was only able to make it at this time, having been to occupied with work. Thank goodness he had this weekend off. He really needed to rest and relax.

He waded out until he was chest deep and swam around for a bit. However, as luck would have it, he got caught in a particularly strong current while trying to return to land.

At first, he began to panic, but managed to calm himself. His friend Shark, a marine biologist, had mentioned that panicking while being carried by a current was dangerous and possibly fatal. It was most likely best that he relaxed. So he did so, falling limp and allowing himself to be carried along. Eventually he passed out.

He woke up after a bit with no idea where he was. He looked around. He was in a cave of some sorts. To his left was a jagged rocky wall, to his right a large pool of water, with no other entrance. How had he gotten here?

He heard a splash to his right and turned to the pool to see a head sticking out of the water. It was a human with tan skin, red eyes and black hair that stuck out in four points in the back with red bangs that stuck upwards like antennae. From what Astral could tell, he was wearing no shirt.

The two stared at each other for a bit. Then the boy grinned. "Your awake!"

"Who…are you?" Astral asked, "How did I get here?"

"My name's Yuma!" the boy said, "And I brought you here!"

"How?"

"Isn't it obvious? I swa-!" Suddenly he disappeared under water. He came back up several moments later glaring into the water as another individual came up.

It was a girl with forest green hair tied up into a bun on one side and brown eyes. she was most likely wearing a bikini top, though Astral couldn't tell.

"I told you not to, Yuma!" she said, "Now Tron is unhappy with you!"

"I wanted to, Kotori," Yuma said, "If Tron isn't happy, he can go suck an oyster."

The girl's-Kotori's-eyes widened in surprise. "Are you alright, Yuma? You've been in a bad mood lately."

"It's nothing," sighed Yuma, "It's just…Akari banned me from exploring. I haven't been in a very good mood because of that."

"I see." Kotori sighed. "Well, I'll go talk to her. Just please stop being so unhappy Yuma. It's weird."

"Alright. I promise." Astral watched Kotori vanish underneath the water. Yuma smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry about that. I kind of disobeyed my foster father's rule about not going to the surface to help you." He sighed. "Tron can be such a child sometimes."

"the surface?"

Yuma nodded. "Yeah!" he removed his arms from the water, using them to prop himself up onto the stone next to Astral.

Astral was stunned.

In place of legs, Yuma had a bloody red mermaid tail, the fin still in the water. The scales seemed to glow slightly.

"Mermaid?" Astral whispered.

"Merman, actually," Yuma corrected, "I'm a boy."

Astral shook himself out of his daze and looked at Yuma. "Can you take me back to the beach?"

Yuma nodded. "Sure." He slid himself back into the water and held out a hand for Astral. "Grab on."

Astral stared at it. "I won't be able to breathe underwater…"

"Yeah you will. The seashell necklace you're wearing will make sure of it."

Astral looked down, for the first time noticing the pinkish sea shell around his neck. He swallowed, grabbed Yuma's hand and dove underneath.

Yuma had been right. He was breathing perfectly fine. Yuma swam fast, pulling him along until they reached as close to the beach as Yuma could. He turned to Astral. "Will I see you again?"

Astral nodded. "Of course. I promise." He climbed onto the shore to find it was about midnight. He looked back at the ocean, watching Yuma wave and swim away.

Astral smiled. He was quite a unique individual. Perhaps they could meet again?

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I see…**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: there, there.**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: thanks!**

**vividRegulator: it was really sad. ;~;**

**Emilio: mhm.**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: thank you.**

**Annika: 24 more days… thanks. :)**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	49. Fluff

**This one is featuring a yaoifangirl!Rio and slight yaoifangirl!Kotori and fanfiction-y things. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Fluff"**

'_Yuma blushed lightly as Astral's face neared his, a curious expression on his face. "Well?"_

_Yuma leaned back a bit, looking away and laughing awkwardly. "I dunno what you're talking about, Astral."_

_The alien frowned and lifted an intangible, resting it on Yuma's cheek, making the other blushed as he turned his face to face the other, the hand following, staying on his cheek and his red eyes meeting mismatched gold and silver ones. "Yuma…"_

"_What about it?" Yuma snapped, pulling away. He rested a hand on the topic of their conversation, a large bandaged gash in his stomach. "It was an accident."_

"_It was not an accident, Yuma," Astral said. His face grew slightly closer, making Yuma's face light up with a brighter red blush. "Do not lie to me."_

"…" _the multicolored haired boy sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, wincing at the pain it caused. "I had an encounter with IV and he wasn't in a good mood. That's all."_

"'_That's all'?!" Yuma flinched. This was the first time he's ever seen Astral truly this angry. "Yuma, you could've died!"_

"_Why would you care?!" the words hung in the tense air. Astral looked surprised at Yuma's angry expression. "You only care if I die because if I do, you can't collect your memories and save your world!"_

"_That is not true!"_

"_Prove it!" tears were running down Yuma's cheeks, tears of anger._

_Astral was silent for a moment. Where had this angry, doubtful Yuma come from? It was weird… "You are my friend Yuma. You are the only friend I can remember having. In fact, as far as I can remember, you are my only friend. But not only that, but there is something else." Astral placed a hand on his chest, over where his heart would be if he were human. "Every time I am near you, my chest seems to grow warm. But it does not hurt. It is a nice feeling. And the very thought of losing you scares me. I want to protect you, Yuma."_

_Yuma blushed, lips parted in shock, cheek still damp with tears. "Really…?"_

_Astral gave a confirming nod. "Yes. It is the truth."_

_Yuma smiled. "I'm glad, because I feel the same."_

_Astral leaned nearby, face becoming mere inches from Yuma's own, and pressed his lips to the other boy's softly in a soft, innocent-!'_

What is that?!" Yuma shouted, interrupting Rio in reading her story. His face was bright red and he was flailing. "Me and Astral-I don't-I would never!"

Astral tilted his head. "What is the problem, Yuma? What was going to happen before you interrupted her?"

Yuma shook his head. "Nothing. I'm leaving!" he ran in the direction of his home, ignoring persistent questioning from Astral.

Rio looked at Kotori, who was watching him leave. "What'd you think, Kotori-chan?"

Kotori looked back at her, shrugging. "I liked it. It's very fluffy."

**Bloodydragon000: maybe next time.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks. :)**

**vividRegulator: it's cool. You won't miss much. School starts soon, so. :/**

**Emilio: mhm.**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: I'll check it out later. Thanks! :D**

**Annika: agreed! :D**

**see that little button that says "Reivew this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	50. Lost

**Embarrassing confession time: I have never and I mean NEVER watched Yugioh 5D's, GX or even** **the original! Zexal is my first ever Yugioh. XD I mean, I know the main protagonists and their rivals of the other series, sort of-Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba, Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton (I think) and Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas (again, I think that's right but am not sure)-but that's about it. :/ oh, and synchro summoning. Oops. ^^; who cares~?**

**So no more updates until Saturday because of School. :( I'm gonna miss you guys! I hate school! DX I own nothing. **

**Just imagine this one in the P-O-V of whoever you want, guys. That's what I did. XD Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Lost"**

I cursed at how much of a labyrinth this forest was. If only I'd paid closer attention to the map before the wind blew it away!

I wrapped my thin arms around my being. God it was cold! What didn't help me was the fact that this forest was known for 2 things-demons and the infamous clearing.

Demons lived in this forest since beginning times. It's oe of the reasons we were constantly warned away from it. Personally I'm not afraid of demons. Who really cares, anyway? People were just so paranoid sometimes.

And as for the infamous clearing, there was a rumor passed down through generations that once, a long time ago, there had been a pair of twins. They were polar opposites, though-one was dark and sadistic, and the other was bright and kind. The bright one was well loved. One day, the dark one killed his brother out of jealousy and sealed his soul into the clearing. So basically, his soul haunts the clearing. The details were a little unknown, though, such as how it's known that he still roams there.

Didn't I already pass that tree? Damn it, I'm way too lost for it to be funny! I sighed and trudged on, a frown on my lips.

I paused when I noticed an opening in the trees. I tiptoed towards it. I looked inside and gasped.

Inside were two individuals. One was a boy around my age with black hair that suck out in four points at the back with red bangs that stuck upwards like antennae and bloody red eyes. His skin was tan and he wore a black shirt, black pants and a black cape-like thing. On the back of his neck was a strange mark. He was a demon.

The other hovered above the ground, and had light blue skin, matching hair that curved upwards and mismatched silver and gold eyes. Strange green gems and patterns decorated his skin, and he seemed to glow. He was also transparent, and I realized with a chill he must have been the ghost. That meant this was the clearing I had heard so much about!

I got a little closer while remaining in the shadows so I could listen in on their conversation.

"…scared, Astral," the demon said, "Shingetsu is still hunting me." His fist clenched. "I despise that fire demon so much. I'm scared that he's gonna find you and…" he trailed off.

The spirit-Astral, I guessed-placed an intangible hand on his shoulder. "There is no need to worry, Yuma. I can defend myself well enough, despite what you might believe. I may be dead, but how do you suppose I've managed to remain unseen until I met you?"

Yuma chuckled. "I suppose your right. It's just…" he sighed. "I can't lose you, Astral. As a Shadow demon, I've always been ignored. I've only really been talked to by Ryouga and Kaito, and even then, I very rarely see them. Meeting you was one of the best things to ever happened to me and if I lost you…" I felt myself grow cold as he said he was a Shadow Demon. Crap! He could probably sense my presence!

The spirit wrapped his arms around Yuma, resting his head on Yuma's own bowed one. "I will let nothing separate us, Yuma. I promise."

Yuma smiled. "Thanks Astral." He sighed. "I have to go. And by the way, you might wanna hide. Someone's in the shadows." With that, he melted into shadows. Astral briefly glanced around, eyes skimming over me for a moment, before vanishing.

I felt my beating heart slow softly and sighed, continuing on through the forest until finally reaching the village. As I lay in my bed, thinking, I remembered the sight of Yuma and Astral and smiled. Those two were really adorable together. And I decided that, as long as it was in my power, I would make sure they stayed together while not making myself known. That was a promise.

I'm glad I got lost in the forest. Because if I hadn't, I'd never have seen those two. I guess that, despite what most people might think, getting lost was the best thing that ever happened to me.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: agreed!**

**Emilio: thanks!**

**Annika: thanks! I agree with you. XD**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: oh, I love Photonshipping! XD I don't even know why! It's just adorable! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	51. Heartbreak

**Oh, boy. Where do I start?**

**So I started reading-and yes, I said reading-the original Yugioh series, with Yugi and Yami and all of them. And I absolutely love it! I also love the abridged series. XD they did well. If anyone recommends the anime, I'll check it out. :)**

**So this one has onesided!Keyshipping and Sharkbaitshipping, because that is how I decided this word would work. :/ don't like it? Too bad~! Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Heartbreak"**

One thing about humans I was never really able to understand was love and all that it was associated with. That included heartbreak. But now I knew what it was like.

How did I know? Somehow, during my time with Yuma, I had, as humans would put it, "Fallen in Love" with Yuma. I am unsure how, but I did. Though I never said anything. After all, it wouldn't have worked anyway. I was an intangible spirit from a different world and he was a human. How would that have worked?

But it still hurt when I witnessed Yuma kissing Shark. I had known that the red-eyed boy admired the purple-haired one from afar, and that he looked up to the other. But seeing Yuma looking so happy after Shark kissed him…it just made my chest hurt. And I do not mean a simple and quick pain. It felt as though I was being crushed from the inside out.

"Astral?"

I closed my eyes, not wanting to face him, but not having a choice. I turned slowly and opened my eyes, looking at Yuma curiously. He was holding a gold book with a strange triangular shaped artifact on the cover. On the artifact was an oddly shaped eye.

"Is something wrong, Yuma?"

Yuma set the book down. "Your acting weird. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I said immediately.

"I don't believe you, ya know," he said.

I sighed. "Yuma, it is nothing for you to concern yourself with. I promise you that."

Yuma frowned and opened his mouth to say something back…

"Yuma!"

He turned, grinned and closing his book. "There you are, Shark!"

I immediately felt the pain in my chest and returned to the key, unable to stay any longer.

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

"Something wrong with Astral?" Shark asked Yuma as they walked towards the Tsukumo household hand-in-hand.

"I dunno," Yuma said, book tucked underneath one arm, "He's been more withdrawn but he won't say why no matter what I do."

Shark rolled his eyes. "He's acting like a lovesick heartbroken teenage girl."

Yuma looked down at the key, gripping it tightly. "Yeah…"

'Astral,' Yuma thought, closing red eyes, 'I want to help you. Why won't you let me help you? Aren't we supposed to be friends?'

**Poor Astral… ;-; I'm such a mean person.**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: No. 73: mistress thanks you both. She hopes you enjoy this one as well.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**Emilio: it isn't. :/ same universe, different storyline. Okay?**

**Annika: thank you! And I watch Yugioh the Abridged Series, the original Yugioh, with Yugi and whatnot. It's hilarious. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	52. Lazy

**All of my reviewers seem to be disappearing until there's only 3 left. :I**

**This one was fun~! You'll see why. XD**

**School back tomorrow. But I'm still tired from walking a mile to go there and back. *yawns* oh, well. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Lazy"**

If there was one way to describe Yuma, "Lazy" would be it.

Currently, the clock in his room read half past noon, and he was still in his hammock, in his pajamas. He wasn't asleep, just lying there shuffling through his deck while Astral watched.

"Yuma," Astral said, "Shouldn't you be getting up?"

Yuma groaned, tossing his head back and letting his hands fall onto his stomach, not spilling the deck. "I don't want to, Astral! I'm tired!"

"Then why are you not resting?" Astral asked.

"Not that kind of tired," Yuma said, "I just don't want to move out of the hammock today." He gave a small yawn.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Yuma gave a small pout and returned to his cards, shuffling through them once more.

Astral frowned. Kotori had said that he had days when he was like this. She had said it was near impossible to get him up. But Astral knew there had to be a way.

"Do you not want to go out and find someone to duel?" Astral asked.

"Who would I duel?" Yuma asked, "Everyone's busy today."

Astral sighed, annoyance beginning to prick at his mind. Kotori had a point when she said it was near impossible. If a duel couldn't sway him from his laziness, than what else could?

Astral then remembered something from a show he'd seen on the magic box. Would that work…?

"Yuma?"

"Yea-!" Yuma's eyes widened when his lips turned cold and tingled. It took him a moment to process that Astral was kissing him. Astral pulled away, and the two had a minor staring contest.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…ugh!" Yuma jumped out of the hammock, slid down the ladder and ran into the bathroom, yelling "EWW! ASTRAL COOTIES!"

Astral sighed. That had gotten him out of the hammock, at least…

**Ha ha. Astral cooties. XD**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: it is… :(**

**Emilio: for the plot? DX gomennasai!**

**Annika: I'm only on the first book, but yeah, it's pretty good except for when Yami starts taking over and he makes this creepy psycho faces. DX and yet when he takes over without Yugi's knowledge, it's my favorite part. XD and yeah, the abridged series is hilarious! And yeah. Poor Astral. :(**

**See this little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	53. Regret

**So…very…tired… T.T**

**So~! this oneshot is HEAVILY inspired by a friend of mine's story. The friend is known as Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, the story is called "I'm So Sorry", and it is a Fragile Dreams CrowxSeto story. I recommend it if you like Fragile Dreams. He is an awesome writer! :D**

**I've decided I'm gonna start watching the original Yugioh Anime. It probably wont be as funny as the abridged series, but it's about time I see it for myself. :) I'm thinking of bringing other Yugioh protagonists into my oneshots. Opinions? Y'know, like brief mentions and cameos of, say, Yugi and Bakura or whatever.**

**Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Regret"**

If there is one thing I regret, it is that I could not save him.

I stared down at the broken body before me. Neck in an inhumane angle, red eyes clouded over and lifeless, bits of bone sticking out from the flesh on his arms, legs and chest, and a puddle of red beneath him. It didn't matter what anyone might've told me, I knew without a doubt that this was my fault. And all because of this stupid pendant.

I didn't even want the pendant.

I stared down at the key in my hand. I had only taken it from him to get his attention in this god forsaken world. There was almost no one. I felt almost lonely. A robot like me wasn't programmed to feel emotion, but I felt lonely. Then he came and I had only done what I remembered reading in a book to keep his attention on me-taking his key and forcing him to follow me throughout the amusement park, playing games that, if I remembered correctly, were called hide-and-seek and tag and others. I only wanted to be his friend. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to slip. He wasn't supposed to fall from the near top of a Ferris wheel.

He wasn't supposed to die.

I would've given him his key back. I would've apologized. We would've become friends. Maybe he'd even have helped me find out who I am, who created me, why I was here, what my purpose was. But now…

"Yuma," I whispered, "I'm so sorry." I fell to my knees, not caring that the light blue robe I was wearing was getting stained with red. "Please wake up." He can't be dead! He can't be! "Please! This is not funny!"

And he just continued to stare at me blankly, lifelessly, not moving an inch.

And I can't cry because I am a robot and robots are not programmed to cry or even feel emotions and yet regret made my circuits hurt and I didn't know what to do.

After a while, I forced myself to stand up and pick up the body, being gentle even though it didn't matter at this point. Looking at his fear-stricken face, I remember that exact same expression marring the tan features when he had slipped. I remember reaching out, trying to grab him and missing by a single INCH. One inch more and he would've been safe and alive. But that one single inch spelled out his fate.

A fate I allowed to happen.

I buried him underneath the Ferris wheel and used a pole of metal as a grave marker and slipping the pendant over it so it rested on the pile of dirt, held in place by the pole. I stared at the makeshift grave, filled with regret.

I'm sorry, Yuma. I'm so sorry.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I agree! XD**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: No. 73 Assassin of the King: *frowns* are you alright?**

**BBR: she'll be fine! :) Anyway, thanks you guys!**

**Yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl: lucky! D:**

**Whitewolf997: you got it!**

**Emilio: XD**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: mwahahahaha!**

**Annika: yeah, in the oneshots "Stubborn"! XD and no, I don't because I haven't watched the actual anime yet. :/ **

**Rinnii: oh, it's fine! :D and just a random little question: is your icon of Blue Exorcist? Because I sear it looks like Rin and Yukio with Mephisto in the background. Is it?**

**NurdBurger: thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	54. Remember

**this oneshots is actually one in a series of oneshots based off of different words that I am going to do. Because why not?**

**i'm sincerely sorry about the last oneshot. If you want, you can go blame Yami Kuroi Sephiroth for giving me the inspiration. :) XD**

**so how are you guys? I'm just sitting here, listening to "One Two Three" by Morning Musume and still trying to wake up. I'm tired. :( and I have school tomorrow. DX enjoy!**

**Word used: "Remember"**

"_Do not ever forget me, Yuma…"_

Red eyes shot wide open as a young boy burst into a sitting position, breathing heavily. A heavy silence filled the room. the boy breathed a heavy sigh and lay back down in the hammock, thinking about that dream.

This was not the first time he's had it, and he knew that I wouldn't be the last. The thing was, he had no idea why he kept having this dream. It's been happening since his 13th birthday-2 months ago. Sometimes it wasn't that particular dream, but the same people would be in it-a boy who looks like himself and a glowing alien-spirit thing. In the dream he'd just woken up from, the alien's words seemed to echo in his mind.

"_Do not ever forget me, Yuma…"_

What was there to forget? Tsukumo Yuma didn't even know who the spirit thing was. All he knew was that he was haunting his dreams, has been doing so for the past 2 months, and it was really getting on his nerves.

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

"Yuma! You actually made it!"

Yuma gave Kotori a sour glare. At her stunned look, his face softened and he sighed. "Sorry, Kotori. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Kotori frowned. "One of those dreams again?"

Yuma nodded as they entered the classroom and took their seats. "Yeah. I still don't know their meaning. it seems like some sort of memory but I'm pretty sure I've never met the spirit thing ever!"

The class quieted as the bell went off and the teacher, Ms. Droite, entered. Today her purple hair with light purple highlights was in a ponytail. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Good morning class," she said, "Today we have a new student." She looked outside and seemed to beckon someone in. Yuma, who was already lost in thought, didn't notice until he heard Kotori gasp and poke his ribs. He was about to tell her off when he caught sight of the new student. All words died in this throat.

Standing beside Ms. Droite was a young boy with really pale skin, light blue hair that curved upwards and gold eyes. He wore the school uniform-a white button up shirt dark blue pants and a red tie. The boy examined the class, and Yuma swore his eyes lingered on him. Then the boy bowed politely and said "My name is Takahashi Astral. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

Astral felt a small smile curve his lips. He found him. He finally found Yuma. And, luckily, the only open seat was right in front of Yuma. Sure enough, Ms. Droite told him to sit there and he did so.

Astral remembered Yuma. He remembers his life as an Astral being. He remembers everything from before. It's been so long since he's been able to look into Yuma's confident red eyes and feel reassurance. The question was, would Yuma remember him?

No. Way. This could not be a coincidence, Yuma just knew it. It was no coincidence that on the very day after he had that dream-which had been the first time he'd been able to see the alien-spirit thing clearly in two months-this student, who looked like a more human version of that alien thing enrolled in his school. It couldn't be a coincidence. He HAD to know something about Yuma's dreams. Yuma could…feel it.

Yuma was determined to confront this student after class. Perhaps, if these dreams are memories, Astral could help him remember what was forgotten?

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: No. 73: mistress hopes you enjoy this oneshot. **

**Theabridgedkuriboh: gomen ne.**

**NurdBurger: gomennasai!**

**Emilio: oops. ^^;**

**Annika 6 days, 16 hours and 2 minutes is too long to wait! DX**

**See that littlie button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	55. Phone

**So, how are y'all? I'm tired from school. *yawns* but whatever, right?**

**I know I said I would make a small mini-series involving the words but I wanted to try out my hand at gender bending. I've only done it for one of my stories, a Durarara! story called "Life as a Girl!" and even then, I only genderbent Shizuo and Izaya. :/**

**Don't ask why Shingetsu's female name is Rain. Just. Don't. Ask.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Phone"**

Yumi frowned, pulling her black hair in a ponytail. She brushed her red bangs, which always framed her face, and glanced at the innocent red cell phone on her bed.

Nothing.

She shook her head and grabbed a change of clothes. She changed out of her pajamas and into a purple tank top with a large mint green "D", a mid-thigh length white skirt with black leggings and sneakers. She looked at the phone again.

Still nothing.

With a frustrated sigh, she grabbed a red vest with a white hood and put it on. Then she put a fingerless glove on one hand and grabbed her duel disk and put it in her purse. She put on her card holder and grabbed the phone, flipping it open.

'_Nothing still?!'_

She threw the phone into the purse and, after putting on her oddly shaped golden key, left a house with a quick "Goodbye grandpa! I'll be home soon, Nii-san!" outside was a girl with mid-back length spiky orange hair and amethyst eyes. she wore a white blouse and red knee-length skirt with black flip-flops.

"Something wrong, Yumi-san?" asked Shingetsu Rain, tilted her head.

Yumi shook her head. "It's nothing, Rain. It's just…" Yumi sighed. "You know you're sister's new girlfriend, right?"

"Brianna-chan?" Rain nodded. "She's a little weird."

"Black Mist has a twin as well," Yumi said, "And-!"

"Why do you call her Black Mist?" Rain asked.

Yumi shook her head. "Long story short, it's her sister's fault, partially. She has a sister named Astral."

Rain perked up. "I remember you talking with Kori about someone named Astral!"

Yumi nodded. "Well, Astral went on a trip. She's due back today and she promised to call me when she came back." Yumi blushed as they entered the park, looking at the ground. "It's almost 4:30 and I still haven't heard from her."

Rain was silent for a moment before asking in a shaky voice. "Yumi-san…do you like Astral?"

Yumi blushed harder. "Maybe a little bit…" Yumi shook her head. "Actually, a lot. I can't help it though! She's been my friend since practically since we were in diapers. Sure, we fight sometimes and she does get on my nerves occasionally, but I still like her!" she sighed. "I may even love her."

"Yumi?"

Yumi froze, the blush on her face turning bloody red, and turned. behind her was a girl with really pale skin, shoulder length light blue hair that curled upwards at the end and mismatched silver and gold eyes. she wore a headband with green gems to hold her bangs out of her face, a light blue blouse and light blue skinny jeans with high heels with heels only about ¾ of an inch high. She held a light blue cell phone close to her ear, and not three seconds later, the phone in Yumi's purse went off.

"Astral…" Yumi said softly, suddenly feeling like a deer in headlights.

Astral shut her phone and lowered her arms, examining her friend's face silently. "Did you mean that, Yumi? Do you really love me?"

Yumi felt her red eyes well with tears and turned her head away, not wanting to see her friend's expression. "Yes, Astral. I mean it, completely and totally."

"Yumi…" the next thing Yumi knew, arms were wrapping around her waist and her head was being pushed against someone's shoulder. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Astral, what…?" Yumi pulled away and looked into her crush's unique eyes.

"I've loved you for 3 years now, Yumi," Astral said, "I just never knew how to confess. I was…scared of rejection."

Yumi's heart raced, her face heated and she swore she was on the borderline between consciousness and unconsciousness. Astral actually loved her? And for three years at that?

Yumi grinned widely and planted a small kiss on her chin, Rain's presence completely pushed to the back of her mind. "I'm glad."

**Zexal Ponies: thanks!**

**Rinnii: knew it~! And thanks!**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: I'll do that next!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: mhm.**

**Emilio: thanks!**

**NurdBurger: :D**

**Annika: you're the only one who actually figured it out! XD yes, I gave Astral the last name Takahashi because it is Katzuki-sensei's last name.**

**sailorrose92: in the next oneshot, I promise.**

**NinjaGalZ1234: I used the last name Takahashi because it's Kazuki-sensei's last name. y'know, the creator of Yugioh?**

**See the button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	56. Hallucination

**Get ready for OoC Jaden (Maybe)~! That's right. Jaden Yuki is in this chapter. So are Yugi and Yami. :3 and yes, I ship Puzzleshipping. I also like Thiefshipping, Puppyshipping and Chaseshipping. :3 enjoy! I own nothing!**

**Word used: "Hallucination" (it was originally hallucinate but I changed it to fit the story)**

"Yo, Yuma!"

Yuma barely managed to look up before a brown and red blue filled his vision and nearly knocked him down. He gave a soft laugh. "Get off, Jaden!"

Jaden Yuki pouted but complied. Behind him, Yugi Mutou was covering his mouth to stifle his laughter, holding his boyfriend, Yami Atem's hand. Jaden grinned. "How've ya been, dude?"

Yuma sighed. "I haven't slept well. I've been having this strange dream lately."

"About what?" Yugi asked.

"It's a bit hard to explain," Yuma said, "But it's been happening since my birthday. We also got a new student today."

"I heard about that," Jaden said, "They say he has a weird appearance and name." he scratched his chin. "It has something to do with space, I think."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "His name is Astral, Jaden."

"Anyway, I've gotta get going," Yuma said.

"We'll duel later, right?" Jaden asked.

"Ya got it! Later!" Yuma ran away from his friends and left the school, running through the rain until he reached the park. He leaned against a tree and panted, trying to regain his breath.

"Yuma?"

Yuma opened his eyes, staring into mismatched silver-gold ones. He blinked and they were gone.

"What the…?" he saw a strange glow from the corner of his eye and turned quickly, finding nothing there,

"I must be hallucinating…" Yuma murmured with a sigh.

"I'm not a hallucination."

Yuma turned once again, finding himself face-to-face with the glowing figure from his dreams. It was floating about a foot off the ground, arms folded, and a frown on its face.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yuma yelled, "Leave me alone!"

The creature smiled. "I cannot leave you alone. Not now that I have found you again. We are connected, Yuma."

"I don't even know who you are!" Yuma shouted.

The creature's smile turned sad. "Then you do not remember me. You do not remember the duels we have fought together."

"I have never dueled with anything like you," Yuma said.

It faced upwards, towards the grey clouds. "It is alright, however. Soon enough you will remember again." With that it started fading.

"Wait! Don't-!" his words went unheard as the creature disappeared.

Yuma just stared at where it has been before letting out a yell of frustration and banging his fists repeatedly against his head. "Stupid hallucinations! Why are these stupid dreams taunting me?!"

"Is something wrong?"

Yuma froze and turned, finding himself face to face with none other than Takahashi Astral, who was looking at him curiously.

Astral watched as Yuma quick tried to compose himself. He smirked internally. Yuma hasn't changed. That was good. He was still how Astral remembered him.

"Hey!" Yuma said, "You're the new kid, right?"

Astral chuckled. "Yes. My name is Takahashi Astral."

Yuma smiled at him. "I know. My name's Tsukumo Yuma." Yuma scratched his cheek nervously. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you. I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Of course. But not in this rain." Astral turned, looking at Yuma over his shoulder. "Would you like to come to my home? I think it's closer to this place than yours." A lie. Astral KNEW that the place he was residing in was closer than Yuma's home.

"Uh, sure." Yuma smiled. "I don't have any other option. I'll call Nee-chan when we get to your place." As the two started walking, Yuma swallowed. Would this boy be able to answer his questions?

Astral breathed a sigh, preparing himself for their arrival at his home. Would Yuma…ever be able to remember him and their adventures?

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: thanks, guys!**

**tastes-like-ciel: thanks!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: :3**

**NurdBurger: I'll see what I can do!**

**Emilio: :3**

**Annika: I don't like Shingetsu's dub voice, personally. I don't mind the name. :/ thanks! :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	57. Darkness

**How was your guys' weeks been? Mine's been kind of a roller coaster. I was offered to do Honors English, and then I had my iPod stolen and yesterday was my dad's birthday so he's staying for the weekend.**

**That's right. My iPod was STOLEN. Right out of my backpack. X( all of the words I had for this oneshot series was on there! D: I need you guys to donate more words. Please? I need words again. I only remember a few.**

**Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Darkness"**

Darkness was the first thing to greet Yuma when he stepped into Astral's home, until Astral turned on the lights. As they put down their bags and took of their shoes, Astral looked around.

"It seems my roommate is out," he said. He left the living room for a moment before returning with two towels. He threw one to Yuma, who used it to dry his hair.

Astral did the same and sat on the couch. He watched Yuma finish and sit next to him. Yuma was the first to speak, asking "May I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course," Astral said, "Do not hold back." '_Anything to help you remember our past together, Yuma,' _he added mentally.

Yuma cleared his voice and fiddled with the key around his neck. "Well, it's just…" he sighed. "Look, I've been having these dreams lately, of me and another creature. It looks strange, and it glows blue and it floats and it looks almost exactly like you." Yuma looked at him. "I was wondering if you know why."

Astral felt his heart lighten with hope. "What happens in these dreams?"

Yuma closed his eyes and leaned against the couch, remembering. "Umm…sometimes it's me and this creature dueling against some opponents, and a few times we…I think the best way to describe it is we merged into one being. There were a few of us just talking or something. But one particular dream that I have over and over again…I think the creature was leaving or something, and I think it says 'Do not ever forget me, Yuma', but I don't know why because I don't even know what its name is, nor why I shouldn't forget it." Yuma opened his eyes and looked at Astral, surprised to see him smiling.

Astral's heart pounded in his ribcage. To think Yuma remembers so much of their time together… "I do actually know something about those dreams of yours."

Yuma perked up, sitting up straight. "You do?"

Astral nodded, practically grinning. "Yes. You are beginning to remember, Yuma!"

Yuma frowned. "Remember? Remember what?"

Astral stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the darkness that had settled over the area around them as the storm intensified. "You had a past life, Yuma. You were a strong duelist in that life. You were also a great friend. You weren't always a good duelist though. You lost every duel you'd ever engaged in. that is, until we met." Astral turned to look at him. "I am that creature in your dreams, Yuma. I came into your life with a mission that I needed your help to accomplish. With my aid you grew stronger. We became friends." Astral sighed. "All journeys must end, though. And indeed, ours did. I made you promise to never forgive me. Much time has passed since then, and I have been reincarnated as a human. However, I have my memories of when we were together." Astral smiled. "And now, you are beginning to remember the same."

That was the last thing he managed before the lights went out, surrounding the two in complete and utter darkness.

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: did you know there are now TWO No. 73's? strange…**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yep!**

**Emilio: it's part of a mini-series~!**

**NurdBurger: I'll try it again later, and maybe I will put the Arlights. *evil grin***

**Annika: I have to agree. And what IS Yuma going to refer to him as? Hm…guess I'll have to wait until I watch it to find out~!**

**Rinnii: thank you! :D**

**Guest: ?**

**sailorrose92: definitely!**

**tastes-like-ciel: thanks! and I agree! Team YGO 5DXAL all the way! :D**

**see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	58. Bathroom

**Yeah…not much inspiration, but there you go. -_-;**

**Gah, I'm so tired! DX but I can't go back to sleep! :( Oh, well. I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

**Word used: "Bathroom"**

Astral couldn't say he was surprised when the lights came on and Yuma was nowhere in sight. He sighed. Perhaps Yuma thought he was insane now. He walked through to the hallway and pressed his ear to the bathroom door, hearing Yuma in there.

Yuma took deep, gasping breaths as he tried to settle a headache that was coming on strong, bordering on a migraine. These flashes in his head, these images, these words…could what Astral have been saying be true? It seemed a bit extreme, insane even, but as the images and words flashed through his mind, it started to sound more and more right.

His first thought was _'Is what he was saying true?'_

Once the memories had settled and he remembered everything from his past life with Astral, he thought '_Astral is safe. I'm glad. I've missed him.'_

But he still wasn't too sure of these foreign memories. Can he really trust Takahashi Astral?

Maybe in the past he did, but that was many years ago. Both he and Astral have changed. They aren't the same individuals they were so many years ago. Who knew if he could trust Astral now?

Though, deep inside, he desperately wanted to be able to believe Astral's words. Astral had once been his best friend. He had cared for Astral more than almost anyone. He wanted so desperately to be able to trust Astral again…

"Yuma?"

Astral backed away as the bathroom door opened. Yuma looked exhausted. His tired red eyes looked into Astral's multicolored ones. "Astral…? Is it really…?"

Astral felt his heart race in his chest. "Yuma…do you remember…?"

Yuma gripped his head. "My head hurts. It's hard to tell truth from lie. I need some time alone. To organize all of these sudden memories."

Astral nodded. "I understand. I was in a similar position not too long ago." Astral smiled. "I will wait until you are ready to talk about it."

"Thank you, Astral." Yuma tiredly walked to the living room, grabbed his backpack and left. Once Astral heard the door shut, he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, a sad smile on his face as he gripped the material of his shirt, just above his heart, cold tears dripping down his cheeks.

"He remembers…"

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: cool!**

**Guest: XD thanks!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**NurdBurger: maybe I will later. And I make no promises. :)**

**Rinnii: thank you!**

**Emilio: yep~!**

**Annika: I can't say his dubbed voice is my favorite. I still kind of prefer Japanese. But I'm sure I'll get used to it. :) and thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	59. Memory

**For anyone who's interested, the song Yuma and Astral sing is called Paranoid Doll by Gakupo Komui. :3 it's a beautiful and sad song. Right now I'm listening to Hold and Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses by Hatsune Miku. Also a beautiful and sad song. It's also very creepy. Just the way I like it. :3**

**Here is the conclusion to the oneshot mini-series. Thank goodness. :3 I'm exhausted and would like to try other words.**

**I've made a decision recently. Want to know what? …I think I'm ready to move the ratings up from K-T to K-M. O/O *hides blushing face* so, yeah. Feel free to send in words for something M rated. I-i-I'll see what I can do. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Memory" (Again, not much inspiration for this one but I tried.)**

Astral stood by the window as the wind whipped at his hair. He was on the second to top floor of a skyscraper not too far from the park. Why, he wasn't sure. He wanted to clear his head. He'd stopped for a moment's break before heading up to the roof. Sighing, he made his way to the roof. He was surprised when he saw a familiar outline sitting at the edge, whispering what sounded like a song to himself.

'_unadareru kubi _

_kikoenai mimi _

_sakebenai nodo _

_ugokenai ashi _

_kore ga genjitsu ga yume kawaranai _

_demo kimi wa tashika ni boku wo mite ita'_

Astral blinked. He recognized the song. He'd heard it not that long ago, and had really liked the meaning behind it. It was a little sad, yes, but it was really beautiful at the same time.

'_kurai yami no naka de mogaki nagara _

_nandomo jibun wo mitsuketeru _

_migite ni nokoru akai iro BARABARA no chouchou'_

Astral drew closer at the individual sang and, unknowingly, joined in, his voice blending with the singer's.

'_konomama nemurazu ni aruki tsuzukereba _

_itsuka wa tadoritsukeru? _

_yuku te ni kimi no ashiato ga mieru mou modorenai _

_BOKU WA PARANOIA'_

The singer sighed as the song ended, shoulders slumping. "I knew you'd be here. Yami told me."

"Yuma?"

It's been almost 2 weeks since Yuma came over to his house. They didn't talk much after that incident, but Astral has seen Yuma glancing over at him multiple times. He's wanted to approach and talk to Yuma, but he knew he had to give the boy space to properly digest the new memories in his head.

For a moment, Astral wanted to strangle Yami. Why had his roommate told Yuma where Astral tends to go to clear his mind? But, as he thought about it, Yami didn't really know about Yuma's and Astral's past, and so he couldn't really be blamed. He was just helping a friend, after all.

Yuma stood up and turned to Astral, the wind tossing his hair a bit. Yuma smiled at him. "I've been thinking, about these memories and the feelings that I've gained with them. I processed and sorted and organized them, and now I remember." He walked a bit closer. "I remember when we met, during my duel with Shark. I remember that your favorite T.V. show is ESPer Robin. I remember the World Duel Carnival. I remember the Barians and the Numbers and…" he sighed. "I remember everything. I remember all of the duels we shared, the arguments we had, the Zexal bond, all of it."

By this point, Yuma was an arm's length away from the blue haired individual, and stopped walking, but didn't cease talking. "I missed you, Astral. I just didn't know I did. I missed you so much, then and now."

Astral took a risk and walked a bit closer, leaning his forehead against Yuma's. To his delight, the other didn't pull away. "I am glad you have your memory back. I missed you, Yuma."

"I'm glad I have my memory back, too." Then, in a move that caught Astral off guard, Yuma captured the spirit's lips with his own.

The kiss was brief, but it filled the two with warmth. They pulled away, staring at each other, a smile on their faces. Neither said anything, preferring instead to silently embrace. They had each other again.

And they were determined not to lose each other.

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: thank you!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: oops? ^^; thanks!**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: thanks!**

**NurdBurger: thanks!**

**Annika: I agree. His voice actor did well. XD let's see if his English one can do just as well. And thanks!**

**Emilio: I'll make things unhappy if I want. Just saying. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	60. Breakable

**What…have I done…?**

**Ahh! Gomennasai! I don't know why I wrote this! DX :'( I'm sorry. It's all I had inspiration for.**

**Warning for blood and twisted themes. I guess it could kind of be like a sort of alternate ending to the Battle of Sargasso, where Dark Zexal won somehow and Astral was not saved by Yuma in time and is stuck in his twisted, betrayal-created form. And the reason the Barians are still there is because after their defeat, this quickly fled back to their world to recover. And as for Shark, Kaito and Yuma's other friends? They are currently searching for wherever Astral and Yuma are hiding. Hehe. ^^; *flees***

**Word used: "Breakable"**

It interested Astral, seeing just how…breakable humans were.

He gave a twisted grin as he stared at the injured form of Yuma. Numerous slashes covered his body, blood pooling around him like a large red puddle. Yuma was panting, arms barely able to support his body as they shook wildly. He peered at Astral through his black hair, red eyes cloudy with sorrow and pain. "What happened to you…?" then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed.

Astral dropped the whip in his hand and floated upward until his body was parallel with Yuma's unconscious one. In the puddle, he could see his aura glowing orange. His right eye was black, his left one gold. Half of his body was black, the other half light blue. The markings on his dark half were red, the gems black outlined in red. There were streaks of black in his light blue hair.

For a moment, the deranged smile on his face cracked into an unsure expression. What HAD happened to him? Why was he doing this? Why was he hurting Yuma? Wasn't Yuma his friend? Was what he was doing…wrong?

Quickly, though, the insane smile came back fully. Wrong? What was he doing wrong? It was interesting, watching a human break before you. Nothing was wrong with Astral. He was perfectly fine. Better than fine, in fact. This was probably the best he's felt in so long. He felt like he could destroy all of Barian world without the aid of the Number cards!

Then there was another moment of uncertainty. If he could do that, why was he hurting Yuma? Why wasn't he destroying Barian world? Why didn't he just destroy Barian world now?

Then the feeling passed again. Barian world wasn't going anywhere for a while. Why couldn't Astral spend a while watching the many ways humans break? So far he's discovered physical and emotional breakage. He can feel he's close to breaking Yuma mentally, as well. Once he achieves that, THEN he'll destroy Barian world. That sounded good to Astral.

He left the room and came back momentarily with bandages. Another advantage to his current state? He could hold objects and use them, unlike in his other form when things just passed straight through him. He bandaged Yuma up, making sure to dump antiseptic over the wounds to prevent infections. What? He didn't want Yuma dying. That'd be horrible. He just wanted to break the human, not kill him. That was a bit cruel, even for him.

He dragged Yuma out of the room and into another one. Laying Yuma on the bed-on his stomach so as to not irritate the wounds-he left the room, humming to himself. And, unconsciously, Yuma smiled in his unconsciousness. He knew that, underneath this terrifying façade, the real Astral was still alive. It was that Astral that was causing most of this Astral's uncertain moments and it was that Astral that was keeping Yuma alive. He just knew it.

If only he knew how to free that Astral from the prison he was trapped in.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: hey, Kaito, Haruto and Orbital! :) y'know, Kaito, I do write little bits of you and Astral as a couple in my Sharkbaitshipping Oneshots. Just bits and pieces, though. And I'm glad you guys like them! :D and yes, Haruto. I will make more genderbend oneshots. Eventually.**

**tastes-like-ciel: it's cool. :) thanks!**

**NurdBurger: I make no promises. And yep. Pretty big step. I'm nervous.**

**Emilio: thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	61. Picture

**Heya guys. Sup? I'm a bit tired and unhappy about school tomorrow. :( But it's alright, I guess. **

**Gabriel Thistlewood (My OC): You'll do fine Creator!**

**Vladimer Suoh (My OC): Tch. We'll see how it goes.**

**BBR: Uh, guys?**

**Gabe: shut up snake!**

**Vlad: make me, Thistlewood!**

**Both: *start bickering***

**BBR: for crying out loud. -_-; I swear, they can't go a day without fighting! Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Picture"**

Akari honestly wasn't sure to make of her younger brother's boyfriend. At first she'd been surprised that he was into boys. She'd been so sure that he liked that young friend of his, Kotori. But this boy was an odd sort. For one, there were his eyes-two different colors. Silver and Gold. An odd combination. Akari had originally thought that it was due to contacts, but Yuma had assured her they were real.

Astral was polite, which was nice. He seemed pretty pleasant, and had listened with complete interest to Yuma when he recalled their father's adventures. He was smart too. He's helped Yuma with his homework. Overall, he seemed like a nice boy, and Akari was pretty sure he'd treat Yuma right, which relieved her.

But there was something about him that unnerved her at the same time. That something was his eerie resemblance to Black Mist, one of Yuma's bullies. And indeed, Astral had admitted with a bitter tone that Black Mist was his twin brother. Black Mist had been the worst of Yuma's bullies throughout life, and the very thought of his taunting smirk and eyes filled with no good intent made Akari sick to her stomach. When she looked at Astral, she could always see the resemblance, and it bugged her.

But for now, watching the boys playing tag in the park like little kids, she could forget about Black Mist and about everything. Yuma was happy with Astral. That was all that mattered. After all that's happened to him, he deserved happiness. And Akari was happy that he'd found that happiness.

"What?!"

Akari's head shot up, watching her brother collapse to his knees with watery red eyes. Before him, Astral had his eyes closed, head bowed and a sad expression on his face.

Akari ran over. "What's going on here?!"

Yuma's breath hitched and he shuddered as his body was racked with sobs. "A-Astral…he's…"

Akari glared at Astral. "He what?!"

"He's moving!" Yuma yelled, and the heartbroken tone in his voice broke her own heart.

"He is?" Akari asked softly.

Astral gave a nod. "Our parents have decided to leave Heartland City and head to Domino City instead. Black Mist and I are unable to do anything but go with." Astral lifted his head, and his eyes burned with determination. "I swear I will return though. I will not leave Yuma alone."

Yuma stood up and looked at him, holding back tears. "I will hold you to that."

Astral gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around Yuma's waist, pulling them closer. "I expected no less," he said before pressing his lips against Yuma's.

Akari smiled and dug around in her purse, asking "When do you leave?"

"A week," Astral said.

"Perfect." Akari pulled out her camera and smiled. "I want to take a picture of you two. I'll make two copies, so both of you can have a copy and never forget each other."

Yuma grinned. "Thanks, sis!" he wrapped his arms around Astral's neck, their foreheads against each other's. They tilted their heads so they faced the camera as Akari snapped the picture.

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

Yuma couldn't sit still. He was jittery and nervous. His fingers curled into fists, crushing the picture in his hand almost completely. He looked at a nearby clock. 5:30.

He chewed on his lip. What if the plane was delayed? What if something happened? What if he hadn't gotten on at all?

He yelped when he felt someone smack his shoulder and glared at the green-haired girl behind him. "What was that for?"

"Calm down, Yuma!" Kotori said, squeezing her girlfriend's hand, "He'll be here. Just calm down."

Yuma turned away and continued pacing. How would Kotori know?! She could be wrong. Maybe this was stupid. Maybe he should just go home and relax. Maybe he-!

"Yuma?"

Yuma froze and turned on his heel, looking at the very reason he was here.

"ASTRAL!" he ran forward and jumped into Astral's waiting arms, nearly knocked the light blue haired boy down with the force of his jump.

Astral gave a small laugh, wrapping his arms around Yuma. "I missed you."

Yuma buried his head into Astral's neck, feeling complete for the first time in-what? 4 years? "I missed you too." He pulled away a bit. "Do you have the picture?" he lifted his, showing off a crumpled picture of him and Astral in an embrace.

Astral nodded and pushed Yuma away so he could dig through his bags. He pulled out a picture and showed it to Yuma. Yuma frowned when he noticed all of the tape on it.

"Black Mist had ripped it to shreds once," Astral said, "It took a long time to fix, but I managed it." He smiled at Yuma and pulled him back into a hug, giving his longtime boyfriend a kiss. "I love you, Yuma."

Yuma smiled, gently nuzzling his boyfriend. "Love you too, Astral."

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: thanks! :D**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: gomennasai!**

**NurdBurger: thanks! :D**

**Emilio: yep~!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	62. Baby Pictures

**Heya, guys! I'm back~!**

**Vladimer Suoh (My OC): and she's forcing us to be with her.**

**Gabriel Thistlewood (My OC): *sarcasm* try not to get over-excited, snake.**

**Vlad: I should be saying that to you, Thistlewood.**

**Gabe: why, you little-!**

**BBR: girls, girls, your both beautiful.**

**Kai Sake (Pronounced sa-KAY; My OC): we aren't girls!**

**BBR: I wasn't referring to you, Kai. I was referring to the bickering lovebirds over there. *points to a bickering Gabe and Vlad***

**Kai: *blinks and sighs* they are pathetic.**

**BBR: *nods* agreed. Think ya can do the disclaimer for me, Kai?**

**Kai: I suppose. Our Creator does not own Yugioh Zexal in any way, shape or form.**

**BBR: Thanks, Kai! Enjoy!**

"What are you looking at, Yuma?"

Yuma glanced over his shoulder at Astral and grinned. "Baby pictures." He lifted the book and turned, setting it back down and showing Astral the pictures held within.

The spirit tilted his head. "Baby pictures?"

Yuma nodded. "Yeah! Their all from a very long time ago." He pointed to a picture of his mother with a large and round stomach. A younger-looking Akari was stroking it, looking surprised. "This is me before I was born."

"How did you fit in there?" Astral asked.

"I wasn't as big as I am now," Yuma said, "I was much smaller." He pointed to a picture of Mirai and Kazuma. Mirai was lying on a bed with an exhausted look on her face, holding a blue bundle close to herself. Inside the bundle was a young baby with bright and curious red eyes. It's head was topped off with black hair with red bangs. Kazuma stood at the side of the bed, a proud smile on his face, as he wrapped his arms around his wife and child. "That's me after I was born, with mom and dad."

"That was you?" Astral asked, "But you were so small. What was it like to be that small?"

Yuma shrugged. "I dunno. I don't remember any of this. But these pictures show that they happened." He pointed to another one. In this one, he looked a bit older. His hair begun to stick up in the style it was in now, and he wore a yellow and orange striped shirt and blue overalls. He had a wide grin on his face, hands clapped before him. Akari sat before him, hands clapped similarly, smiling. Her hair was shoulder-length, and she wore a pink dress. "This is when I was 2, and Nee-chan was 9, I think. She was teaching me to play patty-cake."

Astral smiled. "You were a very cute child, Yuma."

Yuma blushed and chuckled. "Aw, stop. You're making me blush." He turned another page and smiled sadly. "This one is one of my favorites."

He pointed to a picture of himself and Kazuma. He was about the age he was when he met his friend Bronk, maybe a bit younger. He had a bandage across the bridge of his nose and wore an orange shirt, red vest and blue shorts. His large grin revealed a gap in his teeth. Kazuma was wearing explorer's clothes, like what he was wearing in the picture on Yuma's chest underneath the hammock, and had a large smile. They were outside of what looked like a forest, standing before a large cliff.

"This is one of the times that we went camping, Dad and I," he said, "And he took this picture to remember because it was the first time that he was taking me rock climbing. This I remember because I ended up almost falling off several times."

"You almost fell?" Astral said, "Wouldn't a fall like that have killed you?"

"Yeah," Yuma said, "But Dad was always there to catch me." Yuma sighed and closed the book, yawning. He looked at the clock. "It's almost 11:30. I should get to sleep." Astral watched Yuma changed into his pajamas and crawl into the hammock. Yuma was barely able to mumble "g'night Astral." before falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Yuma," Astral murmured before returning to the key to rest up himself.

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: pfft-hahahahahahaha!**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: gomen ne.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: arigato.**

**thor94: woah…a full out lemon with tentacles and possible Black Mist. O/O i-I'll finish as soon as possible. *dies of blood loss from major nosebleed***

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: thanks!**

**Annika: it's cool. And thanks!**

**NurdBurger: thanks! maybe I'll do a genderbend next. :) and Kotori's girlfriend was-obviously-Rio. :3**

**Emilio: happy late birthday. :)**

**tastes-like-ciel: I'll use both words eventually. Thanks!**

**Kai: I think we can all say you are a sucker for happy endings, Creator.**

**BBR: I'm also a sucker for creepy things. :3 now go back to your destined mate.**

**Kai: *blush* Skye is not my destined mate. We're both males.**

**Skye Romero: *walks up* hey, Creator. *smiles* hello, Kai.**

**BBR: *sighs* a tsundere and a yandere, a couple. Even if the tsundere doesn't want to admit it. Kawaii. Anyway, see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	63. Chance

**Now I summon from my hand Jade Assassin! *notices readers* oh! Hey! *to Gabe* one moment please.**

**Gabriel Thistlewood (My OC): sure thing. *lowers duel disk***

**BBR: Heya, guys! Don't mind us. Gabe's just helping me train for a duel later with one of my rivals. *sighs*so, yeah. Hi there. If anyone's interested, the song used is "Hold and Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses" by Hatsune Miku. :3 I'm kind of, I dunno, in love with this song at the moment? I'm listening to it right now. XD**

**Gabe: Off topic, Creator.**

**BBR: right. So, enjoy! :D I own nothing! *turn back to Gabe* when I have an Assassin-type monster on my field, I can summon Shadow Assassin…**

**Word used: "Chance"**

Astral lifted his head warily. Where was he? He couldn't remember what happened. All he could remember was that he was walking through the woods, then his memory just blanked. He couldn't even remember why he was walking in the woods.

'_Gesen na uwabami bozen de yuku _

_takaridasu shinzoku arasoi soi _

_"seizen kare to yakusoku shita zo" _

_usobuku mo shinin ni kuchi wa nashi_

_Ya ya ya ya iya iya iya_

_Katte ureshii hana ichimonme _

_tsugi-tsugi to urareru kawaiko-chan _

_saigo ni nokoru wa gehin na busu _

_dare ni mo shirarezu ni naite iru.'_

Astral looked around. Who was singing? And such a grim song at that? Slowly, he forced himself onto his hands and knees and looked around. He seemed to be in a cave of some sort. And, further into the cave, he could see an orange glow. A fire? He saw a silhouette , but couldn't make out much other than four spike-like things coming from the head. Hair?

'_Yai yai itazura shiyou ka _

_yai yai odore ya odore _

_rai rai musunde hiraite _

_rai rai rasetsu to mukuro_

_Mittsu futatsu hitotsu de iki o koroshite _

_nanatsu yattsu too de mata musunde _

_tatara sae mo taekane yakedo o seoi _

_neko wa aketa fusuma o shimete yuku'_

so the voice was coming from whoever that was. Coughing a bit, Astral didn't miss the bits of blood that dripped from his lips. He forced himself to crawl closer to whoever that individual was. Surely, that man would know where he was, how he got here.

He forced himself to make his way closer and stop by a nearby boulder. The individual seemed to be crushing something in a small wooden bowl, a large smile on his face as he sang.

'_Kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto _

_kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto _

_kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto _

_tanin no fukou wa shiranpuri_

_Yai yai kozukuri shiyou ka _

_yai yai yomae ya yomae _

_rai rai iroha ni horebore _

_rai rai rasetsu to mukuro_

_Hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata hiraite _

_itsutsu muttsu nanatsu de sono te o ue ni _

_tori ga naite shimawanu uchi ni hara hera _

_hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata ashita.'_

The man began humming and lifted what looked like a canteen. He poured a small amount of a clear liquid-water, Astral realized-into the bowl and set it down. he lifted the thing he'd been crushing whatever was in the bowl with and began stirring as he sang the last verse of the song. A song Astral knew by heart.

'_Hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata ashita'_

The man laughed and said "I know your there. There's no need to be hiding from me."

Astral jumped. He'd been noticed? And the male's voice wasn't as deep as Astral had expected. Actually, it sounded like the boy couldn't have been any older than Astral, so he had to be about 15.

Hesitantly, Astral crawled out from his hiding place and sat next to the male. From what he could see, he had tan skin, large red eyes that sparkled with joy and black hair that spiked into four points in the back with red bangs that stuck up like antennae.

The boy lifted the bowl towards Astral. The light blue haired individual noted that it looked like green mush. "Here you go. Drink up. I know it doesn't exactly look tasty, but it'll help with your wounds."

"My…wounds?" Astral murmured. He looked down at his body and noticed red-stained bandages around his chest and abdomen. Strange. They didn't hurt.

He accepted the bowl and, after a moment's hesitation, drank up. A sense of relief spread through him as the mush slipped down his throat.

The boy accepted the bowl back and smiled at him, holding up the canteen. "Take a drink. You must be at least a little thirsty."

Astral accepted and drank deeply, the liquid feeling very refreshing. He lowered the canteen and wiped his arm across his lips, wiping off excess liquid before asking "Who are you?"

He took the canteen back. "My name's Yuma. What about you?"

"Astral," Astral simply said.

A tense silence filled the air, broken when Yuma said "Your welcome."

"What?"

Yuma looked at him, red looking into mismatched gold and silver eyes. "You were bleeding really badly when I found you. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have had a chance at survival."

"What happened to me?" Astral asked, "Do you know?"

Yuma shook his head. "Only the basics. You were attacked, that much I know. I helped you heal and gave you a second chance at life." Yuma smiled at Astral. "Good thing I was in the area, right?"

Astral smiled. "Very good. Thank you." Astral felt very relaxed with this boy. Even if he couldn't remember why he was walking in the woods or what had attacked him, he was actually glad it happened.

Because of Yuma, he had another chance at living. Why not befriend his savior?

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yeah…**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: uhh, could you specify what you mean by "First day of school, no reincarnation"? and wow, so much incest. O.O**

**NurdBurger: *blink* I'm sorry. It's just…where I live, I update on Saturdays and Sundays, so. ^^;**

**Emilio: I'm so sorry. I'm glad my fic is helping to calm you down. :)**

**Mr Guinea Pig's bostik sandal: the new dubbed episode? It was cute, wasn't it? :)**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~! *turns back to Gabe* Now, I end my turn here.**


	64. Honors English

**This was fun. XD I based this one off of a conversation my friend and I had after I told her I started Honors English. She called me a nerd and that's what inspired this. :3 it's just a fluffy little oneshot. I've already got some future oneshots planned out, particularly a lemon coming up. ;) wish me luck with it. I've only written one lemon before, and it was for Inucest, AKA InuYasha/Sesshomaru. :3**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**Word used: "Honors English"**

It was official. My boyfriend was a nerd.

I snorted while he frowned at me, trying to hold back my laughter. "You are…such a nerd, Astral," I giggled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't take this wrong; I knew you were smart. I had no doubt about that. But Honors English?" I snorted again. "I didn't think you were THAT much of a nerd."

"That isn't nice, Yuma," Astral mumbled.

I chuckled and ran my fingers through my still-wet hair-I'd just finished taking a shower, after all-and opened up my arms. "I'm sorry, Astral."

He sighed and walked into my arms, pulling me close in an embrace. I nuzzled the top of his head, hearing him sigh softly, slowly relaxing.

"…You're still a nerd," I mumbled into his light-blue hair, which curved upwards naturally.

I could practically feel him rolling his eyes against my shoulder, though he didn't say anything. I pulled away and crashed onto the couch with a sigh. I felt him settle on top of me and wrapped my arm around his waist. It was moments like these I treasured most. Astral was the most important person in my life.

A few moments of silence. Then…"So who's in-" I snorted. "-Honors English with you?"

Astral lightly smacked me before answering. "Shark, Kaito, Rio, Kotori and Takashi."

I rolled my eyes. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Astral made a muffled noise. "What was that?"

"Nothing Yuma," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "I bet your homework's gonna be hard. You won't have much time to spend with me." I pouted.

"I'll do it during your duels," he mumbled, "Happy?"

"What if I wanna duel you?"

"We'll figure something out."

I exhaled a large sigh. "So nothing I say will change your mind? Not that I'm trying to, per say. I just don't want to spend so little time with you."

There was silence for a moment. Then… "You are such a hopeless romantic, you know that?"

I puffed out my cheeks. "Is it so bad that I just wanna spend time with my boyfriend? I don't want Honors English or tons of homework or ANYTHING to ruin our relationship, Astral. I love you."

Astral lifted himself up and gave me a quick kiss. "I love you too, Yuma. I won't let anything come between us."

I snorted once again. "That sounds so cliché."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Yuma."

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: poor Nechron-chan. :/ can't be easy dealing with Photon and Tachyon.**

**NurdBurger: thanks!**

**Emilio: XD**

**Annika: I think someone already made a oneshot based off of that song. But I could try my hand at it, I guess. :/**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	65. Juice

**This one was fun. :3 I have this idea that Jaden loves pranks but is a bad prankster. :/ don't ask why. I've never watched GX so if that's true, then huh.**

**So! my birthday is Tuesday. Another year older. Goodness. XD but whatever! :D hope you guys enjoy this oneshot! I own nothing.**

**Word used: "Juice"**

If Yuma's luck could be any worse, then may Ra strike him dead right now.

He could feel the liquid on him drying, making him sticky as he dragged himself unhappily to the bathroom to wash up.

It would figure wouldn't it? A small little prank that Jaden was planning to pull on Yusei just HAD to go wrong, didn't it? It would figure that the juice, which was SUPPOSED to fall on Yusei, would somehow end up spilling all over Yuma. Damn it, Jaden. Can't he get one SIMPLE prank right?

Yuma struggled to wash the sticky juice out of his hair and washed off his skin and clothes with paper towels. Today just HAD to be the day things went wrong. Why did it annoy him?

He had, after almost a full year, finally managed to convince his long-time crush Astral to go out with him.

And today was the day of the date.

He gave an annoyed groan as a particularly stubborn stain refused to be washed away. Why did it have to be juice? Why couldn't have been water or ice? Something that wasn't sticky and didn't leave long-lasting stains?

"Yuma?"

Yuma froze solid-or at least he might have well has. Why? Oh, Ra, why? Of all times?! Did someone up there seriously hate him? What did he do to piss off whoever controlled fate? His luck couldn't be this bad, could it? It just couldn't be…right?

Yuma slowly turned, coming face-to-face with the very person that he has like for almost 3 years now. A bright red blush lit up his face and he chuckled awkwardly, straightening himself and throwing the paper towel away. "H-heya, Astral. H-how are you?"

Astral frowned and drew close. Too close. WAY too close. Oh, Ra, why was he-!

"You smell like oranges," Astral said, backing up, "Why is that?"

…damn. That's it?

"I…err…" Yuma cleared his throat. "Jaden was going to pour orange juice on Yusei as a joke but ended up spilling it on me instead." Yuma sighed. "I don't even know how. I was literally on the other side of the room from him." He sighed. "I was trying to wash it all off before t-tonight." Cue intense blush. "S-so yeah. Ehe."

Astral was unresponsive for a moment, seemingly deep in thought, before smiling and chuckling, which stunned Yuma. Astral reached over and twirled one of Yuma's drooping red bangs on one finger. "Your hair is drooping downwards," he murmured, "It's cute."

Yuma's blush, if possible, intensified. He grinned widely. "So, tonight's still on?"

"Of course," Astral said. He held out a hand. "Shall we?"

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I see.**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: …okay then.**

**NurdBurger: thanks!**

**Annika: I'll try Imagination Forest…eventually.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	66. Feeling

**Posting this today because I'm spending the night with my aunt and won't be able to tomorrow. Enjoy! And I need more words. donate please!**

**Word used: "Feeling"**

Feelings. Astral hasn't felt anything in years. Not since his death at the hands of his brother. He no longer remembers what it's like to be happy, or angry, or to feel pain. He only knows what it's like to feel sorrow.

Yuma was the exception.

The young and blind medium one day stumbled upon the house where Astral was imprisoned, known as the "Barian House". They had met when the boy was barely the age of 6, and since then, Yuma has been coming to visit Astral as often as possible. He usually came with his father, or mother. Around the age of 11, he began coming with two different people, sometimes with both at once. He learned that Yuma's father, also a medium, had disappeared and his mother had died of a mysterious illness, and that the two males were named Kaito and Ryouga, or Shark, and that Shark and Kaito were dating and were the only ones beside Yuma's older sister and grandma who knew Yuma was a medium. Yuma was 13 now-the same age Astral had been when he'd been killed by Black Mist.

Astral sat on the stairs with a sigh. Yuma was supposed to be coming over soon. This gave Astral time to contemplate the foreign feelings that he felt. His mid-section always seemed to grow warm whenever he laid eyes on the other boy. He looked forward to all of Yuma's visits. It puzzled him. Where had these feelings come from?

He heard the door open and looked up as three individuals entered and looked around. One of the looked at the stairs with cloudy red eyes and grinned. "Astral!"

Astral smiled and stood up, descending the stairs and smiling at Yuma. "Hello, Yuma." He chuckled. "Hello Shark and Kaito."

Yuma told Shark and Kaito that he had said hi and the two had simply mumbled their greetings before going into a different room, leaving Yuma and Astral alone.

Yuma sat on the stairs and Astral sat next to him. "How have you been?"

Yuma sighed. "Not so well. Nee-chan has been really busy lately with work." He smiled. "At least with my blindness, I can avoid doing things such as P.E. unfortunately, I can't duel!" he let out an annoyed sigh and fell back against the stairs.

"I see," Astral said, "What is 'dueling'?" it definitely had to be something new, because it wasn't around when Astral was alive.

"It's this card game, kind of, but much better!" Yuma said, "My friends Jaden, Yusei, Yugi and Yami all duel! They make it sound fun, but I can't because I wouldn't be able to see what cards I was placing down and such."

"I see," Astral breathed.

The two fell into a silence. Astral contemplated this feeling in his chest a bit more before he heard Yuma ask "Astral?"

"Yes, Yuma?"

Yuma was fiddling with his shirt. "If, when I grow up, I were to buy this place and live here, would you…would you be here with me?"

Astral felt his chest grew incredibly warm as he smiled. "Of course, Yuma."

**Theabridgedkuriboh: agreed!**

**thor94: thanks!**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: thanks!**

**NurdBurger: wow. ._. thanks! :D**

**Annika: thanks!**

**Emilio: ?**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: XD**

**Eunice Pacheco: I can try. :/**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	67. Stars

**Here, because I was in a kids!Keyshipping mood. :3 so cute. **

**Ugh, I'm tired. X_X I don't wanna go to school. D: and I'm also re-falling in love with Sesshomaru-sama but whatever. Enjoy, guys!**

**Word used: "Stars"**

"What are you favorite things about the stars?"

7-year-old Tsukumo Yuma looked at his friend curiously. The other just continued looking up at the stars, one arm acting as a pillow for is head and the other outstretched, gently tracing patterns in the stars.

Yuma grinned, sitting up. "Well, they're really pretty and make awesome shapes! But I think my favorite thing about them is that one of them could possibly be part of a different world!" he laid back down and pointed to a particularly bright star directly above them. "Like that one! Dad and I always loved that one, because it's so bright and easy to find! Dad and I liked to joke around and pretend that that star was some other world, and that the inhabitants of the world would land on ours and interact with us." He grinned, revealing a gap in his teeth. "What about you?"

Astral hummed a bit, examining the star Yuma had pointed to. "It is really bright." Astral smiled at Yuma, strangely colored silver and gold eyes glittering. "My favorite thing about them is the various shapes. It always fascinated me how they are able to make various shapes."

"It is pretty strange," Yuma agreed, smiling.

Astral nodded. "How do you suppose that happens?"

Yuma gave a shrug. "Dad told me myths about how they happened but I find it hard to believe. Maybe they just were made like that?"

"Probably," Astral whispered.

"Well, whatever," Yuma said with a grin, "I'm glad you could come camping with me today!"

"I am too," Astral said, smiling.

The red eyed boy smiled before looking away, tiny hands curling into fists in his lap. "Astral. Will you…will we always be best friends?"

The light blue haired boy frowned, looking at the back of his friend's head. He leaned forward and enveloped his friend into a hug, resting his head on Yuma's shoulder, turned to his lips were inches from Yuma's neck. "Of course, Yuma," he breathed, "Best friends forever."

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: thanks!**

**NurdBurger: umm, thanks.**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: thanks guys! and Jack…I'm not even sure if I'm ever gonna use your words. Motorcycles, maybe, but only because that's already been requested.**

**NanbaazuCentral: thanks!**

**Emilio: uh, no. It's not a sequel to something. :/**

**Pandora Malum: ah, damn. Should've done that. Ah, well.**

***stops humming Fukai Mori* see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~! *continues humming Fukai Mori***


	68. Paint

**Heya guys! :D what's up? I'm just listening to Miyu Irino sing Under the Sea. XD I'm in a Disney type of mood.**

**So I watched Sea of Monsters the movie-the Percy Jackson one, y'know?-and I can't say I'm quite so happy with how it turned out. It made me a bit mad. :/ but meh. I kind of can't wait for Titan's Curse, if they make it, because NICO DI' ANGELO~! XD he's my favorite. :3**

**Anyway, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Word used: "Paint"**

Yuma snickered as he watched Astral enter the school building from his place on the third floor. Astral's birthday was drawing near and Yuma decided to play a friendly little prank on his best friend. He turned back to the bucket at his side, filled with all kinds of paint. He had invited Astral to the school to "talk", and had told him via note to meet him in the art room. Mr. Kay, the teacher, had been kind enough to leave the art room door open during Yuma's detention, and Yuma had sneaked in as soon as he had left to use the bathroom.

He could hear footsteps approaching and knew Astral was nearing. He cracked the door and placed the bucket on top of the door before sitting on top of the table nearest to the door.

"Yuma?" he heard Astral's voice call.

"In here!" Yuma called, a smile on his face as he prepared for Astral's entrance.

The door was pushed open and the bucket fell-straight onto Astral, covering him with all different colors.

Yuma burst into laughter, and rolled off of the table and onto the floor holding his abdomen. He didn't even feel the impact with the ground, being too distracted with laughing to notice.

Astral gazed at his best friend with a frown, paint dripping down his being. His hair was now yellow, black, red and pink, his skin yellow and white and his clothes black, red, purple and green. The bucket lay harmlessly on the ground nearby, whatever remained of its previous contents dripping down the lip and onto the floor.

As Yuma started to calm down, Astral said "Yuma…"

"S-sorry, Astral," Yuma said, still giggling a bit as he picked himself up and approached his best friend. "Happy early birthday."

Astral rose and eyebrow and wiped paint off of his face. "If this is what you are giving me for my birthday-"

"It isn't," Yuma said, "I just wanted to pull a prank on you since you've been so tense lately."

Astral sighed, chuckling a bit, and said with sarcasm lining his words "Thank you Yuma."

"Anytime, buddy," Yuma said with a grin, "Anyway, I should probably get this paint cleaned up before Mr. Kay comes back. You wanna help?"

His only response was to have paint flicked at him. Oh, well. Worth a shot.

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: thanks!**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**NurdBurger: indeed. It's not that hard for me to imagine. :/ but thanks!**

**Emilio: …?**

**Annika: most of them. I can't believe all of the feels Zexal is handing out, with Astral and Yuma and Shaaku and-! *sobs***

**Kitty Seeboo: aww, thanks! *blush* and for Oneshot No. 33, Yuma was actually referring to Astral in their past life. #33 is the one titled "Singing" if I remember correctly. If I do. Then yeah, he's referring to Astral from their past life.**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	69. Sunset

**I wanted to post a lemon for this chapter, but I didn't finish it on account that it's kind of embarrassing. ^^; for Ra's sake, I'm a pervert whose shy around writing m-rated fics that have nothing to do with gore. XD story of my life right there, you guys. story of my life. I'm still working on it, though. You guys will get your lemons soon enough.**

**Guess what guys? FALL BREAK~! That's right! One whole week off from school, which means more updates for you guys for all of this week!**

**It's official-my favorite YGOTAS episode is episode 60: How Kaiba Got His Groove Back. It's hilarious. Other than Marik's little song and Melvin's lines, my favorite part of it all is Tristan's "JUST F*CK ALREADY!" X'D anyway, enjoy, guys! I own nothing!**

**Word used: "Sunset"**

"What's your favorite thing about the sunset?"

Yuma looked at me curiously. "Why do you ask?"

I floated beside him, arms crossed over my chest. "You seem to like watching the sun set, so I was curious as to why."

Yuma chuckled. "Typical Astral," he murmured under his breath. He closed his eyes, seeming to think. "Well, I like the colors the sky turn, for one. It's always really pretty. Hmm…oh, I also think it's always calm and peaceful, like the Barians and the Numbers-none of it ever happened and I just live your average and calm life, you know?"

I didn't respond. I was unsure of what Yuma meant by an "average and calm" life. I didn't need to, as shortly after he continued speaking. "Another reason I like them is because when dad was here and we would go hiking and camping, we'd watch the sun set and just talk and goof off." I looked at Yuma, noticing his red eyes becoming watery. "Watching the sunset reminds me of those times." He wiped his eyes with his arms and grinned widely at me. "Although I'd like those times back, I'm almost glad they happened, in a way, because I met you, Astral."

"You are glad your father disappeared because you met me?" I asked, a bit confused with that statement.

"Don't get me wrong," he said, "I do miss dad sincerely and I wish I could see him again, but your my best friend, Astral! With your help I became the WDC champion, and I became a great duelist! I made a lot of friends with your help! Meeting you changed my life."

"Meeting you has changed my life, as well," I said, "I am not sure where I could be now had I not ended up meeting you one that day you were to duel Shark for Tetsuo's deck."

"Same here." He stretched and lay back. "So, yeah. That's why I like sunsets."

I smiled, watching the sky go from an orange that bordered on gold to midnight blue, stars littering the sky. "I had to admit-I quite like sunsets, as well."

"Their awesome," Yuma agreed." He stood up and made his way back into his house, closing the window behind him. After changing, he crawled into the attic and mumbled "G'night Astral."

"Good night, Yuma," I said before retreating into the key for the night.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: :)**

**Emilio: ouch.**

**NurdBurger: maybe~!**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: thanks!**

**Eunice Pacheco: that was more fun. XD**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	70. Dew

**This was fun. :3 I just wanted to do a little bonding moment between Yuma and Astral taking place before the WDC. :3 dunno why. Don't really care, either. **

**So not much to say, I guess so…enjoy!**

**Word used: "Dew"**

"Yuma, what is this?"

I looked over curiously at the spirit of my key, who was looking at grass. "It's grass, Astral, I told you already."

"No, not that," he said, "There is something on the grass."

I came closer and looked at it, seeing little water droplets on the blades of the grass. "It's called dew."

"What exactly is dew?" he asked.

"Condensation from water or something," I sighed, really not in the mood for this.

"Does it only happen in the morning?" Astral asked, "I have noticed it's only really there in the early morning period."

"I think so," I said, "Honestly, I don't know that much about it. I never really bothered to learn about dew. It was always such an unimportant thing to me." I laid down in the grass with a sigh, feeling the dew make my vest a bit damp.

"So it always happens?" he questioned.

"As far as I know," I answered, "I don't know why, but it does."

I heard Astral give a chuckle. "You live in a very strange world, Yuma."

I gave a snort. "I bet Astral World is just as strange."

"I do not remember what Astral World is like," he said sadly.

I frowned. "I meant to me. My world is strange to you, so obviously your world is strange to me." I sighed. "But we will get your memories back, Astral."

Astral seemed to examine me for a moment before floating closer, sitting in the dew-covered grass next to me without actually touching it. "What makes you so sure we will be successful in regaining my memories?"

"Are you kidding?" I asked, "I have no doubt that there will be a few duelists who have Number cards in the WDC, and I think Vetrix and Kaito are going to be there too. All we have to do is win against those duelists, get their cards and you get your memories." I paused for a moment. "Winning the WDC wouldn't be that bad, either."

He gave a dry chuckle. "What makes you so sure you will win against those duelists?"

"Are you kidding? I've been improving in my dueling skills! I'm almost unbeatable now!" I sat up and pumped a fist into the air. "So long as I Kattobingu, I can do anything."

I reached around and brushed my back off of grass blades and dirt, before standing up and doing the same with my pants."

"Dew is very interesting," Astral commented, standing up as well, "It's interesting how it makes the grass sparkle when the sun hits it."

I rolled my eyes. "That is so lame, Astral," I said, "Anyway, let's go! We still have to meet up with Kotori and the others!"

**Theabridgedkuriboh: same!**

**Pandora Malum: thanks!**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: Suoh. Vladimer Suoh. Just saying. And wonderful…**

**Eunice Pacheco: thanks!**

**NurdBurger: it was my intention. ^^; I'm still working on it. It's gonna be so embarassing to post. DX especially considering the requested word to base it around. *blushes heavily***

**Emilio: yep~!**

**Annika: I saw pictures of the Barians, and Merag is pretty~! XD :D**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	71. Swimming

**This was fun. XD how are you guys? I am currently listening to Jeff Dunham using Achmed and Achmed jr. :3 he's hilarious. My favorite comedian. XD**

**Not much to say, so…enjoy! I own nothing!**

**Word used: "Swimming"**

A young ten-year-old boy looked at the sparkling blue water curiously. His parents had brought him there. Currently his father was reading and his mother was working on paperwork from her job. The problem was the boy couldn't swim. He'd never gone swimming.

He heard a splash and looked up, seeing a boy about his age swimming in the water. He had black hair that stuck up in four points at the back of his head and red bangs that stuck up like antennae with tan skin and large, curious red eyes. His bottom half was hidden by the water, but he clearly wore no shirt, if the bare shoulders were anything to go by.

"Hey," the boy said, "Who are you?"

The other boy hesitated before saying "I'm Astral."

"Astral…?" the red-eyed boy grinned widely, and Astral noticed one of his front teeth was missing. "I'm Yuma! Are ya gonna come in?"

"I…" Astral looked down at the water. "I dunno how to swim."

"You don't?" Astral looked up to find the boy closer than he had been, though his bottom half was still submerged. "I can teach you! Come on in!"

Swallowing, Astral decided to trust the boy. He took a few steps in until it was up to his calves and stopped, looking at Yuma again for encouragement before wading in until he was beside the red-eyed boy, the water up to his thighs. He felt something brush against his foot and looked into the water. He could barely make out a red-scaled tail that led right to Yuma.

"You are not human," Astral commented, staring at the tail.

Yuma frowned and nodded. "Yeah, but…" he grinned. "That doesn't matter!" he grabbed one of Astral's wrists. "Come on! Don't worry, I won't let anything happen!"

Slowly and unsurely, Astral followed the merboy. His mismatched gold and silver eyes stayed trained on the back of Yuma's head.

"We're about to go into deeper waters," Yuma reported, "Just kick your legs, okay? And do this!" he made a motion that reminded Astral of a weirdly-working windmill. "And to float, just kick your legs and use them and your arms to keep yourself afloat!" Yuma grinned. "I've seen tons of humans swimming like that. It'll work, don't worry!"

When Astral felt his legs leave land, he instinctively began panicking and kicking his legs, trying to keep himself afloat. He felt hands wrap around his shoulders.

"Calm down!" he dimly heard Yuma's voice say, "Just take a few deep breaths and calm down!"

He did as the other said and slowly felt the panic leave him, leaving him afloat in the water, the blue liquid up to his chin. He looked at Yuma to see the other grinning, effortlessly swimming circles around Astral.

"You're doing it!" Yuma exclaimed, "Your swimming!"

Astral looked down. Sure enough, he was, just like Yuma said he would. He smiled at his friend.

Yuma grinned back and began swimming away. "Catch me if you can!"

The two played for a majority of the day until Astral parents called for him, saying it was time to go.

Yuma pouted and looked at Astral. "Will I get to see you again, Astral?"

Astral turned, looking at his new friend, and grinned. "Definitely!"

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

"Yuma!" a now 16-year-old Astral waded thigh-deep into the water. He was wearing silver swim trunks and his light blue hair curled upwards. He looked around, weirdly colored eyes scanning the waters. He frowned. Where was he?

he jumped when arms wrapped around his waist and a voice said "Astral~!"

he turned and knelt down, embracing the other and kissing his cheek. "I though you weren't going to show," he admitted.

"Of course I was!" Yuma protested, "I wouldn't keep you hanging." He nuzzled the other's cheek. "I missed you! I haven't seen you for a while."

Astral blushed. "I have school."

Yuma breathed out an annoyed sight, merman tail splashing the water in irritation. "I hate school. it isn't fair! I barely get to see you!"

Astral smiled and gently kissed Yuma. "At least we can still see each other."

Yuma nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He smirked and swam away, turning back around and smirking at Astral. "Come catch me!"

Astral smiled and swam after his lover, determined to catch the laughing merman.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**Keyshipping-Jenny: hello! :) thank you for the nice words. it always makes my day when someone says such nice things about my writing. :) hope you continue to enjoy them! :D**

**Emilio: thanks!**

**Annika: thanks!**

**NurdBurger: thanks!**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	72. Tutu

**I'm working on the lemon, I promise, guys! D: it's just taking a while, a lot of embarrassment and a few nosebleeds because the person who requested it requested a threesome with Keyshipping +Black Mist. O/O but until then, enjoy this fluffy little thing. I swear, I'm getting a bit soft…**

**word used: "Tutu"**

"I really hate you," I mumbled out of the side of my lips, a blush lighting my face.

My friends grinned at me. "I love you too, Yuma," she giggled before shooting a thumbs up toward Rio. Rio winked back and turned to look at whoever was behind the curtain. I felt myself pale when I heard a familiar voice.

"You have yet to explain to me where Yuma Is hiding?"

Damn it, Astral! Why couldn't you just stay in the key today?!

"Yuma's alright," Rio said, "Actually, I think he'd like to see you." She looked back at me. "Right, Yuma?"

"Go away, Astral!" I said, "Just please go inside the key!"

"Yuma! Is something wrong?" the worry in his voice made my chest constrict almost painfully.

"He's fine." Rio smiled at him. "Here, I'll show you." Before I could react, she tugged the curtain open.

I felt a bright red blush color my face as Astral examined me with a shocked expression. I didn't blame him. I'd lost a dare to Kotori and Rio concerning whether or not I could correctly guess which card Kotori had pulled from my deck 5 times. I got it right once-and go figure, it was No. 39 Kibou Hope. The other cards were Achacha Archer, Kagetokage, Gagaga Cleric, and Kurivolt. My punishment for losing?

Putting on a tutu.

It was white with a little bit of pink, kind of like a pearl but different. The skirt barely went past mid-thigh length and ruffled outward into a few layers. The tights and ballet shoes were of a similar color, as was the leotard.

I'd be surprised if my face didn't resemble a tomato.

I saw Rio snap a picture and murmur "Ryouga's going to love this," before dragging a giggling Kotori out, leaving me and Astral along in my room.

"What are you wearing?" Astral asked.

"It's a tutu," I mumbled, "I lost a bet." I gave him a sour glare. "Why couldn't you just stay in the key?! I didn't want anyone to see me in this." I fell to my knees, covering my blushing face with my hands. "This is so embarrassing…"

"I think it rather suits you."

If possible, my face grew much redder. I looked up at him in shock. "W-what?!"

He looked at me. "It is hard to explain, but it almost looks…cute on you."

I stood up, picked up a pillow and threw it at him, not caring that it just passed straight through him, "Shut up!"

That's not to say that I didn't feel warm and fuzzy after that compliment, but honestly? That was WAY too embarrassing.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: he is. :3**

**thor94: I'm trying, I swear! It's my first threesome lemon! D/X**

**Keyshipping-Jenny: oh, it's cool! :) I don't expect you to have perfect English. :) thanks. XD hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**Zexal ponies: yeah, he's a merman.**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: thanks!**

**Emilio: thanks!**

**NurdBurger: Fall Break, actually! A whole week without school! though I have school next week. DX**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: never! Mwahahaha! XD**

**Something's wrong with me. I can't stop listening to "Up in Here" from the BBT Abridged movie. DX anyway, see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	73. Numbers

**Fall Break's almost over. :'( I don't wanna go to school! D': oh, well. I guess I kinda have no choice, huh.**

**This one was pretty fun. :) I could imagine Yuma getting along well with the other Yugioh Protagonists. :D anyone who says otherwise can leave this story now because I don't care what you think.**

**On another note: 4oo reviews?! O.O how?! This story isn't that good! You guys~! I'm not THAT good~!**

**Enjoy! I own nothing!**

**Word used: "Numbers" (the person who requested this one requested no Number cards, so it's an AU.)**

"Next we will be doing a partner project on Ancient Egypt!"

Half of the class let out a groan, except certain individuals. Yuma was one of them. Being friends with 3 people from Egypt-Yami Atem and Marik and Melvin Ishtar-made him curious about what Egypt was like. He did research and fell in love with its history and symbols. He hoped that, should his goal of being a Duel Master failed, he could maybe be an Egyptologist. But being a duel master was more important, of course.

The teacher, Ms. Droite, smiled. "Now, before you ask, I've already chosen the all of your partners." This brought out a larger groan. Yuma swallowed nervously. With his luck, he might end up paired with his crush of 5 years, Takahashi Astral.

The groups were announced. Tristan Taylor with Duke Devlin, Yugi Muto with Yami Atem, Melvin Ishtar with Ryou, and Marik with Ryou's brother Bakura. Kotori and Rio. Shark and Kaito. Astral's twin, known as Black Mist, with Vector. Yuma and, of course, Takahashi Astral.

Yuma slammed his head on his desk with an annoyed groan. Why him of all people? Why could he be in a group with someone else, like his friend Fuya? He was just gonna end up making a fool of himself in front of the boy he's been in love with since 4th grade!

He didn't lift his head as the groups were assigned subjects and moved to their partners. He didn't move until he heard Astral say "Yuma?"

He turned his head, swallowing as his red eyes met with enchanting gold irises. "Yeah?"

Astral sat next to him and smiled at him, making his heart pound painfully. "Did you hear what our subject it?"

Yuma shook his head, forcing himself to lie to Astral and say "No. I was a bit tired when she announced them."

Astral chuckled. "We are doing Ancient Egyptian Gods and Goddesses."

Yuma sat up. "Oh, yeah! I know a bit about that!"

"As do i." Astral smiled. "Shall we do the work at your place or mine?"

Yuma blushed bright red. "U-uh…mine. Sound good?"

"Of course," Astral said as the final bell rang, dismissing the class.

For the next week and a half, after school the two would go to Yuma's house and work on their project while eating some of Yuma's grandma's rice balls. Astral would stay over long enough to enjoy dinner with the family before going home. And through the week and a half, they grew to be close friends-closer than they were before.

When they presented their project, they got a lot of applause and Yuma felt his chest warm, butterflies having a war in his belly, as he smiled at Astral, who smiled back. This moment, though temporary, made the multicolored-haired boy happy that he could be close to his crush.

"Yuma!"

Yuma looked behind him. Class had just been let out and he was about to leave to go visit his friends Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo, who shared an apartment. Astral was coming up to him and took his place by Yuma's side.

"What's up?" Yuma asked, gripping the strap of his bag tightly, knuckles almost white.

"I thought it would be nice to keep in contact with you." He handed out a slip of paper, which Yuma took with shaking hands. "I will see you later, Yuma."

Yuma watched Astral walk away before looking at the slip of paper, which had a bunch of numbers written on it. He knew automatically what it was.

Astral's phone number.

Jaden and Yusei didn't bother asking why he had such a love-struck expression on his face. They silently agreed that it was probably best they didn't. they knew Yuma, and if they asked, he might get a bit defensive.

Like Yuma cared. Nothing mattered now. He had Astral's number. That's all that mattered.

**Theabridgedkuriboh: they are~! :3**

**Keyshipping-Jenny: thanks! I dunno when I'm going to post the lemon. It's really embarrassing. But hopefully I'll finish it up soon. :)**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: thanks!**

**Emilio: maybe some other time. :3**

**Zexal ponies: I do that…kind of…**

**Annika: maybe they could! I'd pay to see that! XD**

**Zexal Ponies: thanks! never expected to get so much attention…**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: *rolling on the floor laughing like Yami Alaia***

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	74. Noise

**Another mini-series here, because shut up. :3 it has Mutinyshipping, Keyshipping, a strange atmosphere and I don't know what else I'll add. I'm sad because the weekend is almost over, and that means that soon I'll have to go back to school. :'( I don't like school! oh, well. Enjoy! I own nothing.**

**Word used: "Noise"**

He was this close to barging in there and murdering his twin.

This. Close.

Nothing personal, of course. Okay, so it was a bit personal. Could you blame him? Black Mist and Vector were making too much noise, noise that he didn't need to here. He did NOT need to here that his brother was into inflicting and receiving pain, and he did NOT need to know that his twin was on bottom.

With a sigh Astral left the house before he heard something worse. He floated around the kingdom. He and his brother had moved from the Astral kingdom to Heartland kingdom, where Black Mist has met Vector, a mischievous and sadistic individual from the Barian kingdom. They claim to be in no kind of a relationship, but it took more than that to convince Astral of that, especially after what he was just hearing.

Of course, Vector wasn't the only person they had met. Astral had also run into a boy named Yuma. Or, being more specific, Yuma ran into him. Literally. It made for awkward introductions, but after that they became friends, and Astral came to enjoy Yuma's company. They had argued a bit at first, yes, but he gradually came to think of the boy as a friend.

Maybe a bit more.

Astral blushed at that thought. Okay, maybe he had a slight crush on the other. So what? Astral can like who he wants.

"Astral!"

Astral turned and saw Yuma run over and stop before him, grinning brightly. Astral smiled. "Hello, Yuma."

Yuma grinned and mock-hugged him-it was mock-hug because people form the Astral kingdom are generally nearly transparent and objects could pass through them-and Astral blushed at the contact. Despite the fact that Yuma's arms couldn't really touch him, when they passed through him it sent a strange burst of warmth flashed through his being.

"I'm surprised to see you out today," Yuma said, toying with the key around his neck. It clearly originated from Astral kingdom based on the basic design.

"Black Mist is…" Astral paused, trying to find a way to word it without making things awkward. "…With Vector, at the moment."

Yuma nodded understandingly. He knew from his friend, Rei Shingetsu, Vector's roommate, of Vector and Black Mist.

"I imagine that would be enough to drive anyone out of the house," Yuma commented.

"Indeed. Why are you out?"

"Akari is with her new boyfriend. Who is, by the way, III older brother V. makes for awkward conversations so I got out of there so they could bond over coffee or whatever." Yuma rolled his eyes.

"III's older brother?" Astral asked.

Yuma nodded. "Surprised me too." Yuma sighed. "Lately, though, I've been hearing these strange noises."

"Really?"

Yuma nodded. "Like, when I'm walking with Kotori through the marketplace I'll hear this strange noise in the alleyway. Or when I'm passing your house on the way to my own. It's hard to explain. I think it's best defined as a high pitched ringing noise."

Astral frowned. "That is weird."

Yuma nodded. "Gives me a headache." He looked at Astral. "You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

Astral was about to respond when he heard a high-pitched ringing that went on for about 30 seconds before fading into nothingness.

"…is that the noise?" he asked.

Yuma nodded. "The exact same."

Astral looked around. No one seemed to be able to hear it. Perhaps they were hearing things? But if that were the case…

"Let us just ignore it for now," Astral suggested, "It wouldn't do to make ourselves look insane trying to find its source with so many people around."

Yuma nodded. "Yeah. Let's look tonight, okay?"

Astral nodded, blushing slightly. "Sure."

**Theabridgedkuriboh: thanks!**

**Keyshipping-Jenny: thanks!**

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: thanks!**

**Annika: he is. XD thanks!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	75. Question

**I made Mizael a child because shut up, I can do what I want. I am in love with Mizael's English voice! XD I can't explain why, I just really like it! :3**

**So as to why I made his Baria Lapis act like how it is in this story…I dunno. I really don't know. It was all I could think of. Get off my back.**

**Oh, and for anyone who's actually interested, I've decided to write my very own Mutinyshipping story! It's not up yet because my internet stopped working every time I tried to post it, but hopefully I'll have it up sometime within the next week. On a side note, Vector is a pain to keep in character.**

**Enjoy! I own nothing!**

**Word used: "Question"**

Yuma and Astral met up late at night outside the alley where they'd heard the high-pitched noise. Sure enough, they could still hear the sound clear as day.

"Ready?"

Yuma nodded at his friend and took the lead. Astral followed behind silently. They went through many twists and turns until they saw a slight glow and approached.

They saw a young boy. He looked like a Barian, but had the transparency of an Astral being. His blonde hair reached mid-back and his eyes were a blue-lilac color. Customary to Barians, he had no mouth, and a bit near the left side of his head stuck up in a way that reminded Astral of a bird's wing. He wore a gold robe-like thing with the hood and top down, exposing his Barian emblem shaped like a caduceus and horned shoulders.

He looked up at the two as they approached and stood up. At his full height, he only reached just under Yuma's ribs. He took on a defensive position, glaring at them.

"Who are you?" Yuma asked softly.

The boy was about to respond, but was interrupted by the high-pitched noise coming from his direction. The boy slumped forward, arms crossed over his chest and upper body curled forward to hide his chest. Astral drew nearer as he relaxed a bit. The boy swung his head up and glared, growling a warning, but Astral ignored him, kneeling before him. Though barely covered by the boy's arms, Astral could see slight cracks in the gem on his Barian Emblem.

"It's cracked," he murmured.

"None of your business!" the boy growled, forcing himself to stand up and take several steps away.

"What is your name?" Astral asked softly.

"…Mizael," the boy answered after a few minutes, "Now go away."

"You need that to be repaired," Astral said, "Otherwise, you could end up severely injured." Despite his initial dislike of Barians (partially because they have tried multiple times to destroy the Astral Kingdom and partially because the majority of them are arrogant, cocky and annoying) he has done research on how their bodies work. He had learned that that gem, their "Baria Lapis", helps them retain some of their power when they are outside of their kingdom. If it is broken, they are usually stuck in human form. So for this boy to be in Barian form with his gem broken and inflicting pain on him? It was odd, but Astral could only conclude that it had to be repaired before it inflicted worse than just pain.

"I'll be fine," the boy murmured.

"How old are you?"

"…10 in human years. Now will you cease with this annoying questioning?"

Astral frowned and reached out, despite Mizael's fierce protests. Ignoring the pain that sparked through his being, he managed to grab a somewhat solid hold on the other.

"Yuma," he panted, most of his energy going into sustaining his grip on the boy, "Continue further into this alley. If I am right, you should come out beside my house. Get Black Mist and Vector. Bring them here. Vector should know how to repair Mizael's Baria Lapis. Go now!"

Yuma complied and came back shortly with Vector and Black Mist in tow. At that point, the Baria Lapis had sparked again, stronger that time, and Mizael has passed out. Astral himself was barely conscious, his ear ringing from how loud the noise had been when the Baria Lapis had sparked.

"Mmm, looks like it's been broken for quite a while~!" Vector said cheerily as he examined the boy's broken gem.

"Can you fix it, Vector?" Astral panted out.

"No, but I know someone who can~!" he lifted the boy and left without another word, Black Mist following close behind.

"I hope he'll be okay," Yuma said, "Even though he clearly disliked us, I'm still a bit concerned for him."

"I agree," Astral murmured, eyes fluttering in exhaustion, "Whether or not he will be well is a question for another time…I can ask Durbe…I have no doubt that is the someone Vector spoke off."

Yuma frowned. "Don't pass out, Astral! I can't take you anywhere because I can't touch you, so if you pass out, you're spending the night in this alley."

"I'll be fine," Astral mumbled before passing out.

Yuma examined his unconscious friend with a sigh and a smile. He walked away, headed home. Akari would undoubtedly be pissed at how late he would be coming home.

He sighed and gripped the fabric of his t-shirt, above his heart, and whispered to himself "When will I be able to ask him that question? When?"

**Leahtheredpearlvoice: no, I haven't. don't think I want to, either.**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: yep…**

**Keyshipping-Jenny: thanks. :)**

**Eunice Pacheco: I guess…**

**Sonic-Yugioh Zexal-Fangirl: well, here's part 2! :3**

**NurdBurger: thanks.**

**Annika: already done! XD it is something that can be easily pictured, isn't it. XD**

**Emilio: thanks. :)**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
